The Darkest Night
by Bell
Summary: COMPLETE! chain of right and wrong decisions ruined Remus Lupin's life. In one night he lost everything. But now, years later, one night can make him whole again. RLOC. Please REVIEW! Enjoy! ch34 is up!
1. The Hospital

**The Darkest Night**

Disclaimer: I own nothing…everything belongs to the amazing JK. I only own Rose…

Summery: A chain of right and wrong decisions ruined Remus Lupin's life. In one night he lost everything. But now, years after one night can make him whole again. The story of Remus Lupin and the woman he loved. RL/OC.

Rating: PG13. There might be some mature themes.

Also, a little A/N this story has a certain format that can confuse a little so if you have any questions you're more then welcome to ask. Also, the entire idea of this format is taken from another wonderful Remus's story I read called 'Echoes in Eternity' by the Jedi Wizard Hobbit, read her stuff, she's brilliant!

ENJOY!

**Chapter 1: The Hospital.**

**Then.**

The night was quiet, too quiet.

The wind blew gently, cooling the hot streets. It was the middle of the summer and the air was humid and heavy. The houses were fully lit and you could see the people inside, relaxing, opening the windows in order to feel the cool breeze.

Only one house was surrounded with blackness.

It was a small, wooden house, carefully surrounded with magic like the rest of the houses in Godric Hollow. The door was slightly ajar and every time the wind hit it it would move…back and forward…back and forward.

Inside the darkness, black hooded figures moved slowly around the house. Rose Lupin stared at their feet from her position on the ground. She was on the floor, her head resting on the cold, hard wood and she couldn't move. Panic rose inside her when her mind registrated that fact. She couldn't move anything starting from her fingers and up to her neck and head. She opened her mouth and froze with horror.

She couldn't scream either.

But she could feel. She felt the taste of blood in her mouth and felt her own blood dripping from her wounds. She couldn't remember the curse she was hit with. There was the Crucio, of course. But there was something else that she couldn't understand; she never heard that curse before.

Closing her eyes, she realized that she wouldn't make it. She didn't know how they managed to get pass the defense wards but it could have been her fault. She forgot to lock the door, how stupid of her. The blood continued to stream from her body and her mind seemed in haze. I'm loosing the baby; she thought but couldn't do anything about it.

She saw a pair of legs approaching her and one of the legs moved to hit her stomach with a sickening thud. The force of the blow sent her flying backwards and her body hit the wall. Her automatic respond was to scream with pain but she couldn't scream…her mouth opened but nothing came out.

A pair of ice blue eyes looked at her and then back at his fellow deatheaters.

"Burn it. Burn the house."

A howl of hatred rose from her throat but nothing came out, she could only stare at his face with a mixture of disbelief and hatred and to pray that she heard him wrong.

But she didn't. The deatheaters spared no room in the house and tossed burning flames everywhere. She stared and the flames that grew higher and nearer and found out that she couldn't even cry.

It didn't matter now. She was going to die.

**Today.**

"Thanks for coming with me, guys, I didn't want my grandma to know I'm coming over here today."

"Sure, Neville, no problem." Harry Potter and Hermione Granger smiled at their friend.

Neville's parents had their anniversary today and Neville wanted to go and get them some flowers for the occasion. It didn't matter to Neville that his father wasn't really talking and that his mother used to wander aimlessly all around the hospital and sometimes forgot where her room was. It didn't matter to him…they were still his parents and he loved them dearly.

"Grandma has a really hard time around this date." Neville explained. "I suppose it's because she remembers them the way they were when they were young and…" he paused for a moment and a look of hatred rose on his features."…Healthy."

"I suppose it's hard." Hermione smiled softly. "But it's a good thing you're here."

"She'll kill me if she ever finds out." Neville muttered and then smiled at the sight of his mother.

Alice Longbottom sat in her bed, staring at the blue curtain that surrounded her and her eyes lit at the sight of her son, or was it the roses he held in his arms, Harry couldn't tell. Neville walked over to her and kissed her cheek. Then he gave her the flowers and sat next to her on the bed.

"Hello mom, happy anniversary. I just visited dad and he gave me those flowers for you. Do you like them?" Harry and Hermione grinned at each other, Neville sounded very sure of himself and his mother beamed even more.

The curtain around the bed opened and the three wizards turned around to see a woman looking at them with question in her eyes. The woman stood there, wearing white hospital gown. She was barefoot and smiled at Alice and the roses she held in her arms. She had long; brown hair that curled at the end and brown, hazel eyes that shined with mirth.

"Hello, Rose, how do you feel today?" Neville asked her.

The woman nodded a little and then stared at Harry and Hermione with interest.

"Oh, these are my friends: Harry and Hermione. This is Rose." He introduced them and Rose shook hands with them. Then she turned to Alice again and once again smiled at the roses she held.

"I think she might want one of those." Hermione said quietly, Rose faced her and nodded with excitement.

"Oh…mom, can I give Rose one of your flowers?"

Alice nodded and gave Rose one of the flowers. Rose smiled and inhaled the soft scent. Her brown eyes twinkled with joy and she kissed Alice's cheek.

"Where is she?" They heard a new voice and the three of them froze with shock. "Honestly, she managed to get out of bed a week ago and already you let her wander off like that?"

"It's alright, sir." The nurse answered. "She's right next to Alice. I saw her walking over there a few minutes ago."

They heard the sound of footsteps approaching and tried to make themselves as small as possible. Rose turned around and smiled.

"Oh, there you are. I thought you went for a walk again. Hello, Alice, how are you?"

Harry, Hermione and Neville stared with wide eyes at their former professor, Remus Lupin. He looked at Alice and didn't really see them sitting in the corner. Alice showed him her flowers and Remus told her how beautiful they were. Then he returned his gaze to Rose who offered him her Flower.

"For me?" He asked and she nodded. "Thank you." He took the flower and inhaled it just like she did before. Then Rose nudged his shoulder and made him look to the side where he met the apologized looks of his three former students. He stared at them for a moment and then smiled faintly. "Good Evening, guys, I didn't know you left headquarters." The three stared at each other and smiled sheepishly.

"We can say the same about you." Hermione said softly.

"Right." Remus nodded. "I'll see you later, then." With those words he turned back to Rose. "Come along, now, were going to bed." Rose glared at him and shook her head violently. Remus sighed and held her hand. "Fine, where do you want to go?" now smiling, Rose led him outside.

The three wizards still stared at each other with wide eyes. What they witnessed was a piece of Remus's life they had no idea about. "Neville? Have you ever seen him here?"

"No…" Neville shook his head. "But then again, she only came up here about six months ago. I suppose it makes sense that we never saw each other."

"So, she's in this situation for a half a year now?" Harry asked. "How come Remus never told us?"

"No, she's been in here for the last sixteen years." Neville shook his head slowly and his friends gaped at him. "I heard the doctors talking one night when they thought no one was here. Someone jinxed her with an old curse that makes you shut inside yourself. You can't talk or move…you can't do anything on your own."

"But…she was walking and smiling."

"The curse wears off…like most curses do. It has no cure all you can do is wait. You heard Remus, she only started walking a week ago."

"Poor Remus…who do you think she is?" Hermione asked.

"I suppose she's his wife." Harry said.

The three stared at each other again and Neville seemed utterly upset.

"Isn't it amazing how unfair life can be?" he asked bitterly and his friends nodded.


	2. About Werewolves

**A/N: **Couple of things I forgot to mention… (silly me…)

1. English is not my native language so please be kind and forgive me for my mistakes.

2. This story takes place after OotP so it has SPOILERS!

3. The story has lots of flashbacks to the Marauders seveth year and afterwards and has a bit L/J in it…

Moving on now…chapter 2:

**Chapter 2: About Werewolves.**

**Today.**

Remus entered the dark house in Grimmauld number twelve and quietly wandered down the hall towards the living room. The house seemed quiet and peaceful. There wasn't any meeting today and he supposed that there was no one there. However, when he got to the living room he saw the young, pink haired witch sitting on the sofa, dozing off.

He walked towards her and removed all the objects she might hit when he woke her up. After checking the area once more he risked his life and woke her up. Standing two meters away from her, he said softly. "Tonks?"

The young witch jumped on her feet and nearly knocked the table over, her hand flew to her wand and she might have been able to pull it out if it was actually there. She stared at Remus for a moment like she was trying to remember who he is and then looked around her for her wand.

Remus smiled and handed her the wand. "I was afraid to loose an eye." He grinned.

"Ha, ha…very funny, Lupin." Tonks moved her hand in her wild hair and stretched. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Nearly midnight." He said. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I couldn't sleep." She shrugged and then glared at Remus who laughed at her.

"You were very asleep when I walked in."

"Shut up…I'm getting something to drink, you want some?"

"I'd love some alcohol if there's anything here."

Tonks looked at him suspiciously and then walked to the kitchen. He heard the sound of a breaking glass and smiled to himself. He sank into one of the couches and buried his head in his hands.

This wasn't getting any easier. His wife seemed happy which pleased him. He thought it might had to do with the fact that she saw Harry and probably realized he was James and Lily's son. But she couldn't tell him how she felt…she couldn't even write; the curse erased that ability. He supposed that now after she managed to move she might be able to learn to read and write again. But how can you teach reading and writing to someone who can't speak?

There are doctors and teachers for those things, he thought. All he needed to worry about was her happiness. He visited her often, especially now that she could walk again, and they walked all around the hospital until he insisted that she should get some rest.

There was one thing however that bothered him…well, there were many things that bothered him about his wife's recovery. He wasn't sure that she even knows who he is. The healers told him that along with the curse that ruined her life and nearly killed her, the death eaters also performed some very strong memory charms. They had no way of telling what she remembers or not.

She was always nice to him probably because he was her only visitor. Sighing, he heard footsteps and raised his head. Tonks walked in and handed him a small glass that obviously contained alcohol.

"It's firewhiskey." She smiled and Remus nodded and drank the glass. "How is your wife?" she asked softly.

"She's still walking. She got better and she can walk long distances now." He sighed. "I'm waiting for her to talk to me again but sometimes I remember that it might take forever."

"You shouldn't think that way, Remus, the curse is wearing off…she's walking."

"It took her about sixteen years to walk. Talking is far more complicated." Remus sighed and then looked again towards the door, where he thought he heard more footsteps.

Narrowing his eyes, he signaled the witch to be quiet and listened. His sharp hearing proved right again and the footsteps came closer until they stopped, in the entrance to the living room.

"Harry, Hermione and perhaps Neville, you can get out from that cloak, I heard you."

They could hear a faint sound of someone cursing and then the air in front of them seemed to be moving. Harry and Hermione showed up, smiling sheepishly. Tonks glared at them.

"Where have you been?"

"At St.Mungo's. We went to visit Neville's parents."

"You guys really shouldn't leave the house like that." Tonks said. "If Dumbledore ever finds out..."

"Don't tell him then." Hermione smiled sweetly and Harry laughed.

Tonks smiled and then looked at Remus again. He nodded. "Yeah, we met at the hospital." He answered her unasked question.

"Hmmm…was that woman…your wife?" Hermione asked quietly.

"She is my wife." Remus nodded.

"How come we never saw a picture of her? I never saw her in my parents' album." Harry sat down on the sofa in front of Remus and Hermione joined him.

"She always claimed she looks horrible in pictures." Remus smiled softly. "But I'm quite sure that there is a picture of all of us from your parents wedding."

"How could she possibly look horrible?" Hermione wondered and Remus laughed.

"Did she know my parents well?"

"She was Lily's best friend." Remus nodded.

"Oh…so you guys met in Hogwarts, that's so great." Hermione smiled.

"Well…I never really noticed her until seventh year. Actually, I did notice her but she was very unreachable for me."

"What do you mean?" Tonks took another sip from her coffee.

"She was very beautiful, very smart and very shy…or perhaps she was just quiet, I can't be sure. Now, since I wasn't the ladies man like…" Remus stopped for a moment and looked at Harry sadly. "Like…Sirius, I couldn't just walk over to her."

"So how did you guys met?" Harry asked.

"Detention with Umbridge." Remus smiled.

"What?" Both Harry and Hermione stared at him.

"You told me about that quill she used on you. It wasn't her idea…she got it from her uncle. He was a horrible man and a horrible teacher. Above all, he hated half humans and Gryffindors."

"I can't believe there are more like her." Hermione was obviously disgusted and Harry nodded. "Why did he hate Gryffindors?"

"Because he was the head of Slytherin house. Luckily for us, he only taught us in the seventh year and he was gone the year after."

"I don't find detention to be very romantic." Tonks smirked.

Remus snorted. "Believe me…it wasn't."

**Then.**

"You know, I never really thought it'll come to a point where I hate defense against the dark art." Remus sighed as he walked inside the bright lighted classroom. Behind him James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew nodded with agreement.

They really didn't understand why Dumbledore even hired the ugly looking, fat, hideous wizard that claimed he knew how to teach. They barely performed any practical jinxes and the one they did worked on were things they knew since third year. They did covered loads of academic material that was carefully manipulated in order to fit the professor's prejudices.

Professor Ralph Umbridge made DADA the most hateful class among the students in all the houses except Slytherin of course. Remus and Sirius sat together and James and Peter sat behind them in the last row. Remus sighed again and looked miserable.

"Don't look so down, mate, we'll get through it." Sirius tried to comfort.

"You obviously didn't pay attention last time. He's going to talk about werewolves today." Remus frowned. "The subject for today class is: 'Werewolves and ways to eliminate them.'"

"You can't be serious." James spoke behind them. "Doesn't he know you're…you know?" he whispered.

"That's why he's doing it." Remus pulled out his parchments and quill. "Just don't let me loose my calmness today, okay guys?" his friends nodded and Remus raised his head to meet a pair of hazel eyes that observed him carefully.

He smiled a little and the girl turned away from him. She sat next to Lily Evans on the first table and the girls talked quietly. Remus kept staring at her back until Sirius nudged him, smirking.

"Will you talk to her already? You've been staring at her for a year now."

"I can't." Remus flushed. "I don't even think she likes me."

"Well…you have to find out."

"No, I don't. I prefer not knowing." Sirius groaned with frustration and was about to reply when professor Umbridge walked inside.

"Good morning, everyone. Wands away, please." The class didn't even bother to look disappointed. No one bothered to get the wands out from the school robes. "We will discuss werewolves today and the ways to eliminate them. You all must know that the way to kill a werewolf is to use a silver tool. Please remember that the silver must not be pure silver. The werewolf will die a lot easier if the silver won't be pure."

Remus' eyes widened and he and Sirius shared a look. Professor Umbridge words definitely didn't match the books and the knowledge Remus had. The class nodded, not really listening to the professor's lecture. He talked some more and then ordered them to open their books and read the chapter on werewolves.

Remus sighed inwardly and stared at the book, not really focusing on the words. Sirius signaled him to look up and he saw Rose Haunter with her hand up, staring at the professor who ignored her and looked the other way. Remus turned around and motioned James and peter to look up as well.

Soon, the entire class looked at Rose, who didn't move and kept her hand high and professor Umbridge who sighed and then turned to face her. "Yes, Miss Haunter? Do you have a question?"

"Yes, sir, I have a question about the lecture you gave."

"Yes." Professor Umbridge looked very disturbed.

"I must disagree with you."

The students started whispering around and Umbridge eyed her with hatred. "Yes?"

"What you said earlier about silver is not correct, sir."

"How so?"

"If you wish to kill a werewolf you must use pure silver. It's also essential that you'll cut it next to a large blood vessel. It will die faster."

Remus closed his eyes and shuddered. Sirius shook his hand gently, trying to calm his friend.

"The question is, Miss. Haunter, do we want him to suffer?"

"Of course not!" The girl exclaimed and her face flushed with anger. "You obviously do! We all know that unpure silver might cause a werewolf a serious injury and it will take him days and even weeks to die!"

"Not entirely true, Miss Haunter. The werewolf's immune system will take care of that after a day or two."

"But that'll only happen if there isn't large amount of silver in his blood. If you'll cut it next to a large vein it won't make a difference."

"That's enough! I'll hear it no more. I'm surprised to hear you say that considering who you are." He sneered. "Ten points from Gryffindor and you'll see me tonight for detention."

"What?" She nearly jumped from her chair. "But I only…"

"That's enough!"

The entire class sat in complete silence and Remus stared transfixed on Rose that sat back in her chair, her head down.

"How dare you dispute my authority?"

Without controlling himself, Remus raised his hand. He heard Sirius's gasp next to him but he didn't care. Professor Umbridge turned to him.

"Yes, Mr. Lupin?" He said through gritted teeth.

"With all due respect, sir, Miss. Haunter is not the only one who disagrees with your lecture. I, for one, agree with her not to mention…" Remus paused for a moment and picked up his book. "Our Defense against the Dark arts book completely disagrees with you and supports Miss. Haunter's explanation."

Stunned silence surrounded the classroom. Everyone stared at him. He rarely spoke in class and that outburst was the last thing anyone expected. Professor Umbridge turned red and breathed hard.

"Very well, we can discuss this tonight at detention."

Angry murmurs rose from the class but Remus smiled and sat back in his seat.

"Silence! Continue your reading!"

The students continued reading. Remus once again stared at the book and then raised his head to see Rose Haunter's smiling face looking directly at him. He smiled shyly and her smile turned into a wide grin.

"Mr. Lupin, Miss. Haunter, that's enough! You'll have another detention tomorrow night."

They came back to reading their book silently until the bell rang. He quickly gathered his stuff and Sirius grinned at him. "That was brilliant, Moony!" He exclaimed when professor Umbridge left the classroom.

"Yes, who are you and what have you done with Remus?" James asked.

"He got me so angry…" Remus sighed and then smiled when they passed Rose Haunter and Lily Evans on their way out.

"I'll see you tonight." He said softly and she smiled and nodded.

"Okay…this is definitely not Remus…" Sirius muttered.


	3. Detention

**Chapter 3: Detention**

**Then.**

Rose Haunter waited outside professor Umbridge's office. She really didn't want to go in there by herself but Remus Lupin was going to be late if he won't get there in the next minute or so. Sighing, she was about to knock on the door when she heard the sound of footsteps and panting approaching her. Remus Lupin showed up, looking pale and sweaty, his brown hair was wild and his robes were a mess. She smiled inwardly, he looked adorable…mentally kicking herself, she smiled at him.

"Am I late?" he gasped for air.

"Almost, are you alright?"

"I tripped down the stairs." He flushed a little and she noticed that he looked a bit in pain. He held most of his weight on his right foot.

"Maybe you should go to the hospital wing?" she suggested but he shook his head.

"No, he'll give us lines."

"How do you know?"

"I'll tell you later." He smiled and knocked on the door.

Professor Umbridge called them in and smiled his best faked smile when he told them to sit down and gave them quills and parchments. He ordered them to write the phrase: 'I will not dispute my professor's authority'. Remus almost groaned with frustration, that was one long line.

"How many times?" He asked.

"As long as takes for you two to understand it." Umbridge smiled again.

The two students stared at each other and then started to write. They both raised their heads again when they realized they didn't have ink. "Hmmm…professor Umbridge you didn't give us ink." Rose said, smiling at him.

"That won't be necessary, Ms. Haunter."

They exchanged another look and then Rose wrote her first sentence. After she finished writing she gasped with pain and Remus stared at her. Umbridge stood and walked toward the girl. "Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Oh, perfectly fine." She smiled back.

When he returned to his desk and no longer paid attention to them, Rose showed the back of her hand to Remus and his eyes widened with shock. He picked up his own quill and wrote, hissing when he felt the cuts forming on his hand. They wrote for a long time, they didn't bother to look at the clock. Remus noticed that Rose started to write faster and faster and that she winced with pain everytime she wrote. He looked at her and saw that the cuts on her hand no longer healed themselves.

He raised his head to her face and saw that her eyes were full with tears. He had to do something. He couldn't let her break like that. Reaching out, he touched her knee under the desk, while writing with his right hand. She raised her head and met his eyes. Slowly, he caressed her knee, signaling her to calm down and slow her writing.

She nodded and smiled shakily. Their eyes locked and Remus found that he couldn't look away no matter what he did. Her eyes enchanted him, they were bright hazel that sparkled and reminded him the color of the earth. Breathing hard and almost sighing he broke eye contact.

Rose stared at his eyes and thanked him silently. His eyes showed so much worry for her own safety that she wanted to wrap her arms around him and protect him, worry for him just like he did for her. His eyes were dark, very dark shade of grey and held so much that it frightened her. Looking at his eyes only verified her suspicion about him. She felt like she was drowning in his eyes. The frightening thing was…that she actually enjoyed the idea.

They continued with the torture for another hour and then Umbridge let them leave after he examined their hands. He smiled evilly at Remus's hands that didn't bleed yet but was quite swollen and said that tomorrow's detention will complete the target of Remus understanding the line. He took his time observing Rose's hand, moving his own fat fingers on the bleeding cuts. Umbridge kept looking at Remus like he was expecting him to leave but Remus waited for Rose.

When they finally left his office they walked to the end of the hallway and then sat on the stairs, sighing. Rose held her bruised hand tightly, covering her bleeding cuts with her other hand and wincing. Remus glared at his own hand that now has a shade of angry purple. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah." She sighed. "Thanks for helping me over there. I panicked when the cuts didn't heal."

"That's okay." He smiled slightly. "At least now my leg doesn't hurt."

Rose snorted and Remus laughed. "Come on, we should get back." She got up from her position on the floor and Remus joined her. They walked in silence until they got to the fat lady's portrait. Remus stopped her from walking inside. "Rose?" He looked very upset.

"What?"

"Did Umbridge ever…did anything to you?" He asked looking at her eyes.

Rose shook her head. "He did touch me a bit too much today, right? I wasn't the only one who felt that?"

"No…he kept looking at me like he wanted me to leave." Remus said and she nodded. "Just don't be around him alone, okay?"

Rose smiled and told the fat lady the password. "Thanks, Remus, don't worry about me." They walked inside and headed to the separate staircases. "Good night."

"Good night." Remus waited until he heard the door to the girls dorms open and then close back and then headed upstairs. When he got to his room he found his three friends waiting for him.

"Well? Did the old bat give you lines like I said he would?" Sirius asked.

"Remus, what happened to your hand?" Peter asked, eyeing Remus's hands with horror.

Remus sat on his bed and James and Sirius sat beside him staring at the swollen hand. He sighed and nodded slowly. "He gave us lines…you wouldn't believe it…" He told them everything that happened and his friends stared at him with disbelief. "You should have seen Rose's hands." Remus finished his story.

James, Sirius and Peter stared at each other. There must be something they could do. There must be some law against it. Remus sighed again and headed towards the bathroom. When he couldn't hear them James spoke.

"We'll think about it tomorrow."

And with that thought, they fell asleep.

The next day passed too quickly for Remus and Rose. They really didn't want the day to be over so quickly but Remus thought that they might as well get this over with. He and Rose left the common room ten minutes before seven and James, Sirius and Peter immediately left their homework and started talking about revenge against the horrible professor. A shadow fell on the table they were working on and they raised their heads.

Peter looked frightened.

Sirius grinned widely.

James just stared at the very beautiful Lily Evans that stood in front of them and for the first time since first year didn't held her wand and aimed it towards him. She looked very nervous, like she was expecting them to laugh or something but they just continued their mutual staring until Sirius coughed.

"Yes?" He asked.

"That's very articulate of you, Black."

"What did I do? You're the one who's standing here staring at us, right Prongs?"

James didn't answer him. Instead, he looked at Lily. "Do you want something?"

"I…I…I want to know what happened last night with Umbridge." She stammered a little.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"Rose came back last night with her hand bleeding. I just want to know that he didn't hurt her or anything."

"Hurt her?" James got angry. "Remus?"

"No, you idiot!" Lily snapped. "Umbridge."

James and the others stared at her for a moment and then Sirius got up and offered her his seat next to James. He grinned at Peter and then turned serious again. "What are you talking about?" he asked Lily who sat down and looked nervously at James.

"I think Umbridge like her in some twisted way." She made a disgusted face and the guys frowned.

"Well, even if he does…like her…Remus is there and he is very observant. He wouldn't miss it. About the blood you saw…" James paused for a moment and then told Lily the events of the previous night.

"That horrible hog!" She exclaimed. "He couldn't do it! It has to be illegal."

"That's what we're going to find out." Sirius said.

Lily looked at them and sighed. "I wanna help." She said.

The three guys looked at each other and smiled. "You do realize that this is the first time we spoke to each other without actually fighting?" James asked.

"Yeah." Lily flushed a little.

"Okay…here is the plan." James grinned and they listened.

**Today.**

"That horrible hog!" Hermione exclaimed and Remus smiled a little.

"He was hitting on a student?" Tonks rolled her eyes with disgust. "That's horrible. Why didn't you guys kick him out?"

"We were going to but something happened before we even got the chance."

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Well…this detention thing was a few days before Christmas ball and a few interesting things happened at that night."

"What?"

"I'm getting there…" Remus smiled. "Two days before the ball Rose and I went to our second detention. This time Umbridge had a new plan for me…"


	4. The Silver Ink

**Chapter 4: The silver ink.**

**Then**.

Remus and Rose stopped before professor Umbridge's door and looked at each other. Rose removed the bandage that covered her hand and tucked it inside her robe. They smiled softly at each other and then Rose knocked on the door. Umbridge opened it immediately, like he was standing right behind the door, waiting for them. Remus thought that he probably stood just there, lurking in the dark…

And indeed, the room was extremely dark. Remus immediately entered some kind of defense mode and he noticed that Rose seemed very unease with the darkness that surrounded them. They sat once again next to the long desk and waited for him to give them their parchments and quills. When he didn't, they stared at each other with worry. He stared at them for a long few minutes. They tried no to respond to his penetrating gaze and that fact seemed to bother him most. He moved closer and touched Rose's shoulder. The witch had to restrain herself from flinching at his touch and Remus felt his temper rising._ How dare he lay his finger on her…bastard…_

"Well?" Umbridge question startled Remus from his inside ranting.

"Yes?" Rose asked.

"Have you reconsidered your false statements from yesterday?" He asked.

Rose and Remus shared a look. Was it possible that he was giving them a way out? Rose shook her head slightly. _No, Remus, we are right. It doesn't matter he won't let us out from here until we'll write the lines. _Remus nodded to her and they both shook their heads at Umbridge who turned red with anger. "Very well…" he sneered and handed them their quills and parchments."Start writing."

Rose sighed inwardly and started writing that same horrible line from yesterday. The moment she finished writing her first line the sentence appeared clearly on her right hand, dripping with blood again. Remus picked up his own quill and started writing as well. The sharp pain he felt in his hand alerted his mind to the fact that his cuts no longer healed themselves._ Umbridge will be pleased_, he thought bitterly. He didn't even bother to look at the back of his hand where he could actually feel each and every letter he wrote on the parchment. There was no point looking, the writing on the parchment was red and bright…his own blood.

But a few moments later he had the strange feeling that something was very wrong.

Raising his head from the parchment, he looked around and then immediately closed his eyes, trying to block the dizziness that attacked him out of nowhere. It started to scare him; he no longer saw anything clearly. His hand stung and it felt like it was on fire. and that heat seemed to be spreading everywhere around his body.

Rose raised her head noticing there was something very wrong with him. His eyes seemed distant and unfocused. His breath came in shallow gasps and his brow creased with pain. She nudged his knee slightly and he met her eyes with the emptiest gaze she ever saw in her life. His eyes were dead and he didn't really see her. She dropped her quill from her hand and caressed his face slowly, trying to receive any kind of response.

"Ms. Haunter!"

She received nothing from him and that scared her even more. He was moaning softly now and his eyes grew wide from the pain. They were brighter then usual, bright grey, shining…

"What the hell is going on here?" Umbridge rose from his seat.

…like silver…

"Ms. Haunter!"

…silver…SILVER! Gasping, she reached out and grabbed his hand. It was swollen and the area around the cuts was nearly black from the burn. But the cuts…they were not red like hers…they had the color of silver. Her eyes grew wide and she got up so quickly her chair fell to the floor with a loud noise. She pulled her wand so fast that Umbridge didn't even saw her movement.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" She screamed.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK LIKE THAT TO ME?" Umbridge turned red again.

"Drop the act…" She sneered. "I know who you are. I knew since the beginning of the year. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to make sure you won't associate with monsters like him! Now, Rose…get the wand away. It's for his own good…"

"Shut up!" Rose screamed and then hurried back to Remus who rested his head on the desk and shivered. "Remus? Can you hear me? We have to get you out of here, can you walk?"

He groaned and winced with pain but tried to get up. Slowly, with Rose's help, he got up and walked with her to the door. Umbridge didn't stop them. Rose managed to drag Remus upstairs to Gryffindor tower where he collapsed right in front the fat lady portrait. He leaned against the wall, sighing, unable to stop his body from shaking. He felt cold sweat covering his body and heard Rose's voice like it came from miles away.

"Remus? You have to get up! Come on, were right next to the portrait!" she was begging him, shaking him but he couldn't move anymore. His body wouldn't respond his brain's orders. There was only one thing that could cause him such reaction and the only question his mind asked was WHY? Why did he do this to him? Rose disappeared from his range of hearing; he couldn't really see her anyway. He wanted to call her name but he couldn't even work out his own mouth. Closing his eyes, he allowed the poison to spread around his body.

**Now**.

His three eager listeners gaped at him, their eyes wide open and their mouths hanging down to the floor. He looked at them, feeling a bit amused at their reaction. He frowned…but this wasn't really a story, wasn't it? This was his life.

"How could he?" Tonks was the first one to explode, rising from her seat and pacing.

"How could she leave you out there, like that?" Harry asked.

"Don't be daft." Hermione retorted. "She went to get help, right? Right?"

Remus smiled slightly.

**Then**.

Rose hurried inside the common room to find it empty except for two Gryffindors who sat with their back to the portrait hall and seemed like they were in a middle of a very intimate discussion. Rose swallowed hard. "Ah…help…" She gasped; panting from the effort it took her to drag Remus up the stairs.

James and Lily turned around and hurried to her. "What happened?" Lily asked.

"Remus, he's outside…he can't stand." James's eyes widened and he ran outside. Lily and Rose followed him and helped him carry Remus inside. They put him on the couch in front of the fire. He was still shivering and now muttered words no one could understand.

"What's wrong with him?" Lily asked, still holding James's hand.

No one answered her. James stared at his friend; he was in a bad shape. Rose looked at Remus's hand and James gasped at the dark burn on the back of it. Fear crept inside of him when he realized that he only saw that burn once before…it meant one thing.

"He's allergic to silver." He blurted.

Rose snorted. "Of course he is. All werewolves are allergic to silver." James stared at her and then back at Lily who seemed concerned.

"How did you find out?" He asked sharply.

"What difference does it make?" Lily asked. "Can you help him?" she asked urgently.

"I…I never worked on burns like that…" Rose mumbled and then rested her hand on Remus's burn. She moved it around the burn, trying not to pressure it too much. James's breathe caught in his throat when he realized what she was doing. She was healing his wound and poisoning herself with the silver.

She took long, deep breathes and Remus's pain seemed to ease a bit.

"Lily, stop her…silver poison is very hard to heal, she might hurt herself…let him do part of the work." He whispered.

"I could get rid the side affects by tomorrow, Remus won't be able to do this. The silver is definitely not pure. That's why he suffers so much pain…" she sighed and started shaking, removing her hand from his, she collapsed next to him on the couch.

"Rose?" Lily and James hurried to her.

"I'm alright…" She whispered. "I…everything burns…it'll pass."

Remus groaned and opened his eyes slightly. He closed them immediately and groaned again. "What happened?" he asked.

"That's exactly what I wanted to ask." James said softly. "How did the silver get inside your blood system?"

Remus frowned for a moment and then opened his eyes again. "Umbridge." Looking around him, he noticed Rose. "What happened to her?"

"She healed you." Lily said.

"What? You let her heal a silver poisoning! James! How could you let her do this?"

"I swear to you, when I'll get my hands on that bastard…" James made a violent gesture in the air and completely ignored Remus's words.

"That won't be necessary." Rose spoke softly. "He'll be gone by Christmas…and I'll probably go as well…"

"What?" Remus asked sharply. "What do you mean?" but his anger soon turned to worry when she passed out. "Rose? Wake up…Rose?"


	5. The Haunters

**Chapter 5: The Haunters.**

**Today.**

"Shouldn't you guys go to bed?" Tonks raised her eyebrows and looked at her watch. It was almost two o'clock and they were heading to Hogwarts tomorrow.

"No…we want to hear more." Hermione exclaimed. "What happened to Rose?"

"Obviously she was quite alright the morning after." Remus smiled. "Tonks is right, you should go to sleep, I'll tell you more in time."

The young wizards sighed with surrender and rose to their feet. "Good night." Harry said and Remus and Tonks smiled at him.

"Night, will we see you guys tomorrow?" Hermione asked.

"I'm going with you guys on the train." Remus nodded.

"Are you by any chance…" Harry raised his eyebrows with anticipation and Hermione held her breath.

"Yeah, I'm the new DADA professor." Remus nodded, smiling.

"Yes!" Hermione and Harry shouted. "This is great!" Harry said.

"Finally, someone who can teach…" Hermione smiled and Remus flushed.

"Really, I'm sure the other teachers weren't that bad…" He mumbled and Harry snorted.

"You should know…you studied with a member of the Umbridge family…"

Remus smiled and Harry and Hermione left the room and headed upstairs. Tonks grinned at Remus and then just kept staring at him until he talked. "What?"

"I remember your wife." She said softly with a hint of mischief in her eyes.

"You never saw her." he raised his eyebrows and tried to search his memories.

"I saw you guys snogging in Sirius's kitchen." Remus's mouth opened with shock. "You looked real cute. You never noticed that I was even there." She smirked and Remus remembered and smiled as well.

"This was the first time we ever kissed." He said and Tonks snorted.

"You looked quite professional to me." She laughed. "So, tell me…who was she? There must be something about her…"

"What makes you say that?"

"I've read about werewolves…"

"Oh…if I had a galleon for every time I heard that line…"

"Shut up…werewolves mate for life, right?" Remus nodded and she continued. "And, knowing you as a person, I know that you are a very special man." Remus flushed again. "So, what was it about her?"

"When we took the soul bonding charm I was stunned from what I saw. I wasn't entirely ready for what was about to come and this was the first time I realized what she did. Not for me…for her own sake." Tonks stared at him for a moment and he continued. "I suppose that in that way she was a lot like…" He stopped for a moment and sighed, finding trouble in expressing the name. "Like Sirius…"

**Then.**

Music could be heard from the great hall where a band of witches played a slow dance. It was nearly midnight and the ball was supposed to be over soon. The air was freezing and Remus wrapped himself even more inside his cloak. He sat on the stairs next to the great hall, leaning against the wall and completely hidden from view by an armor suit that occasionally burst out singing a Christmas song with hoarse voice.

The large oak doors were closed but Remus was still cold. It was snowing all day long and the green lands around the castle turned white and amazingly festive within a matter of hours. Everyone was happy inside the ball but Remus didn't feel like dancing tonight. He looked at his hand that only two days ago was covered with a black burn that might have killed him. Umbridge used a simple trick, Remus realized now, the quill cut his flesh and wrote with his blood but it was also covered with silver ink…that went straight into his blood system.

Remus had the misfortune to be extremely allergic to silver, perhaps even more then other werewolves. It didn't matter now, he thought bitterly, what did matter was that Rose healed him and knew he was a werewolf…and she was avoiding him. She walked away from him every time he tried to talk to her and barely acknowledged him when they passed each other on the halls.

And Lily Evans knew too. Remus smiled to himself, at least his little experience with death brought Lily and James together. Last time he looked they were dancing pretty close to each other. Sirius also caught himself a pretty looking Ravenclaw girl who nearly got a heart attack when he asked her to dance with him.

He could hear footsteps and turned his head to look at the stairs. Rose walked down dressed with a muggle skirt and high boots. Above that she wore a black cloak. Her hair was spread around her shoulders and she looked sad and upset. Remus gapped at her. 'Close your mouth…close your mouth…too late…'

She stopped the moment she saw him. Her eyes were bright and red but she smiled shakily at him. He managed to close his mouth and smiled softly, motioning her to sit down with him. She sat down and he could see her legs when her skirt rose a little. A familiar jolt of desire shot through him and he closed his eyes briefly. She was beautiful, there was no doubt about it and she wanted him, right? After all, why did she save him? He shook his head and silenced the voice that was inside of him, the wolf.

"Rose." He said somewhat breathlessly.

"Hi, Remus, why aren't you inside?"

"I didn't feel like dancing." He shrugged. "I came for the food. Why aren't you there?"

"No one asked me." She shrugged.

'I would have asked you.' He wanted to say but instead he just stared at her again. "Hey, you want to go outside for a while?" he asked.

"It's freezing!" she laughed.

"So?"

"Alright." She smiled and they headed outside.

It was indeed, freezing and Remus reached out and held her hand inside his own, warming her just with that slight touch. They stopped next to a bench and sat down close to each other. Rose hugged her knees with her arms and snuggled closer to Remus who instinctively wrapped his arm around her. After a few moments he spoke.

"Thank you." He said, his breathing creating a fog around his face.

"For what?"

"For healing me." His eyes searched hers and he held their gaze. Her eyes were so sad it broke his heart. "You didn't have to do this for me."

"Of course I did!" she exclaimed. "It was my fault. If it wasn't me you wouldn't be in this mess."

"What are you talking about?" he gazed her again and she backed away from him.

His eyes were so deep and she felt her heart beating even faster. He would hate her; there was no doubt in her heart. How could he not hate her for what she was? Everything was her fault, Umbridge hates part humans but if it weren't for her he would never have done something like that to a student. Everything was her fault. She felt tears forming in her eyes and she shook her head violently.

Remus reached out and caressed her cheek, experiencing once again the familiar feeling of lust and need inside of him. But he didn't want to stop now. He couldn't stop. There was something about her that made the wolf inside of him stronger, wilder…their faces were inches apart and he could feel her scent…apples and…unmistaken desire.

Rose closed her eyes. He would hate her, yes, but still…she was drawing so close to him. It was impossible not to feel his presence and not to react. His body radiated heat and she wanted to snuggle deep inside that heat that would keep her safe…safe…

"That's enough!" A cold voice disturbed them and they broke apart, staring at professor Umbridge who stared back at them fuming with anger. He grabbed Rose's arm and pulled her to her feet violently. She gave a cry of pain and Remus was on his feet within a second, ready to hex him.

"Leave her alone!" he cried.

"There is someone here to see you, Miss Haunter…you should bring the werewolf as well. That way we could see the filth you're hanging with."

Remus's eyes widened and he felt his blood boil. How dare he? Rose released herself from his grasp and headed towards the castle. Umbridge followed her and Remus grabbed her hand the moment Umbridge tried to take it. "Don't touch her." Remus sneered and for the first time ever, Umbridge backed away. "Rose? What's going on?" he asked but she didn't reply. She just shook her head as her tears fell down her cheeks.

When they got to the castle, Rose headed directly towards Umbridge office and walked inside. Remus followed her and Umbridge walked after them and locked the door behind him. Remus found that once again the room was dark only this time a tall man stood next to the window. He heard Rose breathing hard before she spoke.

"Hello, father."

"My child…" The tall man turned around and shot Remus a look that could kill. Remus felt like he was hit with a shower of ice water. The man's eyes held nothing but hatred and he fought the urge to back away from the intense gaze.

"What did I do to deserve the honor of your visit?" Rose asked with a voice that matched her father's gaze.

"I've heard rumors…that you are making friends with a werewolf."

Remus's back stiffened…what the…

Rose smiled. "A werewolf? Well, I've never seen him in his werewolf form. I believe he is a very beautiful wolf, don't you think?"

"What is wrong with you?" the man moved so fast that both Remus and Rose missed his movement. He grabbed her forearms and shook her violently. "Have you forgotten what the werewolves did to your mother? Have you forgotten how they stole our land? Where is your silver knife? Where is it?"

Rose shook her head. "Leave me alone!"

"No!" he slapped her and she fell to the ground. Remus hurried to help her but the man stopped him when he aimed a silver knife to his chest. Remus backed away and Rose got up and tried to stop her father. He was moving too close to Remus and he was aiming the knife too close to his neck.

Remus backed away until his back hit the wall. He watched with wide eyes at the silver object that was about to cut his neck.

Umbridge smiled.

Rose made a move, trying to grasp her father's arm.

"That's enough!" a roaring voice stopped the movements in the room and they all turned to the shadows next to the window where Albus Dumbledore stood. Remus sighed with relief and Rose's father dropped the knife. Rose pushed him away and stood between them.

"When Rose talked to me this morning I refused to believe but now…" Dumbledore was talking calmly but his eyes reflected the anger he felt. "Mr. Haunter, I expected a more mature behavior from you. And…Umbridge…consider yourself relieved from your duties."

"But…headmas…"

"Silence…Rose, Remus…you may leave."

Remus nodded weakly but Rose still looked at her father.

"Rose…if you walk out don't ever bother to come back…" Mr. Haunter sneered.

Remus's eyes widened and Rose smiled softly and approached her father.

"I pity you…" she said."Yes…we fight with the werewolves on territory but only because your family stole it from them. And we never bother to talk to them because you know that male werewolves don't get along together when they're in their human forms. But you never bothered to talk with just one of them, did you? And about mother…" she paused for a moment and then continued. "A werewolf killed her, that's right, but only after you slaughtered his mate. An eye for an eye…" she then turned to Umbridge and smiled sweetly at the old man.

"And you? You call yourself a friend of my father, right?" Umbridge nodded franticly. "There is an old saying…you shouldn't lust for your friends family, right? And you…definitely lusted for me…" a small smile appeared on her lips when her father turned and stared at who once was his friend.

She gazed at them for a moment and left the room. Remus followed her, still completely shocked. When they got to Gryffindor common room he found his voice again. "Rose…"

"Remus…I'm sorry. I never told you who I was because I was afraid you'd hate me. I'm sorry." Her eyes were filled with tears and she refused to meet his eyes. "He could have killed you tonight…he would have…" a sob escaped from her throat and Remus moved to hold her but she backed away from him. "No…I don't deserve this…I'm sorry…" and with those words she ran upstairs, leaving him alone in the common room.


	6. New Discoveries

**Chapter 6: New Discoveries.**

**Then.**

"Thank you so much, really." Rose sighed. "Why did you drag me in here? I don't want to see him, I won't feel comfortable."

"I don't care." Lily shrugged. "James invited me and I don't want to go alone."

"You and James seem pretty close." The brown haired witch smirked.

"Yeah." Lily grinned. "I think I really like him. I think he actually changed."

"It's quite possible." Rose stopped next to a small building. The building was very dirty and looked quite scary. It stood in a dark corner of Diagon alley and looked quite deserted. The street was pretty quiet as it was Christmas day and the two witches had no one to ask for directions.

"Well, we need number 15." Lily looked around her, searching for the building's number.

The sound of a window opening startled them and they looked up. James Potter's head appeared from one of the windows of the third floor. "Hey, you guys, it's over here." He called.

"We're coming up!" Lily waved her hand to him and grinned.

"Wipe that stupid grin, will you?" Rose smirked and followed Lily up the stairs. They walked inside a small apartment that looked like it's been cleaned lately. It had a living room and a kitchen and another door that led to a bathroom. James welcomed them at the door, grinning wildly at Lily.

"Merry Christmas!" He hugged them both briefly and then led them inside. Rose sat on the couch and observed her surroundings, Sirius walked in, carrying bottles of butter beer and smirking at the sight of James and Lily kissing. Sitting next to Rose, he sighed dramatically. "Who would have guessed those two will end up together?"

Rose smiled. "Hey, Sirius, Merry Christmas."

"Hey, Rose, I bet you wonder where Remus is, right?"

"Playing matchmaker?" Rose smirked at him and he smiled.

"Do you like my place?" He changed the subject, offering her a bottle of butterbeer.

"How come you live alone?" She opened the bottle and looked around her.

"My family hates me." He answered and Rose saw a glint of sadness in his eyes, it passed a moment later and his brown eyes returned to normal.

"Why?" She asked.

"My family thinks that being a pure blood is all that matters and I hate it. My parents hated the fact that I made friends with James because they think the Potter's are blood traitors and when they heard Remus is my friend…" Sirius laughed bitterly. "I can still hear my mother's screaming. After that I ran to James and when I turned seventeen in August I bought this place."

"It has a great location." Rose nodded and Sirius laughed again.

"Yeah, I know the building looks horrible…so, I heard you're father doesn't like you very much either." He added gently, secretly wanting to hear her story as well.

"My father hates werewolves." She said, her voice hard and distant. "Lately I discovered surprising details on my family and I decided that I won't be a part of it anymore."

"And Remus?" he asked.

"What about him? How could he even look at me now that he knows that my family kills werewolves every full moon?"

Sirius observed his surroundings, James and Lily were standing next to the window and Remus was still in the kitchen. He sat closer to Rose and talked slowly.

"Let me tell you something about Remus." He said. "I love him dearly and he is an amazing friend and I know for sure that he has a crush on you for a long time now. You fascinate him." He paused for a moment and then continued, looking directly in her eyes. "Remus likes to be liked. That's one of the reasons he agreed to talk to me after the Snape incident two months ago. If I were in his shoes I wouldn't give me a second chance like that."

"The Snape incident?" She raised her eyebrows.

"It's a long story and I was an idiot. I nearly got Snape killed and I almost turned Remus to a killer." Sirius looked down.

"Likes to be liked?"

"Just talk to him. He doesn't really understand you…and he wants to."

Rose sighed. "I guess I would talk to him eventually." Sirius grinned and pointed at the direction of the kitchen.

"He's making coffee; he had a rough full moon two days ago."

Rose smiled a little and then got up and walked over to the kitchen. When she got there she found Remus sitting with his back to her, drinking a cup of coffee. He wore old blue robes that looked shabby and over used. His shoulders were slumped and even when she stood behind him she could see how tired he was.

She entered the kitchen and walked quietly towards him. Hesitating for a moment, she reached out and touched his shoulder lightly.

"Rose." He stated quietly, not bothering to look up from his coffee.

"You heard me?" she asked and sat across from him.

Remus laughed a dry laugh. "You should know better." He mocked and her eyes widened, tears forming in them.

"I should go." She got up but he rose from his chair with surprising speed and grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean to say that, please stay. I just…I read something in History of Magic book and…" he trailed off when she sat again, sighing.

"I read that too. I was naive and a foolish little girl. I've been taught to hate part humans, especially werewolves, for all my life and then during the summer…" she looked away from him. "I saw my family name in the History of Magic book. I was amazed at the thought that we were famous and then I read on and discovered that my grandfather legislated a decree that allowed everyone to haunt werewolves at any form. And then he made every werewolf to register at the ministry. I never knew that…" She broke into sobs and Remus reached out and held her hand, he wanted to do more…he wanted to envelope her in his arms and never let go but he also needed to hear more. She stopped talking for a moment and then continued, still crying.

"One day, I went to the forest where I knew for sure I could find one of them. And I did…I found an old, tired man who was so kind to me…even after I told him I was a Haunter. He told me about the night my father killed his wife…his mate and then I understood everything…before I went to Hogwarts I tried to confront with my father but he wouldn't listen to me. And then he sent Umbridge to make sure I wasn't doing anything stupid like making friends with you. He knew about you…"

Remus nodded. "I'm listed in the ministry."

"And when he taught about werewolves and told all those lies…I just snapped. It's my fault he poisoned you with the silver."

"But you healed me." Remus caressed the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Yes…I only discovered I can do this about a year ago. Madam Pompfry is teaching me."

"Look at me." He asked softly and she raised her eyes to meet his. "Thank you for healing me and thank you for standing up with me against Umbridge. That was very brave."

"It wasn't brave…" she wiped the tears from her face.

"Of course it was. You are very brave, standing up against your family."

"I guess." She shrugged, still holding his gaze.

"How did you know?" He asked. "Did you check the lunar chart or did you notice that I was ill every time the moon was full?"

"Neither." She smiled a little and Remus looked surprised.

"Then, how?"

She stood up and he followed her. Facing him she caressed his cheek lightly. "It's hard; to detect a werewolf in his human form, but you were extremely easy to pick up. It's in the way you walk…smoothly, slowly…like a wolf…you walk with a pack of friends who look up to you and your eyes…" she hesitated for a moment. "They are charming, enchanting, almost too deep…"

They were extremely close to each other. Remus could easily smell her sweet scent and felt his heart beating faster then ever. They stared at each other for some time until Remus lowered his head and kissed her gently. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth slightly allowing him to explore even further. Remus enveloped her waist and pulled her firmly against his body.

He moaned softly when he felt her tongue caressing his own. He kissed other girls before but this felt so much better. He caressed her back slowly and smiled when she shuddered and held him even more tightly.

Rose sighed when he broke the kiss and leaned her head against his shoulder. His kiss sent shivers all around her body and it felt like she was on fire. She breathed hard and then pulled him for another kiss. He smiled to her mouth and she caressed his back causing him to groan. Now they were smiling and kissing, teasing each other, oblivious to the world around them and to the very giggling Nimphadora Tonks who was pulled out from the kitchen by a grinning Sirius.

**Today.**

The blond haired wizard examined the parchment carefully. For him it contained much more information then the writer of this parchment will ever know. It pointed a dangerous progress towards healing. And that healing will destroy him.

Sneaking his way out of Azkaban was hard but he managed to convince Fudge that he was under the Imperious curse again and so he was out and he allowed himself to become extremely involved with the management of a certain wizarding hospital. He was, of course, one of the board members and was determined to cut the budget of the hospitalization departments. In order to do so, he needed reports on the patients that were occupying the beds.

In a matter of minutes he found two very disturbing details. Rose Lupin managed to survive the attack on her house and was progressing rapidly towards overcoming the 'Cage curse'. Those new facts raised new questions which the most important of them was: Who got her out of the burning house?

Lucius Malfoy reached out and grabbed his cloak and wand. He needed to visit a certain patient in St. Mungo's hospital.


	7. Decree Number 15

**Chapter 7: Decree number 15.**

Here is the time line…it's very important for the story: it's taken from the 'Harry Potter Lexicon.' The Marauders all graduated in June 1978. Peter started spying for Voldemort sometime in 1979. Harry was born at the end of July 1980…

**Today.**

Remus Lupin breathed a sigh of relief when he opened his eyes and discovered the sun has already set. He waited for this evening since September the first last Monday. He has been teaching for a whole week now and it seemed no one cared even a bit about his delicate condition. He received the shock of his life when he discovered that he was the most popular teacher at school.

He loved teaching, he always felt like this was one of the best things he could ever do. It gave him a wonderful warm feeling when he saw his students studying hard and writing their essays even better then ever. Of course the Slytherins were a different story, especially Draco Malfoy who kept smirking like he knew something Remus had no idea about.

He frowned for a moment and stopped in the middle of closing the buttons of his shirt. Was there a possibility that Draco knew something? His father sneaked his way out of Azkaban again, claiming he was under the Imperio curse, but that was rubbish! Everyone knows Malfoy is a death eater…everyone but Fudge…

Shaking his head, he resumed dressing and combed his hair, trying to look at his best. He was tired and already felt the pull of the silver moon that would be full within a week. He grabbed his coat and scarf and headed towards the fire. He flooed to Diagon alley and from there he proceeded towards muggle London and St.Mungo's hospital.

It was raining hard and he started to get angry with himself for not taking an umbrella. His long black coat turned wet and heavy and Remus hurried towards the hospital. Nothing would make him angry tonight, not on the night he sees his wife. He needed to tell her so much. He wanted to share his happiness of being able to teach again with someone who will understand him.

Making sure no one payed attention to him, he walked right through the window that led to the hospital. Once there, he casted a drying spell on his clothes and hair and proceeded walking, feeling much better.

But when he entered the room his wife was he sensed that there was something terribly wrong with the way the room was…everything was so…quiet…Alice Longbottom didn't run around the room giving everyone sweets and the nurses weren't moving all around the room. He frowned again and walked further inside, towards the bed that stood next to the window.

He was about to open the curtain when Annie, the head nurse, opened it from inside. They both jerked backwards and Annie gasped with surprise. "Remus, I didn't know you're gonna come today."

"I'm here almost every Sunday; you should know that by now, Annie." He tried to smile but a strong feeling of fear filled his heart. "What's going on here? Why is everything so…quiet?"

"Well…Allice Longbottom started screaming and we had to give her a potion to calm her down. I don't know what caused that reaction from her." Annie sighed.

"Is there something wrong with Rose?" He asked bluntly.

"Look…Remus, I'm not sure why, but she seemed very upset lately…"

"Define lately." Remus ordered.

"For about five days." She said.

"Why wasn't I informed?" He asked sharply, his eyes turning dark from anger. "And what do you mean upset?"

"We thought it was something temporary. She barely eats and doesn't want to get out from her bed…"

"Do you think she remembers something?" He cut her mid sentence again.

"The doctor couldn't say. She still doesn't talk."

"Let me see her." he moved forward but she tried to block his path.

"Remus, you might not like what…" she stopped talking when he grabbed her shoulders and moved her gently from his way.

Remus stared at his wife, feeling his heart breaking to pieces. She was curled to a small ball under the blanket, her arms holding her knees and she was crying silently. From her red eyes and swollen face he could tell she's been crying for hours. He sat next to her on the bed and caressed her hair slowly. "Can't you give her a sedative or something?"

At his words Rose jumped away from him and curled into an even tighter ball as far away from him as she could.

"She won't let us." Annie smiled sadly. "I don't want to tie her to the bed."

"Yeah…" Remus nodded. "I'll try to calm her down a bit."

"Okay…" The black haired nurse left them alone.

Rose continued crying quietly and Remus continued staring at her. He felt like he was getting the silent treatment all over again. There were other times where he wanted her to scream at him, wanted her to yell and hate him but she never did it. She always bore her pain quietly.

"Rose?" He whispered. "Why are you sad? What happened?"

She shook her head violently and looked away from him. He sat beside her on the bed and she slowly left her knees and wiped her tears with her hands. Remus held one of her hands and squeezed it lightly, trying to receive any kind of response from her. To his surprise she shook his hand back and looked at him with sad eyes.

Remus's heart stopped beating. For the first time in sixteen years he saw recognition in her eyes. He saw a look she never gave him after that horrible night.

"You know who I am?" He whispered, bearly hearing himself over the sudden roar in his ears.

She nodded slowly, more tears streaming down her face. She held his palms and traced the finger that once held the ring she chose for him. "I still have it." He whispered, choking from his own tears. He reached out and pulled a gold chain that was hidden under his shirt. The chain held a plain, white gold ring. He enveloped her hands with his palms and breathed hard. "I couldn't find yours…you took it off because…because…" He was sobbing now, bearly capable of whispering. "You said your fingers got swollen from the pregnancy and after the fire…I couldn't find it…"

Rose enveloped him in her arms and he held her tightly, not wanting to let go. He pressed his lips to her hair and inhaled her scent. "Oh…Rose…what triggered this? Can you talk? Talk to me…" he whispered, nearly begging.

She looked into his eyes and opened her mouth but nothing came out and she burst into tears once more. He held her close to him until she relaxed, promising her without words that everything will be all right. Eventually, she fell asleep in his arms and he found that he couldn't let go. He closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, a single thought in his mind.

'I still love you.'

**Then. June 1979.**

Rose Haunter continued reading even after she heard the front door of the Lupin's house being slammed shut. She was on his bed, reading one of his many books. It was pretty late and although she was tired she wanted to wait for him to get from work.

Now, a year after graduation, she was head healer in St.Mungo's hospital, a job that took most of her time and energy. Remus worked in all kinds of jobs and had troubles finding one that would last more then a month or two. They haven't seen each other for almost two weeks and she missed him terribly. He always made her feel safe and content and could make her smile after a hard day. Not seeing him for two weeks made her feel like all her strength left her.

Her thoughts were disturbed by the sound of him walking up the stairs, obviously upset over something. She could easily hear him cursing loudly at an unknown victim. He barged inside his own room, throwing what looked like a copy of the

'Daily Prophet' and a few galleons on the desk.

"Stupid, stupid witch…" he muttered.

"You wanna tell me something?" She said and startled him. He turned to look at her and then sat next to her on the bed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, hugging her tightly.

"I haven't seen you in ages." She caressed his back. "I missed you."

"Oh…I missed you too…" He bent down and kissed her sweetly. "Where are my parents?" he raised his eyebrow.

"Your mom said they are going to visit some friends. What happened? Why were you so angry?"

He sighed. "I lost another job."

"You'll find another one." She said and pulled him to another kiss.

"I'm not sure…"He sighed."Have you read the paper today?" she shook her head and he gave her the paper. He eyes widened when she read the article in the first page.

"Werewolves decree number 15…" she read in horror."Dolores Umbridge, assistant to minister of magic…werewolves will not work at the following jobs…" She read silently the list of jobs that were forbidden for werewolves. "…In fear that they might hurt innocent bystanders…but that's rubbish!" She exclaimed. "That woman knows nothing about werewolves…I'll kill her, I swear!" she rose from his bed, dropping the book she read on the floor, and started pacing.

"Don't be silly…" Remus said gently. "Is she a relative of…him?"

"Yes…I'm not sure, I think she's his cousin or something…how could she do this?"

"Come on…Rose…I don't want to talk about it now." He begged and pulled her back towards the bed.

She sat down next to him. "Fine." She muttered and he laughed at her.

"Don't get angry now…" he smiled. "Tell me about your day."

"It was hard as usual." She shrugged. "I love my job but it completely drains me."

"Stay with me tonight." He pulled her with him on the bed and tucked them both under the covers.

"What will your parents say?"

"We're not kids anymore." He kissed her forehead. "Besides, were not going to do anything."

"Yeah…" She felt a bit disappointed at his words but knew he was right. They were together for a year and a half and done nothing more then snogging when they had some time alone. And even though, lately, it was getting harder and harder to stop touching and kissing each other, she knew they won't do anything more.

He wanted her…there was no doubt in her mind but they both knew that werewolves like wolves, mate for life. And Remus, being the kind man he was, would never force her into it without her permission. She closed her eyes and enjoyed his hands that traveled all around her back, caressing her gently.

"What were you reading?" he asked.

"I looked for your name in the mythology."

"Oh, yeah?" he sounded amused. "And you found that Remus was killed by his brother?" she nodded and he faced her, smiling. "You know, I already had this conversation with James and Sirius…I don't have a brother…"

"Yes you do…" She said and he kissed her deeply.

"Don't believe everything you read, sweet Rose…" he murmured to her lips and she kissed him back, hard, making him to moan and sneak his hands under her shirt. His warm hands drove her mad with desire and she almost screamed with frustration when he froze and stopped moving.

His eyes grew wide and he moved away from her, trying to cover his own need and excitement. Her flushed face and the desire in her eyes didn't help in calming his already aroused body. He breathed hard. "This might not have been such a good idea…"

"I'm sorry…"

"NO! No…it's not your fault…I need to get some water…" and with those words he left the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts. She felt like she wanted to burry herself with the humiliation of being rejected like this but after a while she came back to her senses and understood his need for a bit of space.

She rested her head on the pillow and closed her eyes. He'll come back in a while and will hold her when she sleeps. She smiled at that thought and then frowned as a new thought crossed her mind.

'He has a brother…he has three brothers…'


	8. Decisions part1

**Chapter 8: Decisions.**

**Then. August 1979.**

Rose walked faster and faster towards her office in St.Mungo's hospital. Still walking, she unbuttoned her white robe and took it off. She released her brown hair from the tight bun and it spread around her shoulders creating an enchanting aura around her pale face.

She was horribly late.

She was going to meet Remus and the others at the 'Three Broomsticks' a half an hour ago but an emergency case showed up and the healer that was supposed to cover for her was late. She got to her office and grabbed her cloak and purse. She was about to leave when she heard a knock on her door.

"No!" She hissed. "I'm not here anymore! What ever it is talk to Mary, I just saw her walking in."

"Miss Haunter?" A black haired man entered her office.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm very late and if you just…" She stopped talking when she recognized the man that stood in front of her.

His robes were black and they clashed horribly with his pale face. He had an expression of discomfort on his face and looked like all he wanted was to run away from her office.

"Severus Snape." She stated, offering him her hand. "What can I do for you?"

"They told me to talk with you about the potions master job." He shook her hand and smiled faintly.

"Oh…alright…just leave me your resume and I'll look it up tomorrow. It's not really my decision to make. The board members select the right applicant for the job."

"Right." He handed her a long parchment and she placed it together with other similar resumes. There were quite many of them but Severus wasn't worried. He knew that Lucius Malfoy had great influence among the board members. And if the dark lord wanted him to work there…he will surely make it happen.

"Is there anything more I can do for you?" Rose asked, looking at her watch.

"Can I buy you some coffee?" He blurted, flushing hard.

"I'm sorry…I'm running late. Parhaps some other time?"

"You're still seeing him? Lupin?"

"Yes, I'm still seeing Remus."

"Right then, I'll see you around then." He turned and left her office. It was amazing how the boys he hated so much at school had it all. He liked Rose Haunter from the moment he saw her and was quite sure that she would end up in Slytherin with him. Severus's father knew her father very well and told him everything about the little girl who cried wolf…

And now look at her! Severus groaned with frustration as he walked along the corridors of the hospital. She is dating a monster who can kill her with his own hands from a strike of hunger or lust or god knows what. Why date a half breed monster when she could date him?

Rose Haunter stared at his retreating back and frowned for a moment. He was too sure of himself, wasn't he? He actually told her that he would see her soon. And what was that with the coffee? She picked her purse again and left her office. She headed towards the doors that led to the muggle street when she heard someone calling her name.

"I'm not here!" She shouted.

"Rose!" Mary, the other head healer ran after her. "Rose! There's been an attack at the 'Three Broomsticks'!"

Rose stopped moving and then turned around and ran back inside, her heart sinking.

**Today.**

She still didn't eat anything and was growing thinner and paler everyday. Remus watched her…she was sleeping. It wasn't his normal day of visiting but he needed to see how she was doing.

He didn't like what he saw.

He saw a young woman starving herself to death and she couldn't even tell him why she did this. Why now? Why now after all the progress she's done? She was still a mystery for him and no wonder; after all, he was married to her less then a year.

He sighed when Annie approached him. "Remus, I got you the forms you need to sign."

"Tell me again what I am signing on." He took the parchments and looked at them, can't really read them.

"We want your approval to run a series of tests to determine a possibility of some kind of a muggle or wizard disease and also your approval to force feed her. She barely ate anything for three days now. If her body won't get food…" she stopped talking when he grabbed the quill and signed the parchments, looking quite angry and ashamed with himself.

He handed her the parchments and sighed. "Just don't hurt her, okay?"

"You did the right thing, Remus." She patted his shoulder and he sighed again.

Rose woke up after an hour and seemed surprised to see him. She smiled warmly at him and he sat next to her on the bed. "How are you?" he asked softly.

She nodded and closed her eyes. Remus's stomach gave a sound of nausea, he could smell it…there was something so very wrong with her. Was that the scent of death? He shuddered and called for Annie.

The nurse walked inside carrying a few potions and some food. Rose, if possible, paled even more at the sight of her. Remus grabbed some bread and held it in front of her face. "Eat." He ordered and she shook her head. "Rose, eat…please." He tried to look stern and powerful but it didn't work, she still refused.

"Rose…EAT THE FOOD! EAT ALREADY!" He screamed, almost pushing the bread into her mouth.

She slapped him.

And then started screaming.

She screamed hard, not really forming any words, but she still caught him by surprise. Two wizards entered the room. They both managed to hold her and Remus nodded to their unasked question.

"If you have to tie her to the bed then do it. I don't care what you do as long as she eats." His voice was cold and hard and distant but he couldn't ignore her eyes.

They pleaded him, they asked him and when he didn't comply they hated him and turned cold and refuse to look at him.

He turned away from her and left the room. Sitting on one of the plastic chairs, he allowed himself to cry. Oblivious to his surroundings, not caring that people saw him and heard him sobbing.

Not even seeing Severus Snape entering the room.

**Then. August 1979.**

Half of the tables were upside down and were used as shelters from the spells that hit almost every corner of the room. Only now, a few minutes after everything stopped, people started coming out from their shelters.

Many others didn't leave their shelters, they were dead. Hit by the killing curse that stole their life within a second.

Many others were injured. Some from the curses it self, some from objects that hit them during the battle.

Everything was quiet for a while. Until a woman started screaming and all hell broke loose. The death eaters appeared out of no where and attacked anyone on sight, not caring if they were hitting a pure blood, a half blood, a mud blood or some bottles of butterbeer, they killed and injured as much as they could, demonstrating the Dark Lord's power.

Behind a round table, James Potter hugged his fiancé Lily Evans in his arms, fully aware to the fact that they just barely managed to escape one of the green rays that filled the room. Their eyes met and Lily's eyes were full with tears. James removed his broken glasses and sighed. "Are you alright?" he asked shakily.

"Yeah, you?" she caressed his cheek.

"I bumped my head on the floor but other then that…I'm fine."

They slowly got up and looked around them, looking for Sirius, Remus and Peter. They noticed Peter first, looking quite shocked but other then that, unharmed. They hurried to him and they all looked for Remus and Sirius.

A loud groan got their attention and they looked down to see. Sirius was bleeding really hard from several places in his body and Remus kneeling beside him, trying to stop his friend's bleeding and completely ignoring the horrible bleeding gush that covered his forehead.

"What happened?" James exclaimed.

"Someone put him under the Cruciatous curse. He was under it for a long time." Remus said urgently. "You have to help me stop the bleeding!"

"Remus, you need to sit down, you're bleeding…" Lily tried to move him but he refused.

"No, I need to make sure he's alright…"

Peter looked at the scene in front of him and a new surprising thought invaded his mind. They were his friends, right…but…could he ever give his life for them? Could he suffer like Remus suffers right now in order to try and save Sirius?

He was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of apparating and they were immediately surrounded with healers. They helped get everyone out from the pub and started to evacuate them to the hospital.

"Remus!" A loud cry startled them and they saw Rose running towards them, her white robe stained with dirt and blood. "Are you guys alright?"

"Rose! You have to help Sirius!" Remus begged, he was beginning to feel dizzy.

"Remus…you're bleeding…" She reached out for him but he stopped her.

"No, you have to take care of Sirius; he was under the Cruciatous curse…please help him…"

Rose looked from him to Sirius who was unconscious. "Mary!" She screamed and the healed ran to her. "Help him." She motioned towards Remus. "I'll deal with this one."

She kneeled next to Sirius and started healing his wounds. Mary guided Remus into one of the chairs and healed the cut on his forehead. Remus thanked her and looked at Rose who still worked on Sirius. After a while they moved him to St. Mungo's.

Remus sighed with relief…everyone are going to be alright…


	9. Decisions part2

**Chapter 9: Decisions (part2)**

**Then. August 1979.**

Rose paced all over Remus's small bedroom, every once in a while stumbling on the carpet that covered the floor. She wore one of his shirts that covered her down to her knees. Her hair was wet and she tried to keep herself busy with opening and buttoning the first button of the green shirt. When she opened it her creamy skin and the top of her bra could be seen and that was fine with her. It would probably be alright with Remus as well, until he'll run away from her to take a cold shower.

But he is already in the shower. What is taking him so long?

She never felt like this…never felt so helpless. They apparated directly to the entrance of the 'Three Broomsticks' and the sight of all that destruction was enough to make her break into cold sweat. The thought was horrible. Standing there and thinking that the only people who loved her were dead. And then she lost all her calm posture and ran inside only to see them all alive. What a relief! Sirius was badly injured, yes, but he will be out of the hospital by tomorrow and Remus's cut was healing perfectly.

But that horrible thought was still there. She could have lost them all today. She could have lost him.

Still wearing a hole in the carpet, she stumbled again and fell straight into Remus's arms. Remus grinned a little when he saw her angry face and then pulled her after him to sit on the bed. "Alright, what's going on? I've watched you creating a hole in my carpet for a few minutes now and you haven't noticed me. What is it?"

"Nothing." She answered her voice really high.

"You're hysterical." He observed perfectly, like he always did with her.

"That's ridiculous!" and that was a complete lie.

"Of course it is." Remus nodded, smiling. "I'm alright, don't worry."

"But I am worried, Remus!" She exclaimed. "You could have been killed, all of you."

"But nothing happened! We're alright." He reached out for her hand and caressed it gently.

"I know…" Her voice was shaking now. "But I kept having this mental picture that showed me your dead body and I…" She started crying and he enveloped her in his arms, pulling her firmly against his body.

"Shhh…there are dark times now and we have to fight together. I may be working at the muggle world but I can still protect myself. And we're both members in the order, right? We'll fight together and eventually…we'll win…"

"Yeah…" She raised her head and their eyes locked. "The best DADA student in our year. You passed Lily and James." She smiled and he grinned.

The mood between them changed. Remus found himself noticing very minor details about her. The way her long eyelashes were making her eyes look larger and deeper. The way her wet hair dripped water on his hand, the way her breathes came in short almost inaudible gasps. His face flushed and he started getting up from the bed when she pulled him towards her for a kiss.

She watched his face closely. Noticing how his eyes grew wider and darker, noticing his flushed face and made her decision. She won't let him leave her tonight. She pulled him for a passionate kiss. Her hands caressed his wet hair and his back and he shuddered in her arms, pushing her to a position beneath him.

"Rose…this shouldn't…"

"Shut up, Remus…" She mumbled and removed his shirt with skill she never knew she possessed.

"No…I…you need to know what this means to me." He pleaded her, trying to stop her from kissing his neck.

"I know what this means to you, Remus, I've known from the first moment I saw you…don't you love me?" The thought was hurting her, was he playing with her all along?

"Of course I love you." He responded. "But you need to realize that if we're going to go any further there is no way back for me." His eyes were soft and he almost wished he wouldn't have to say the next words. "And there will be no way back for you either…"

"I know that." She whispered.

And Remus couldn't really deny himself from her anymore. He wanted her so much now that it became a pleasant torture just to watch her. And she was there, offering herself to him without hesitation. He bent his head and kissed her softly; letting his hands roam all over her body for the first time, slowly unbuttoning the shirt she wore and kissing every piece of exposed flesh he revealed.

Rose moved her hands and tangled them in his hair when he kissed her neck and moved a bit lower. The strong wave of passion overwhelmed her and she found herself almost paralyzed. It seemed like Remus knew perfectly what he was doing and where he was going. Animal instincts? Her mind wondered and she laughed softly. Remus raised his head to look at her. "What?" He asked softly.

He saw her eyes grow wide and dark and she moaned softly, sending shivers everywhere in his body and he kissed her again. He was surprised when she grabbed his hand and showed him where and how to touch her and he allowed himself to do the same.

After a while he raised his head again and gazed her with question in his eyes. Rose knew that even now, after all the stuff they did; he was giving her a way out. But she didn't want a way out and he understood. She looked at him when he grabbed his wand and muttered a contraceptive spell and smiled gently. She'll tell him later…

She'll tell him later that his eyes turned molten gold…the eyes of a mated wolf…

**Today.**

Hermione, Harry and Ron stared at professor Lupin that lectured in a very distant voice about a curse they already covered the week before. They weren't the only one who noticed their professor's strange behavior. It was like his mind was busy somewhere very far away from Hogwarts.

"Do you think it got something to do with his wife?" Hermione muttered to Harry and he nodded his head, looking worried.

"Wife?" Ron almost shouted but it didn't seem to bother Lupin. "What are you talking about? He doesn't have a wife."

"Yes he does. We saw her at St.Mungo's." Harry whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" The red haired wizard pouted.

"We kinda thought this was private you know." Hermione whispered and then got up from her seat when the bell rang. She grabbed her stuff and the three waited until the other students leave before approaching Lupin's desk.

"Hmmm…er…Professor Lupin?" Harry asked, startling the wizard that stared at the table.

"It's Remus, Harry; I told you that you can call me by my name when we're alone. Merlin knows that I feel old enough without being called professor all the time." A shadow of a smile appeared on his face and he raised his eyes to meet Harry's.

"Hmmm…we were just wondering if everything was okay." Hermione said.

"Why wouldn't it be?" He asked sharply.

"You seemed quite distant…you thought us the same thing we studied last week."

"Oh dear…" Remus sighed. "Why didn't anyone told me?"

"You seem troubled." Hermione said, her voice soft. For some reason she felt very sorry for him. The other two nodded.

"I am troubled." He sighed again. "I'll be alright. You should go to your next class."

They nodded and then left the classroom. Harry and Hermione turned their heads before they left and saw him sitting with his head in his hands, his body shaking.

Remus felt like the rest of the day passed like a dream. He didn't really remember what he thought and how much homework did he give, if he did. He couldn't concentrate. Well, how could he concentrate when his wife is dying? No one knew about it…He felt that if he'll tell anyone then it would make it final and he couldn't accept it.

He tried to accept her death sixteen years ago and it nearly killed him.

He walked slowly to his rooms, hoping to get some sleep. Instead of an empty bed he found a grey owl waiting for him. It carried a letter from the hospital and Remus exploded on the owl. "Foolish bird! How long have you waiting? Why didn't you bring this to me directly?"

He opened the letter with shaking hands and discovered that it was written in the late hours of the morning. Sighing, he changed his shirt and hurried towards the fireplace. The letter didn't say much, it just told him he should come over…and fast.

**Then. August 1979.**

Remus's hands moved slowly up and down her back, caressing her softly. He seemed utterly pleased with himself when she shuddered and turned her head to look at him. She was lying next to him on the bed. Their legs entangled together and her head rested on his chest.

She turned to look at him. His eyes returned to their usual color and he smiled warmly at her. Sighing, she rested her head against his chest again. She could stay like this forever.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked softly.

"It supposed to hurt." She chuckled. "But you can always make it up to me."

Remus laughed and hugged her even more tightly.

"I did expect it to be different." Remus looked at her questionably. "You know…dinner, flowers, a ring…"

"Yeah, but making love is so much better then all those stuff…" He growled and she laughed. "But if you insist…" he got up from the bed and got a small box from his robe pocket. He pulled the blanket on top of them again and looked at her. "I bought these two months ago. I just didn't know how to do this. I practiced speeches infront of the mirror but it kept laughing at me so I stopped."

Rose looked at the box he handed her and opened it slowly. She revealed a white gold ring, plain and not too flashy.

"Take the ring, Rose…be my wife…"

Rose smiled and pulled him towards her for a kiss.

* * *

The moon was rising, not even half full, but it spread a dim light around the large manor. A small figure stood in front of the front doors, looking all around her, trying hard not to be seen by anyone.

There was nothing to worry about. No one dared getting close to the Malfoy manor. He read the letter over and over again, not believing his own luck. This was his chance to do something for his friends. He wasn't brave enough, he knew that, and he wasn't smart enough but he could save them…just like Sirius pushed Remus away from the Cruciatus curse that morning.

He will join the death eaters and he will report everything to the dark lord and in return…his friends will be safe. Lucius Malfoy promised that himself…

And with that thought, Peter Pettigrew knocked on the door.


	10. Stripped

**Chapter 10: Stripped.**

**Then, October 1979.**

"He has a strong third degree burns…urgent to the left. Bruises and mildly shocked…to the right, the healing students can take care of him…labour? She got into labour? Oh Merlin! Second floor, take her to Lily Evans she's head nurse there today…"

Rose stood at the entrance of the emergency room they built in one of St.Mungo's main halls. The attacks were almost on daily basis and the healers felt the need to build a room that will be large enough to contain the high numbers of injured wizards and witches that arrived for treatment. The attacks were massive and brutal but nothing compared to this one, not even the attempt to explode the knight bus.

It was right inside the heart of the magical community, right in the middle of Hogsmeade. In front of Honeydukes and at the exact day when almost the entire

Hogwarts population was there.

Eye witnessed told that there were two massive explosions that killed and injured many who were on the main street. A moment later the ceiling above Honeydukes collapsed, killing the few who didn't manage to escape. A third and the most massive explosion came a minute after the healers appeared. A bitter smile rose on her lips, wasn't that completely against all the rules of war?

But Voldemort was never one to recognize any kind of rules…

"I need more pain killing potions and we're running out…" Someone disturbed her thoughts.

"Snape!" She almost barked and the black haired wizard turned to her from his station next to the main door. "We need pain killer potions, how fast can you brow them?"

"I have some in my office and I'll get right on making more." He said, his voice hoarse. The healer student followed him to his office. Snape shook his head with haze. The last two months were horrible for him. He never thought he'd see so much pain in such little time. His mission was to observe, yes, but to his opinion he had seen enough.

Rose still waited in the main doors. More injured people streamed inside. Many of them were Hogwarts students, some were old men, some were young women, some were lucky but worried parents and some were her fellow healers. She continued to sort them by their different injuries, light on to right, critical to the left. "…A brain concussion, probably, we need to observe him, take him to the left. Glass cuts…to the right…silver burn…take him to the left we're running out of pain killers…" her words were mechanical and cynical and the four men that stood in front of her gaped at her with shock.

"Rose!" one of them almost screamed with panic.

She blinked and for the first time actually looked at the faces of those she was sorting.

"Remus!" She gasped. "What were you doing in Hogsmeade?" She exclaimed.

"We went to see Dumbledore and then went for some butterbeer." James said hurriedly. "It's my fault that he got the silver…"

Rose quickly registrated Remus heavy lidded bright eyes and the beads of sweat that covered his forehead. His breathes came in loud gasps and he moaned with pain. "Mary! Cover for me!" Rose ordered and then helped the other three to drag Remus to the first bed on the left side of the room. "Where is Snape?" She called and Sirius and James stared at her with shock.

"What do you need, Haunter?" Snape showed up next to her so fast it almost looked like he apparated.

"I need the potion we browed last night." She ordered.

Snape raised his eyebrows and watched Remus moaning with pain on the bed. Then he turned his head and looked at the three others but mostly at the two men he hated the most. They weren't fifteen anymore, that's for sure. They all changed but the sweet taste of revenge still lingered in his mouth…and what would happen if he refuses?

"This is not the time, Severus, for your childhood memories…" Rose's cold voice shook him from his thoughts. "I thought you've seen enough in the past two months…"

"You're right." He muttred and hurried towards his office.

"What potion?" Sirius asked suspiciously. "I don't trust anything he brows…"

"Snape is the hospital's potion master, Sirius, and he is doing a good job." She caressed Remus's sweaty face and tried to calm him. "How did this happen?"

"He was helping me to pick something for Lily." James said, somewhat shyly. "And then when the explosion came I fell on top of him and he got this cut from one of the silver jewels."

"It's pure silver." Peter said, looking upset and worried.

"Yeah, I gathered that much." Rose nodded.

Snape brought the potion a moment later and it managed to heal most of the poisoning. Rose sighed with relief as she saw how he slowly fell asleep. It felt like her heart returned to his normal beating rate. She could have lost him…again…

"We'll wait outside…" Sirius said softly and the others followed him.

Rose nodded and caressed Remus's face. His eyes fluttered open a half an hour later and he smiled at her. "Oh, Rose…"

"Hey…are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah." He whispered. "I felt like I wasn't going to see you again…let's get married, tonight…"

"What!"

"You heard me…" He smiled. "I wanna know that I married you before I died…"

"Don't say that!" She exclaimed, but in her heart she knew he was right…

**Today.**

Remus moved as fast as he could, almost running up the stairs that led to the room his wife was. When he burst inside he saw Annie smiling at him. "I was getting worried about you, what took you so long?"

"I…w…what?" He stammered, feeling like a child in the dark. "What happened? Is she alright?"

"We managed to find the source of her illness. She had the 'Wizard Flu'."

"What?" Remus exclaimed. "But I thought that this disease no longer…how is that possible?"

"We're not sure. But she knew, somehow, that she was infected. That's why she stopped eating."

Remus sighed. The 'wizard flu' was a dangerous disease that caused any food you ate to turn to poison but the healers found a cure many years ago and the disease extincted. So how did Rose get it? Remus frowned and Annie sighed. "I know what you think of." She said. "We already set guards to watch her. No one can get near her but me."

"Yeah." Remus nodded. "I want to see her." he said and Annie led him to the bed.

Rose was sleeping peacefully. The dark circles around her eyes disappeared and Remus found that he could no longer smell that horrible sickness scent he felt last time he was there. She was still horribly thin but that could be fixed. Caressing her brown hair, he smiled. Now all he could do was wait…wait for the moment she'll talk to him.

**Then. October 1979.**

Remus watched her when she slept. Registaring any small movements she made and any movements her eyelashes did. She looked amazing like that when all her defenses were down. One could never sleep around someone he didn't trust and when Rose slept he often felt like he was watching her stripping all her clothes.

When she slept, she hid nothing from him.

He caressed her exposed shoulder lightly, enjoying the soft feeling. He then raised his hand and looked at the white ring that enveloped his finger. Nothing felt more natural then this ring.

They didn't have any big ceremony. They simply registries in the ministry as married and they switched rings. After all, they were mates for life and no ceremony could ever top that. But getting married was important for Rose and for Remus's 'human side'. So they went to register in the ministry accompanied by their friends and Remus's parents.

Remus was very surprised when James and Lily told him they would spend the night at Sirius's apartment and that they left them one of the guest rooms in the Potter's house. James insisted that they should have that night to themselves considering the fact that they weren't going on a honeymoon.

And the happy couple agreed. Remus smiled, thinking that they definitely used the room wisely…more then once. It was now almost sunrise and Remus continued his staring in his wife's face and body.

"What are you thinking about so much?" Her soft whisper startled him and she smiled and opened her eyes. "You've been staring."

"I merely admired you…" He grinned and slowly pulled the blanket a way from her body.

"Oh my…" She faked shock. "I think I created a monster."

"I can't help it!" He exclaimed. "It feels even better now that I know you're my wife."

"Oh, I see…so you really suffered before…"

Remus rolled his eyes and bent to kiss her passionately. Rose returned the kiss, smiling into his lips. His hands explored her body in familiar and new paths and she returned his caresses smiling once more when he looked at her with his golden eyes.

"You know your eyes turn gold…" She whispered, sighing when he kissed her neck and moved lower.

"Yeah…" His voice was breathless. "Doesn't that bother you?"

She almost laughed at his worry and pulled him for another fierce kiss. They moved in perfect rhythm together and Remus's mind was filled again with images he saw through her mind. They cast the 'soul bonding' charm on each other and the effect still lingered. He could still see pictures from her mind and she could still feel his feelings when he was making love to her. The feeling was almost too overwhelming…

"I'll love you forever…"


	11. A Sirius Conversation

****

Chapter 11: A Sirius Conversation.

****

Today.

Remus walked inside the dark house. He sighed when Mrs Black's portrait started screaming at him but ignored her curses and moved inside the house towards the kitchen. He assumed no one was there and it suited him quite well, that way he could wallow in his own sorrow.

Walking inside the deserted kitchen, he searched for the bottle of fire whiskey that was usually there. Finding it quite easilly he turned to the living room and sat on one of the couches and opened it. Mrs Black continued to scream but he ignored her. Watching the bottle with tired eyes he grabbed it and took a swig.

"YOU FILTHY MUDBLOODS, HALFBREEDS…LEAVE THIS HOUSE…"

He sighed and then drank some more, feeling the alcohol consuming his body. He just couldn't deal with it anymore. All the lies…all the bad choises they made, the bad choises he made. It was all his fault! If it werent for him…

"SCUM OF THE EARTH! BLOOD TRAITORS…"

Taking another long swig he got up from his chair and sent the bottle flying to the other side of the room where it smashed against the wall. It was his fault…he was to blame for the deaths of his friends and he definitely got his punishment, after all wasn't he the last one? Didn't he watch them all die?

All but one. His mind reminded him. But was Wormtail the real traitor? Remus shook his head violently. It was all his fault…his actions killed his friends. His own need for a mate and a familly brought the downfall of all his friends and now he was the only one left…might as well get this over with…

He reached down and grabbed a large piece of glass that was once an expensive whiskey bottle and slowly cut his left hand. The blood streamed almost immediately from the deep wound and Remus breathed shakilly…this wasn't going to work, he needed silver, where was he going to find silver in this dammed house?

"WEREWOLVES…MONSTERS…RUBBISH!!"

Remus let out a cry of frustration and then froze in his place when he realized he was howling. He laughed bitterly…of course he was howling, after all, he was nothing more then an animal! Leaning his head against the wall, he sighed.

"REMUS!!"

The frightened cry startled him and he turned to look at what seemed like Sirius's feminine version. Nimphadora Tonks stood infront of him, her brown eyes wide with fear and her black hair falling on her shoulders.

He stared at her for a moment, a horrible smile on his lips. "Go away, Tonks." He growled at her.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tonks found her voice and kneeled next to him on the floor. She eyed his injured wrists with worry and reached out for her wand. The moment her wand touched his wrists he pushed her away from him and got up from his position on the floor.

"Leave me alone, Tonks!" he snapped and she stared at him with awe. For a moment there she didn't see him as the good and kind Remus Lupin. For a moment there she saw him the way he always appeared to be in Moody's stories. For a moment she saw one of the Order of the Phoenix's best agents the way he was before his world collapsed. And for a single moment, she saw the wolf that was inside.

Remus walked back and forward in the room like a caged animal. Growling uncoherent words. Tonks watched with worry at his still bleeding wrists but didn't dare move a muscle. "You don't understand!" He spated finally. "It's all MY fault!"

"HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS?"

With a painfull howl Remus collapsed to the floor. "Head spining…" he mumbled.

"Remus…" Tonks reached out for him but he grabbed her wrists painfully and stared at her, his eyes mad and unfocused.

"My fault…" He growled. "I killed James and Lily! I sent Sirius to Azkaban! I nearly killed my own wife!!" He screamed.

"What are you talking about?" she asked shakilly, not daring to fight the strong hands that pinned her to her place.

He laughed bitterly. "She had the wizard flu…the wizard flu…and I tried to force feed her! I nearly killed her. And…and…so many years ago it was I who forgot to lock the door…I was late for the meeting and she was asleep and I didn't say goodbye…" He was sobbing now and Tonks was having trouble realizing what he was saying. "And everything was burning…all my life…"

"Remus…" she managed to free her hands from his grasp and caressed his hair softly. "Your wife needs you now…you can't break down like this…Everyone needs you here…Harry needs you…"

With a frustrated howl Remus got up from the floor only to collapse again on the sofa. "It's my fault." He whispered. "It's my fault that Harry is the one that has to fight Voldemort."

Tonks stared at him with her mouth open. He closed his eyes and passed out.

"DIE! YOU MUDBLOODS…"

****

Then. December 1979.

Rose stared at her feet, smiling a stupid smile to herself. She knew she looked silly, but simply couldn't stop smiling. She was standing in her office and stared at the parchment that held the source of her happiness. A sharp knock on the door interrupted her and she raised her eyes to meet Lily's smiling face.

"Well?" the red haired witch asked.

"It says yes!" Rose tried hard not to grin but failed miserbly when her friend enveloped her with a hug.

"Congratulations!" Lily smiled. "Since when?"

"I think it's from the wedding night." Rose admitted. "I didn't remind him to do this charm and he was obviously…busy hmmm…doing other things…"

Lily burst out laughing and hugged her friend again. "I'm so happy for you guys. Remus is gonna be an amazing father."

"Yeah, I know he will. How about you guys?"

"Well, I have this feeling that last night was a succses." Lily grinned and Rose giggled.

"A succes? What do you mean by that?"

"Well…" Lily turned serious. "We've been trying to have a baby for two months now and we've been trying a lot…" A wide grin appeared on her lips. "And I was getting worried. But last night was so wonderfull so I can't help but feeling…" She shrugged and Rose smiled at her.

"Well, you'll know soon enough…"

"Remus Joshua Lupin!" Rose screamed when she entered the small house and Sirius grinned wildly at his friend. Rose hurried towards the bedroom where her husband was laying on the bed covered with a thick blanket. "Tell me this isnt your motorcycle outside!" Remus smiled faintly and Sirius laughed.

"Your middle name is Joshua? Relax, Rose, it's mine."

"Yours? Have you lost your mind, Sirius?"

His grin only grew wider when he heard that. "I was always crazy, you know."

Rose shook her head and smiled at Remus that looked exhausted. He had a long red scratch on his neck and dark circles under his eyes. "How do you feel?" She asked.

"I had worse full moons." He shrugged and winced a little.

"Come on, Sirius, we'll let him sleep a bit." Sirius nodded and left the room, following her to the kitchen. Once there, he sat next to the table and gratfully accepted the glass of coffee she offered.

"Was it really that easy?" She asked.

"Not really." He shrugged. "I gave him that scratch. I'm sorry but he kinda lost control for a second."

She sat infront of him, her hazel eyes gazing his own. "You are a wonderfull friend, Sirius."

Sirius felt his face turning red and smiled a little. "Thank you. I haven't seen you in a while. I miss our serious conversations."

"Talk then." She smiled.

"What can I do? You're the only one I can talk to about weird stuff I can't talk with them." He grinned and then raised his eyebrows. "How are the marrige life?"

"Good…very good. I'm happy." She then sighed and looked at his eyes again. "You and I are very much alike, Sirius. We have nothing in this world but our friends."

"You have Remus." Sirius said.

"Maybe you should get yourself a wife." She suggested and to her surprise he turned more serious then she ever saw him. "I'm sorry, what did I say?"

"I just…there is a reason why I never got serious with anyone." He whispered. "It's just that…I have this feeling…that I don't have that much time left…I don't wanna leave someone I love behind…"

Rose gasped and stared at him. "What are you talking about?" She hissed.

"I had this feeling since fifth year when we turned to animagus. Have you ever seen my animagi form?"

"You're a black dog." She said and he shook his head and transfoinfront of her.

Her eyes grew wide as she stared at the sight of death infront of her. It was the ultimate death sign that appeared when ever death was near. She stood face to face with the Grim. He transformed back with a faint 'pop' and she still stared at him.

"I'm the spitting image of a Grim. I can't explain it, Rose, but I know…I know that I don't have much time. That's why I was Hogwarts player and that's why I'm an auror and that's also why I bought that motorcycle."

"You make me feel selfish." She whispered and he met her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I feel that too." She whispered and Sirius had to try hard to hear her next words. "I felt this after I left my father in Umbridge's office in our seventh year. It's like I'm standing in a room and the walls are closing on me and one day…I wouldn't be able to run anymore."

"Don't feel selfish." He caressed her hand. "You made Remus a very happy man. Even if…even if it wont last forever…" He chocked on his last words and Rose saw tears falling from his eyes. She shaked his hand feeling her own tears streaming down her face. "And I know he'll be extremely happy…" he paused for a moment to wipe the tears from his eyes. "When you'll tell him that you carry his baby."

Rose's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

Sirius laughed. "You kept caressing your stomach…I was merely guessing."

Rose laughed and hugged him tightly. His hands caressed her back in a friendly matter and then he broke away from her and smiled. "I will always envy Remus for having someone like you." He said, smiling. Rose blushed and walked him to the door.

"Thank you for being with him last night." She said and he nodded his head.

"Any time." He climbed his bike. "I'll see you soon, Rosie…"

"Bye, Sirius."

And she watched him flying away, her heart slowly sinking.

******************

A lot of hints on this one…I think I told you guys everything without actually telling anything at all…It was really hard to write…especially the Sirius's bit…

Please REVIEW!!!

Loads of Thank You's…NutsaboutRemus, Sarah, MioneWeasley, Chicablue18…

Vegea Kalorale, LOTRMoonyFanatic, LuckyStar, Blue Feather11, Blu Ize, DeathbyCookie15, Remy's Gurl.


	12. A Peck of Owls

****

Chapter 12: A Peck of Owls.

****

Then. December 1979.

"You don't look happy." Came the somewhat muffled reply to his expression and Remus raised his eyes to meet his wife's and tried to smile as wide as possible.

"Of course I'm happy, how could I not be happy?"

They were sitting on one of the couches in their small livingroom. The couch was once a worn chair that transfigurate so that it would look like they bought it themselves. Come to think of that, most of their possesions were transfigurated items. They really couldn't affored both a house and a furniture.

So, how could they possibly affored a baby?

Remus shook his head when a weird voice in his head mentioned that all he was thinking was rubbish and that wasn't what really disturbed him. His fear didn't have anything to do with money.

"Remus?" Rose caressed his cheek and brought him back to reality. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He managed to mumble. "I need to get going or I'll be late for work. I don't wanna loose another muggle job…"

"Sure…" Rose whispered as she looked away from him.

"Will I see you tomorrow morning when I'll come back?" He grabbed his coat and scarf.

"No, I have an early shift at the hospital, I'll see you afternoon."

"Sure, I'll see you tommorow then." He turned to leave when she grabbed his wrist.

"Remus," He turned to face her and she managed to see the urge to run away from her in his eyes but it soon dissappeared when he smiled weakly. "Tomorrow is Christmas eve, I suppose you're not working tomorrow evening."

"Yeah."

"Then we'll talk tomorrow."

"I'm sorry, Rose, I…"

"Forget it." She tried hard not to sound bitter and cold. "We'll talk tomorrow."

Remus nodded and left the house. Rose remained at the door, gazing after him and couldn't help but feeling that she somehow lost him. Why was he acting like this? She thought he wanted to be a father, maybe not in such an early stage but still…

A loud 'crack' disturebed her thoughts and she turned to look at Lily Potter who smiled proudly at her. "Gods, Lily, don't you think it's about time that you'll learn to apparate more quietly with you being in the order and all?"

"I wasn't concentrating." Lily dismissed Rose's words with her hands. "You should congratulate me." She announced proudly.

"Words from a true wife of a true marauder." Rose smirked. "What have you done?"

"Well, I do believe that we are pregnant." Lily grinned.

"Really? But how can you tell so soon?"

"And it's not even from last week! It's a month old and it's too soon to tell if it's a boy or a girl. I kinda want it to be a boy…"

"Oh you're rambling…congratulations!" Rose hugged her. "Did you tell James yet?"

"Oh…the poor man nearly choked on his own lunch, poor baby…"

"Well, good for you, Lily, you nearly killed the father of your own child." Rose scolded playfully.

"How about you? Did you tell him?"

Rose stopped smiling and Lily frowned. She followwed her friend and sat on the couch. "I just…" Rose started speaking and then stoped when she realized she was crying. "I don't think he's very happy about it."

"What are you talking about? How could he not be happy?"

"I don't know but there is something that bothers him and he wouldn't tell me."

"Don't worry, everything is going to be alright." Lily said and Rose nodded to her words despite the fact that she felt exactly the opposite.

****

Today.

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room and stared numbly at the dying fire. It was very early in the morning and he spent most of the night tossing and turning in his bed. The boy who lived had a lot of things on his mind these days. Thoughts and dreams about his godfather still haunted his mind. Memories turned into dreams that caused him to wake with tears in his eyes. But they werent as strong and vivid as before and suddenly a new thought disturbed him even more. He was forgetting, he was moving on, beiond the pain and lose and anger. But some part of him was truly afraid that someday he would forget how Sirius looked like. And while one part of him was happy to move on, away from the sorrow the other part tried to hang on to every shred of memory he could grab.

The other object of his growing worry was the last person who held memories of his parents. Remus Lupin looked more depressed then ever and altough he returned back to his regular teaching and still managed to fascinate his students he still looked worried sick. Hermione nearly got a heart attack when she saw large scars on his wrists. Ron dismissed her theory, saying it's probably a werewolf thing but Harry agreed with Hermione. Those scars sure look like the scars you might get when you cut yourself to death. Harry shuddred, he didn't really want to think that Remus might do this thing and leave them all alone and Hermione suggested that they should talk to him. Hermione…now Hermione was an entirly different kind of worry, Harry smiled.

Hermione appeared in his dreams almost on a nightly bassis and the dreams turned more and more…wild, might describe it the best. They turned passioante and content and Harry often couldn't go back to sleep after one of those dreams.

"Harry? What are you doing awake in this hour?"

And there she was, the object of his dreams, standing infront of him.

"I couldn't sleep." He shrugged and took in her sight in her Hogwarts uniform that he often dream about taking off…

"Nightmeres?" She asked and sat next to him.

"Kinda." He said. "What are you doing up?"

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so I thought I'll eat an early breakfast in the great hall. They start serving it at six, you know."

"Yeah, do you mind if I join you?"

Hermione smiled and Harry had the sudden urge to kiss her sensless. "Not at all, I'll wait here."

Harry nearly ran upstairs and got dressed in record time he then got back to the common room and they headed down to the great hall. Once there they sat next to the Gryffindor table and started eating some breakfast. They enjoyed a quiet conversation until more and more students arrived, among them was Ron Weasley that carried a heavy book and looked disgused to the bone. "You wouldn't believe what I found out last night." He exclaimed and took his seat next to Harry.

"Good morning, Ron." Hermione smiled sweetly and Harry laughed.

"Ron, ever since you started studying the wizarding laws you spend more time in the library then Mione here." He smirked.

"Thanks, Harry." Hermione frowned.

"Come on, I was laughing."

"Guys, you wouldn't believe it. I swear if I'll ever be a judge or something this is the first decree I'm gonna cancel, here, read this…"

Harry grabbed the heavy law book and started reading. "Werewolves decree number 16 from December 1979 says that all werewolves who wishes to bring a child must face a board that consist honorable members of the wizarding community and they will determine whether the werwolf can bring a child into this world that might carry the lycantropy genes…"

"That is sick!" Hermione exclaimed. "How can they do this?"

"Well, in away, they are right. But the decision shouldn't be theirs to make." Ron said.

Harry still stared at the writing and couldn't help feeling sick and angry when he read on to himself. He then shuddered and continued reading out loud. "…The decree was legistlated by Dolores Umbridge, assistant to the ministry of magic…"

"Oh god…I could kill her right now!" Hermione growled.

Harry and Ron nodded and Ron opened his mouth to speak when the sound of wings could be heared and many owls entered the great hall, carring mail to their owners. A large black owl landed right infront of Hermione and the noise in the great hall stopped when the black owl reached his leg to Hermione.

"I don't understand…this is not my owl…I don't even know him."

"Mione…black owls deliver news of death." Ron whispered and Harry's eyes widened.

"Miss Granger, parhaps it's best that we'll open this letter in my office." The calm voice of Professor Dumbledore spoke behind them and Hermione rose from her seat and followed the headmaster and Professor Lupin outside.

Ron and Harry stared at each other and waited. By the afternoon everyone in the school knew that HermionGranger's parents were killed by the dark lord.

****

Then. December 1979.

Remus entered his house to find it empty and brightly lited. However, the smell of burnt breakfast alerted his mind to the fact that there might be something wrong. He moved towards the kitchen when he heared the unmistaken sound of sobbing. He entered to find his wife sitting on one of the chairs, her beautifull face striken with tears and a worn parchment in her hand.

"Rose." He hurried towards her and kneeled next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh…god…they wanna kill our baby…" She sobbed and Remus grabbed the parchment and scanned it quickly. His eyes grew wide as he took in the meaning of the letter that ordered them to face a committee that'll determine if they could have their child. He felt the blood draining from his face and rose to his feet, dropping the parchment on the floor.

"Remus?" Rose looked up to him and saw the way his face paled and his hands moved nervously in his hair.

"Oh, god…" He sighed. "This is all my fault." He whispered.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, senssing panic rising inside of her.

"Can't you see?" He shouted. "It's my fault. I should never have married you!"

And with those words he fleed from the house, leaving her speechless.

********************

Please Review!!

Thank you's…hh, Siriussnape, Professor Kendrick, Nutsaboutremus, Chicablue18, Vegea Klorale, LOTRMoonyFanatic, Lucky Estrella, Remy's Gurl…


	13. Times of Need

Chapter 13: Times of Need.

Then. Cristmas eve 1979.

"Hello! Merry Cristmas! Is anyone in here?"

James Potter raised his eyebrows with confusion at the silence that enveloped him when he entered the small house that belonged to his best friend and his wife. Remus and Rose lived in a small and comfortable home and yet when he looked around him the house suddenly looked empty and cold.

The sound of whispers coming from the general direction of the kitchen made him feel even more tense and he headed that direction. When he entered the kitchen he saw Sirius and Lily sitting next to the table, talking quietly. Sirius looked furious and Lily obviously tried to calm him.

"Guys, what's going on?" James spoke and startled them. Lily got up from her sit and hugged him tightly.

"Where have you been all day?"

"One of the aurrors got sick and I had to cover for him. I've been on the knight bus all day, securing it. I feel sick to the bone. Where are Remus and Rose?"

"Best friend or not, he's an asshole and I swear to god he will pay for what he did today." Sirius spat and rose from his chair.

"What?" James exclaimed.

"Shh…be quiet, Rose is sleeping." Lily pulled her husband after her towards the kitchen table and handed him a worn piece of parchment. "Read this."

James scanned the parchment quickly feeling his heart rate growing faster and his eyes widening, he looked at Lily, completely shocked. "How could they do this?" he hissed. "That's horrible, where is Remus?"

"Rose said he ran away, saying that everything was his fault. He didn't show a sign since morning."

"How could he be so selfish?" James wondered. "It's not like Remus at all."

"You're taking this the wrong way." Lily sighed and looked at the two wizards. "He thinks it's his fault because he is a werewolf."

"Well done, Lils, as usuall you can read my mind." The tired voice of Remus Lupin interupted the conversation and his two friends glared at him.

"How could you do this, Remus? How could you leave her like that?" Sirius fought the urge to grab his best friend and shake him.

"Why do you care so much? What are you doing here anyway?" No one missed the cold bitterness in his voice and Lily looked away from him.

"She called us at noon, after you didn't show up. Where were you? We were worried." She whispered.

"I did some thinking." Remus moved to the sink and purred himself a glass of water. "I came to the conclusion that it was probably best if I leave her." he mumbled and Sirius moved forward and grabbed his friend's forarms.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sirius screamed.

"Why do you care so much for my wife, Padfoot?" Sirius's eyes widened as Remus continued to speak. "Today, I came to the conclusion that if you had married Rose then she could have lived much more happilly then she lives with me now."

"What are you talking about? Rose is my friend!"

"But you always wished her to be more, right?"

Sirius opened and closed his mouth several times before he spoke. "I don't know what you're talking about, Moony. Rose is like the sister I never had and if somewhere along the way I caused you to think that my feelings for her are stronger then I am sorry. But the fact remains that loves you, Remus and no one else."

Remus broke free from the black haired wizrd's grasp and sighed. "It's my fault. If I wasn't a werewolf…"

"Remus…I thought wolves mate for life." James spoke. "How can you leave her?"

"Well, I'm not a fucking wolf, James!" Remus slammed the glass so hard it shattered against the wooden table and he covered his face with his trembeling hands. "I'm not a wolf…" He whispered.

"Please, Remus, go and talk to her. You need to work things out." Lily spoke gently.

"Yeah." Remus nodded his head and rose from the chair he collapsed into. "I'm sorry, Sirius, what I said was uncalled for."

"It's okay, mate." Sirius smiled weakly and they all watched Remus going up the stairs. They looked at each other and quietly apparated from the house.

Today.

Remus Lupin looked closly at his best student as she cried on the shoulder of her best friend. Harry had his arms wrapped around her and whispered comforting words in her ear. But nothing seemed to work, the brown haired girl couldn't bring herself to stop crying.

"I didn't get the chance to say goodbye." She whispered. "I nearly missed the train because they were late for the station. They said that they would come and say goodbye but they were too late…I didn't say goodbye."

"I know, Mione, I know…" Harry stroked her hair lightly.

Remus felt his heart breaking. He never said goodbye either…to any of them. Seeing Hermione crying seemed to break something inside of him and he took a seat next to Harry who looked at him helplessly.

"Why does it hurt so much?" Hermione whispered.

"It will go away, Hermione." Remus whispered. "Time will eventually make it go away."

"But I don't want to forget." She raised her brown eyes and gazed at the older wizard.

"I know." Remus held her hand gently. "Come on, tell me about your parents." He asked.

"I cant…it hurts." She whispered.

"Tell me a little, then." Remus smiled gently. "I promise you it will help. Have I ever failed you before?" He challanged her and she smiled weakly.

"No…you havent."

She sighed and then started speaking. Harry and Remus listened carfully. They laughed and cried and after about two hours Hermione found that the pain was slowly leaving her mind. When she climbed with Harry back to Gryffindor tower she found that it was true. Remus Lupin never failed her before.

A little short I know. I had a little accident that makes it hard for me to write. I hope next chapter whould be longer. Please REVIEW!!!

Thank you's: Nutsaboutremus, Marlwolf, Chicablue18, Sarah, Vegea Kaloral, LOTRMoonyFanatic, Diosa Alexia, Remy's Gurl, Lucky Estrella, BlueMoon…


	14. A Promise

****

Chapter 14: A Promise.

****

Then. Christmas Eve 1979.

Rose raised her head from the pillow and listened carfully to the sound of steps that climbed up the stairs. The sound was usually comforting and warm but today she almost felt fear facing her husband. Remus Lupin was not an easy man to live with. Despite his calm appearance, the wolf inside often took control over his actions especially when the moon was up in the sky.

She had no doubt in her heart that he loved her dearly, more then anything, as he mentioned over and over again. But he kept struggling with himself, kept blaming himself and she knew it had to stop and soon or he'll drive himself mad with guilt.

And what about her? She wondered as the sound of footsteps came closer. Could she ever forget the words he spoke to her that morning? He was sorry for marring her. How on earth are they going to overcome this one? Feelings of rage surfaced from inside and she tried to control them, failing misrably. He promised! He promised he'll love her forever!

So engrossed in her own anger she failed to hear the sound of Remus walking inside the bedroom and stopping right infront of her. Her brown eyes were wide and shining with tears, her hair was wild enveloped her face in a way that made her look dangerous and weak at the same time. She was angry. He saw it and senssed it clearly. And it was his fault. Slowly, he touched her cheek lightly, bringing her eyes to focus on him.

She flinched and bolted away from him, running into the shower and slamming the door after her.

He stood, rooted to the spot, shocked from her reaction and probably would have kept standing if she wouldn't have screamed. A howl of anger that suddenly sounded like the wolf inside of him and then he heard the sound of the mirror shattering to pieces. The magical artifact started screaming and wailing and Rose yelled at it to shut up. Then the bathroom door opened and Rose walked towards him, crying and panting.

"I can't do this anymore, Remus." She choked. "What do you want from me?"

Now, standing inches away from her he started having trouble with swallowing and he cleared his throat, trying to think of response. "I don't know." He managed and the relief that spreaded around his body confirmed that he was saying the truth.

"Why did you run away?" she asked, sitting on the bed.

"Can't you see? It's my fault! I'm a werewolf and because I am one you live a life you don't deserve. Because of me you cant have children."

"That's bullshit! You're talking as if I never knew what you are. I knew you are a werewolf from the first day I met you. And I live my life with you just like I always wanted. I don't need to be rich!"

"Rich?" Remus snorted. "We bearly managed to affored a house."

"Didn't you want to have a baby?" she demanded.

"Of course I did!" he exclaimed. "But we obviously can never have one because I'm a bloody wolf!"

Rose shook her head. "You havent seen who signed the letter?" Remus shook his head and Rose continued speaking. "Dolores Umbridge. They're making an example out of us and you give up without fighting!"

Remus stared at her with wide eyes. "Umbridge?" He hissed.

"Why don't you fight, Remus? Why are you willing to give up on your chance to happiness? Tell me."

Remus averted his eyes and tried to fight the burning senssation that attacked his eyes and throat. He sighed and started talking slowly, trying not to choke. "Sometimes I get lost." He whispered helplessly. "I don't know what I am. I try to define between the wolf and myself and lately I discovered that it's getting harder and harder. And I wonder…" He stopped for a moment and noticed he was crying. "My sweet Rose…you are my mate for life. The only one I will ever love and I am bound to you body and soul. If you'll die I will never love another and part of me will die with you. But you…you're human and you're not bound to me in the same way and so I wonder…I wonder how long will it take for you to run away from the life I forced you to live? How long before you'll get sick of my dark moods before and after the full moon? How long it will take me to hurt you in a way you will never forgive me? How long will it take before I'll hurt you? I fear for you, I fear that I'll hurt you physicly. I fear that your love for me will _burn_ you in away I will never be able to fix."

Rose stared at him for a few moments. Watching him struggle for control and failing. She then touched his hand lightly and he looked at her, his grey eyes filled with tears. "You never forced me to anything, Remus. And I am bound to you. I love you, all of you, including the wolf inside. You will never hurt me physicly. I trust you enough to know this."

"I don't trust myself." Came the bitter reply.

"Parhaps it's time you'll stop fighting with yourself. Accept the fact that you are a werewolf and that right now there is nothing that can change it. Accept the fact that I love you the way you are."

"I know." His voice shook. "But sometimes I feel like I'm loosing control."

"Then loose it." She whispered. "I'll be here to catch you if you fall."

Remus smiled weakly and wiped the tears from his face. "What do we do now?" he asked.

"I need to know that you'll stay and fight with me. I need to know that you love me enough to stay. I want this baby and I'll fight for it…I need to know that you won't run away from me and decide to leave me and marry me with Sirius…" Remus almost smiled but stopped when he saw that she wasn't laughing. "I wont let you hurt me the way you hurt me today. You have to promise me that you will stay."

Remus looked at her face that was filled with tears and slowly entwined his hand with hers. He wiped her tears and kissed her gently. "I'm sorry for what I did." He whispered. "I was an idiot. I couldn't leave you even if wanted to." Slowly, he pulled her towards him and kissed her gently. "I'll fight with you." He murmured to her lips. "I'll fight till the end, I promise."

****

Today.

"Oh, honey, are you sure you want to do this?" Molly Weasley asked in her motherly voice.

They were standing infront of the house that once belonged to Hermione's parents. The front door was broken but other then that the house looked un harmed. There was no evidence of the dark mark that floated above the small house a week ago.

Hermione sniffed and sighed. "Yes Mrs. Weasley. I feel like I need to do this for my own sake. I can't keep the house so I might as well go through the stuff they left."

They walked inside the small cottage. Hermione and Harry walked in first, followed with Professor Lupin and the Weasley's including Ron and Ginny behind them. The house was brightly lit and it clashed horribly with the mood of the wizards that walked inside. Hermione went upstairs towards her room, followed by Mrs. Weasley. Remus gazed around the living room. He noticed the signs of curses that hit the walls around and sighed sadly. They didn't tell Hermione that her parents were turtured before they died. They also never told her that her parents died from the Cruciatus curse and not the killing curse.

The werewolf frowned. Why would Voldemort turture them so much?

Moving around the living room he bumped into one of the couches and nearly fell when the couch moved a few inchs towrds him, revealing a small door in the floor. Remus eyed the wooden door with shock and then looked up to see Harry and Ron staring at him.

"How did you do this?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. I bumped into it."

"It can't be. I stayed here over the summer for a few days and that couch is too heavy to be moved. Hermione said it's attached to the floor." Ron said.

"Maybe we should call her." Mr. Weasley suggested and Harry sprinted upstairs.

A moment later Hermione ran down the stairs and stopped right next to the wooden door. "What is that?" she asked and Remus noted a hint of fear in her voice.

"You should open that." Harry said.

"You think I should?"

"Everyone, back away. Hermione, open the door and I'll be right next to you with my wand." Remus said.

Hermione hesitated for a minute and then nodded her head and slowly pulled the handle. The small door opened with a loud cracking noise to reveal a small hole in the floo. Hermione pulled the first thing she could reach. At first it looked like a blanket but when she fully pulled the fabric up she realized it had a shape.

"Is that a cloak?" Remus asked, touching the navy blue fabric.

"Yours Mione?" Ron asked.

"It can't be mine." Hermione whispered fearfully.

"Then who--" Ron stopped talking when Hermione turned the cloak and they could see the symbol it carried. Remus's eyes grew wide and Hermione's eyes watered.

It was a Hogwarts cloak, carring the silvery symbol of Slytherin house.

*********************

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave a Review and tell me what you thought of this one…

I'm sorry for the angst, I promise you it will get a little better and not all chapters will be sad…

Huge Thank U's…Vegea Kalorale, Diosa Alexia, Lucky estrella, LOTRMoonyFanatic, Remy's Gurl, Val Kyrie, Viking, Deathbycookie15, Fantasy4, Write-on3108…

Please REVIEW!!! 


	15. The Hearing

****

Chapter 15: The Hearing.

****

Today.

It was nothing. Seriously…it meant nothing.

It's probably some mistake. Yes, that must be it. Hermione glanced at the blue cloak from the corner of her eyes and sighed. She couldn't understand the meaning of all this. Why would her very muggle parents keep a Hogwarts cloak? And a one that carried the symbol of Slytherin house…non of it made sense.

There was no limit to the number of options that were now open. Her parents were wizards and never told her, or maybe someone else from her family was a wizard. Hell she might be related to the Malfoy's like Sirius was or maybe related to Snape…she almost burst out crying. Related to Snape? Oh, the horror…

The looks on the faces of those who surrounded her that day were shocked and somewhat full with disappointment. They were all Gryffindors and the new discovery overwhelmed them all, even professor Lupin's usually calm features showed some kind of distress as he watched the cloak. When she threw the offending material to the floor and checked the secret hiding place for more items she found it empty. Professor Lupin examined the cloak once more before giving it to her and advising gently that she should keep it. She frowned at him but kept the cloak and took it back to Hogwarts. But looking at it all day did nothing to solve the riddle.

After trying to write a roll of parchment in DADA and failing to concentrate she decided to go down to the common room where she found Ron and Harry sitting by the fire looking at a heavy book. She raised her eyebrows when she saw it was her own copy of "Hogwarts- a History".

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

Harry and Ron exchanged looks of worry and Harry signaled her to sit down next to him. She nodded and sat beside him, trying to ignore the heat that spreaded in her body when their hips touched briefly. Ron coughed to get their attention and then showed her the page they were reading.

"Well, we had that thought that there must be some kind of information about all the wizards that attend Hogwarts, you know personal information, date of birth, names of parents and so on…"

"And there is such a thing." Harry continued. "It's right here in the library, right next to the book that writes the wizard or witchs name when they are born. When the parents send the owl back to Hogwarts after receiving the letter they have to write the personal details of their child."

Hermione read the yellowing page slowly. "It's in the restricted section." She said. "You really think I could find information about my parents in that book?"

"Yeah, but were in for a long research." Ron said.

"We can do it over Christmas break. Filch travel less in the halls in Christmas."

"Two weeks." Hermione whispered and then smiled at her friends. "Alright, Christmas it is."

****

Then. January 1980.

It really didn't seem reall…the fact that they were about to enter a courtroom that'll determined if they could keep their child. It felt sick, how could anyone decide on a subject like this?

Rose sat on the hard bench and waited for Remus who went to get her a glass of water. She wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy or the stress but she couldn't stop throwing up since the moment she opened her eyes. She could only hope that her stomach would stop doing it when the hearing started.

She saw Remus hurring towards her with a glass of water in his hand. When he got to her he handed her the water and then kneeled on the floor infront of her, rubbing her knee gently. She looked at him closly, he didn't have an easy night either. Lycanthropy often brought with her lack of sleep except on the days that neared the full moon and Remus looked as worse as he could look on a day that wasn't before or after the full moon.

"How do you feel?" he continued to stroke her knee slowly and she smiled shakly at him, covering his hand with her palm.

"Better, thank you." She answered. "You need some sleep." She added.

"I can't sleep." He shrugged. "I'll be alright after we'll get this over with."

"Remus…we might loo--"

"Shhh…" He stopped her from talking further. "Don't think about it now, okay?"

Rose nodded and was about to say something when a shadow fell on them. They raised their heads to meet Remus's parents. Remus, if possible, paled even more.

"Mom, Dad…what are you doing here?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"We thought we should be here for you." Sarah Lupin hugged Rose tightly and her husband Tom, nodded his head.

"But…who told you?" Remus asked, feeling all of a sudden like a very small boy. It's not gonna help them if the court sees his parents. They might think that they can't make it on their own and that wasn't good.

"I did…" Rose untangled herself from Mrs. Lupin's hug. "I talked to them when you dissappeared that day." Remus nodded and then turned his head to his parents.

"Were not planing to talk, son." Mr. Lupin said. "Were aware to the fact that this is your fight. But we needed to show our support." Remus understood and smiled at them.

"Yeah. Were here to show support too." Came the cheerfull voice of Sirius Black. The Lupins turned to see Sirius, James and Lily standing behind them. Remus was about to scold each and everyone of them but James opened his mouth before he could speak.

"Silence, Moony…were here for you and Rose. You can't run away from us everytime something happens, we won't let you."

Remus frowned for a moment and then grinned at his friends. Lily hugged Rose tightly. "How is your morning sickness?" she asked, smiling.

"Oh, Horrible. And yours?" Rose smirked. James and Sirius rolled their eyes.

"Where is Peter?" Remus asked.

"He is still in Paris for the ministry." Sirius replied.

They made some small talk until they heared their name on the speaker. Remus and Rose held each other's hand and entered the courtroom. Their friends and family sat behind them trying to support them as much as they could.

Remus and Rose pleaded their case professionaly, Sirius would say later that day. They did research and brought facts that the chances of their unborn child to inherit the Lycanthropy was scarce. They would have won any other pannel but this pannel had the orders to make an example out of the young couple. And so they did.

"How can you do this?!" Sirius exploded as the head of the pannel read the verdict. "Don't you have any conscience?"

"Order! Sit down!"

"No! I will not sit down! This is NOT your choice to make!"

"Sirius, sit down." James hissed and pulled his best friend down. "You're only making it worse…"

Sirius opened his mouth to respond but swallowed his words when he saw Remus looking at him. His throat clenched at the sight of his friends sad eyes and pale face and he mouthed his appology. Remus nodded his head and turned to look at the pannel of wizards again.

Rose closed her eyes when the head of the pannel read the verdict and refused to open them. It has to be a dream, a nightmere, nothing more. He couldn't possibly said that. He didn't say that she couldn't keep her child. She felt Remus comforting hand on her knee but her mind refused to be comforted.

"The suitble department in St.Mungo's Hospital will do the actuall part of the abortion." The wizards continued reading from the parchment unaware to the fact that no one really listened to him anymore. "The abortion will be as naturall as possible using the potion to accelerate birth." Rose shuddered and Remus held her hand tightly.

The wizard continued talking for a while and then dismissed them. Remus and Rose got up on shaky legs and left the room, followed by their friends and family. Rose collapsed on a nearby bench but then a voilent shudder racked her body and she hurried to the nearest bathroom. Remus looked at her, feeling helpless, fighting his own tears. He wanted this baby so much, he wasn't even sure his wife knew how much he wanted it. When she slept he used to caress her stomach lightly, noticing the very small changes in its size. And he hoped…

Hope is not going to help him right now. He sat on the bench and covered his face with his hands. After a moment of selfconsoling he turned to Lily. "Could you check on her, plea?" Lily nodded and hurried towards the . "Thanks for being here." He smiled faintly at his friends and his parents. 

Lily entered the bathroom to find Rose washing her face. She seemed in shock and smiled at Lily who enveloped her in a hug. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"I wanted it so much." Her body shook from the sobs. "It was so amazing…to feel it growing inside of me…"

"I know…" Lily felt her own tears streaming down her cheeks. "You and Remus need to have children…you're both natural for it." Her friend only cried harder and Lily caressed her hair softly. "I'll work it out, Rose." She whispered and Rose raised her head to stare at her with bright eyes.

"What did you say?" she asked, stunned.

Lily was about to respond when someone knocked on the door.

"Rose? Lily? Is everything alright?" they heared Remus's worried voice from across the door.

"Yes…were coming right out…" Lily said and smiled at Rose. "We'll talk later." Rose nodded and opened the bathroom door to see her husband waiting for her. He enveloped her in his arms and they stood like that for a while, trying to support each other.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, kissing her hair lightly.

"I feel like I'm in some kind of a nightmere." She whispered.

"Nightmere or not, I'm here with you." He answered and kissed her brow. "You should get something to eat or you might pass out from all those visits in the bathroom. Wanna go the the 'Leaky Cauldron'?"

Rose didn't really want to go but knew she needed to eat something so she nodded and followed the others towards muggle London. Here, outside the ministry building the bright day and shining sun almost looked like they were mocking her. She wanted to open her mouth and scream, she wanted to see clouds and rain, she wanted other people to feel the pain she was feeling. One look at her husband pale face and she knew he felt the same.

Soon, they reached the pub that looked from the outside, to the muggle eyes like a deserted and very dirty place and walked inside. The pub was almost empty and they sat in a large table next to the exit. Remus and James went to get some food and drinks from Tom the innkeeper. Remus's parents offered their symphatic smiles and Rose smiled at them and thanked them softly. Sirius still looked like he could kill someone and Rose shook his hand lightly receiving a small smile that never reached his eyes.

Remus and James brought some food and Butterbeer. Rose started eating a piece of toast when her stomach made a sound of protest. She ignored it and continued to eat. No one talked around the table, everyone thought of the morning events.

Something was wrong. Rose looked around her and tried to dismiss the horrible sense of danger that overwhelmed her. No one else seems to feel it. But the feeling grew stronger and she grabbed Remus's hand. "We have to get out." She chocked.

"What?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Please…listen to me. Something isn't right…please, we have to get out of here." She said urgently and tried to pull Remus on his feet. "Please, Remus…"

Lily and James got up on their feet and Sirius followed them. Remus and Rose hurried after them. Lily and James were the first to leave the pub followed by Sirius. Rose pulled Remus after her, her heart beating fast and the sense of danger still consuming her. Remus turned to see his parents following them and then the hot sun blinded him.

The world around them exploded.

****************************

My hands hurt…that was a long chapter for me…hope you enjoyed…

Thank's…Marlwolf, Chicablue18, SarahLupin, Siriussnape, Chibistar, GreenEyes, Diosa Alexia, Zelda-lotr, MrauderFan4ever, Vegea Kalorale, LOTRMoonyFanatic, Deathbycookie15, Remy's Gurl, Write-on3108, Lucky Estrella---stayed with bell? I think you got confused with 'Ties that bind', am I right? =)

Please Review and tell me what you think…

**Read my Remus story: "Under Cover" chapter 21 is up…** 


	16. Lost

Alright…a small question before I continue…how come I have so many hits to the chapters and no one reviews??? Seriously, I could use feedback. And I don't mean you great, wonderfull guys that review each and every chapter…you know who you are…(and if not your name is at the bottom…).

****

Chapter 16: Lost.

****

Today.

Rose sat next to the window and watched the falling snow. It was snowing for over a day now and by tonight, Christmas eve, all the streets will be covered with festive white. She knew it was Christmas because she heared the nurses talk about it. They were fighting about who's gonna do the night shift that no one really wanted to do.

She tightened the blanket around her shoulders and returned to gaze at the window. She couldn't sleep last night. From some unknown reason she couldn't keep her eyes away from the full moon. As a result from that she spent the entire afternoon sleeping only to wake up from a very realistic dream.

Slowly, but surely, her memory started to return. She remembered Remus the first, probably because he kept visiting her. And then she remembered more…she remembered Sirius and James and Lily and even Peter…but they never visited her, why was that? She remembered curses and spells but still couldn't bring herself to speak.

Sometimes, her dreams were memories from the past and today she dremt something so realistic she was sure it happened. She felt her cheeks burning and a wonderfull feeling of anticipation in her womb when she remembered her dream again. It was nothing special, really, but in that dream/reality he was making love to her on their living room carpet. It was only a dream, she frowned, a vivid one, but still a dream.

You had an erotic dream about your husband, her subconscious told her firmly, and there is nothing wrong with it…Rose frowned again. In her dream, he was crying. She could feel his hot tears on her cheek and shoulder as he moved with her. Why was he crying?

"Hey, Aren't you cold?" The soft voice disturbed her thoughts and she turned to face Remus who smiled warmly at her. She shook her head with respond to his question and he sat beside her on the bed. "I talked to the healers today and they told me you made wonderfull progress." He smiled and she shrugged with response and examined his face closly. He seemed tired, exhausted even. His pale face only highlighted the circles under his eyes. She traced his cheek lightly with her finger and he smiled a little. "Yes, I'm tired, I didn't sleep very well last night." She nodded and pointed herself. "Oh, you too?" Remus wondered.

Rose smiled gently and then frowned when she heared a man's voice inside her head asking her who was the only creature that never slept durring the full moon. She knew the answer to that question…but couldn't remember it. And that was the answer to the question why Remus never visited her durring the full moon.

"You know it's Christmas eve?" He brought her back to reality and she nodded, smiling. "On our last Christmas together we had a fight…I ran away from our house and showed up only late at night." He smiled a little. "I have a surprise for you." He said.

Rose felt her eyes widening. A surprise? He handed her a dark blue cloak and she traced it with her fingers. It was made from thin wool that chnaged it's colors with the change in light. "Here, put this on. I don't want you to get sick." She raised her eyebrows with suspicion but did as she was told. "Come on, let's go." He laced his fingers with hers and pulled her after him.

Rose tightened the cloak around her as Remus pulled her after him towards the stairs. They climbed several floors when he stopped to look at her. "Are you tired?" he asked and she shook her head. "Okay, two more floors to go." She frowned a little when she realized he was taking her to the roof.

When they got to the last floor of the hospital he told her to close her eyes and then led her to the roof. Instead of the coldness she expected to feel she felt a wave of hot air and opened her eyes.

Before her stood a small round table with two large bowls and a bottle of Butterbeer. The roof was filled with candles and she could see snow falling on the ceiling…like Hogwarts, she remembered.

"It's like the ceiling at Hogwarts, do you remember Hogwarts?" he asked gently and she nodded, smiling. "I made your favorite food." He said and she walked over towards the table smiling at the sight of the bowls that were filled with tomato souce pasta. She couldn't remember if it was her favorite food or not but it didn't matter. She felt hot tears sliding down her cheeks and turned towards him, enveloping him in a fierce hug.

Remus went rigid under her touch, for the first time in sixteen years that was not a hug of comfort, not a hug of sorrow…it was a hug of happiness, and he felt the change. Slowly, he returned her hug, caressing her back slowly, trying to ignore his body's reactions to the change, trying not to scare her.

Oh, how he missed her touch…she backed a way from him but remained between his arms, smiling at him, her eyes dark and sparkling. He cleared his throat and smiled at her. "Do you like my surprise?" She turned serious for a second and then slowly moved closer and closer to him. He almost stopped breathing when her lips touched his lightly.

It took him less then a second to deepened the kiss. His mouth covered hers, pressing gently until she allowed him to explore further. Sighing into her mouth, he pulled her more firmly against him, sneaking his hands up her waist. Her body changed, he could feel it…and yet, it was like he's being doing it for years, it felt so natural.

She gave a small whimper when he touched her breast lightly and that small sound brought him back to reality. He gazed down to her flushed face and dark eyes and smiled gently. "We can't do it here…it's not the right time or the right place." She nodded a little, not meeting his eyes and he stroked her cheek gently. When she finally met his gaze he hugged her again. "I missed you, Rose, I missed you so much."

She missed him too…but she still couldn't say it…

****

Then. January 1980.

Something heavy fell on top of her and she collapsed to the ground, feeling all of a sudden a sense of choking and panic. Oh god…she was inside a coffin…but she wasn't dead. She tried to raise her head but couldn't move, panic rose inside of her when she couldn't breathe all of a sudden. Oh, Merlin…don't burry me alive!! Her mind screamed.

From a distance, someone called her name but she couldn't answer him. Blackness surrounded her and she saw no more.

The room was fuzzy…and it was spinning…rooms usually don't do that, do they? She groaned when the room made a violent turn and someone caressed her hair lightly.

"Rose?"

Lily, it was Lily.

"Are you okay? Do you need something?"

The room stopped spinning and Rose sighed when she opened her eyes, relived when she saw only one version of Lily Potter. "Water…" She whispered. The red haired witch helped her to drink a little and then sat beside her on the bed.

"What happened?"

The door opened and Sirius and James walked inside whispering to each other. In their heated discussion they didn't notice she was awake.

"What are saying, Padfoot? That we shouldn't live our lives? That we should hide in our homes and never get out just because some death eaters are blowing up stuff? We can't let them ruin our lives!" James hissed.

"That's not what I said, James, but maybe people should start looking more around themselves when they're walking in the streets."

"But you can't always recognize a death eater when you see him…"

"Guys!" Lily scolded them and they looked at her.

"Rose! You're awake, thank Merlin…" Sirius said.

Rose raised her eyebrow at the sight of Sirius's blue, almost black eye. "What happened?" she asked again in a hoarsed voice.

"One of the couches fell on top of you. Remus was histerical and paunched me when I tried to help him pulling it away from you, altough I don't think he remembers hitting me at all."

Rose paled all of a sudden and grabbed Lily's hand. "The baby? Did I loose the baby?"

Her three friends looked at each other and then Lilyshook her head. "No, the baby is alright."

"Then what happned? Where is Remus?" she asked, suddenly feeling a horrible, sinking feeling of fear. "Did something happen to him?"

"No, no…Remus is fine." James hurried to tell her. "It's just that…" He stopped for a moment. "You see… a death eater blowed up the pub, the building is a mess. The explosion was so strong it destroyed the muggle side of the pub and the wall that led to Diagon Alley…"

"What are you saying?" Rose demanded, panic in her voice.

"Rose…Remus's parents were killed."

"What?" she whispered, her eyes watering. "No, it can't happen…it's not possible. We can't loose them both in the same day…"

Lily enveloped her in a hug. "I'm sorry, honey…I'm so sorry…"

**************

There you go…chapter 16…I hope you liked it!

Please REVIEW!! I want to see more reviews from you wonderfull readers…

Thank you's: Marlwolf, SarahLupin, Siriussnape, Chicablue18, Wolfscar, Vegea Kalorale, Nicole Black, Lucky Estrella, Write-on3108, Deathbycookie15…

Hey, Vegea…if you want to tell me what you think is about to happen you're welcome to E-mail me and tell me… 


	17. Found

Wow, thank you all for the great reviews…I needed those! I always do!! **Thanks**: Diosa Alexia, BlueFeather11, Deathbycookie15, Astronut, Courtknee, Lucky Estrella, MarauderFan4ever, Write-on3108, Fantasy4, RemusLupin1981, LunaStar, Jkw1588, LOTRMoonyFanatic, ChicaBlue18, Siriussnape, SarahLupin, Wolfscar, Scottishwolf, Punk-Phairy…

*** Please Read and Review my story 'Under Cover' you won't regret it!! ***

****

Chapter 17: Found.

****

Then. January 1980.

Panting and shuddering at the same time, Remus Lupin held the naked body that belonged to his wife even tighter. A wave of need and possesion overwhelmed him and he closed his eyes tight, after all, she was the only thing he had now and he held her close to him when the tears came down his face again.

His parents died.

They died in the most horrible and surprising way. No one has seen it coming.

Rose caressed his wild hair and held him closer when he started crying. He raised his head and looked at her with pained eyes. She kissed him deeply, tasting the salt of his tears that mingled with hers. And he was moving again, moaning into her lips. He wanted to forget, she understood, forget everything that happened that morning…and she allowed him to get lost inside of her for a while, allowed him to make her forget as well.

She sighed to his lips when he moved faster, pulling her after him to a place where they could be alone and happy. A place where they would be able to forget, a place where they could drown their sorrows and for a few moments, they forgot everything but the love they shared with each other.

Remus kissed her neck slowly and then rolled them over so she was resting her head against his chest. Caressing her hair and back, he sighed softly. "I'm sorry." He whispered, feeling once more the burning senssation in his throat and the lump that was forcing its way out.

"For what?" She raised her head and he registrated her swollen lips and dark eyes. "You needed me, Remus and I'm here for you."

"This is the worst reason in the world for me to make love to you." He said, slowly tracing a line along her smiling lips. She leaned into his touch and her smile turned into a grin as she raised her eyebrows.

"As long as you are making love to me…" She whispered.

Remus grinned and pulled her towards him for a gentle kiss. "What would I do without you?" He wondered softly. "I thought I lost you today and then when we got that sofa of you I…" His voice broke and he took in a shuddering breath. "I thought you were dead…and then I kneeled down next to you and saw that you were breathing…I was so happy…" Rose felt the termor in his voice and felt his body shaking. "I forgot…for a moment there I forgot my parents were behind me…" He chocked for a moment and tried to fight the sobs that racked his body. "Burried alive…" He whispered. "I never said goodbye…I never thought that today would be the last time I'll ever speak to them…" He sat suddenly, unable to contain the sobs anymore and Rose wrapped her arms around him, rocking him slowly. "Why does it hurt so much?" He whispered.

"It will go away, Remus." She whispered in his ear. "Time will eventually make it go away."

"And it will make me forget. I don't want to forget, Rose, I don't want to forget the parents that loved me so much…even after I was bitten…"

"I know, I know…" She kept holding him, until his breathing returned to normal and he relaxed against her, inhaling her scent softly. After a while he untangled himself from her embrace and reached out for his boxers and the remaining of their clothes that were spreaded all over the living room.

"Light a fire, please." She kissed his cheek lightly and headed towards the kitchen wearing her panties and his sweater. He raised his eyebrows at the lovely outfit but she just smiled at him and dissappeared in the kitchen.

He sat down on the sofa wearing his boxers and T-shirt and then reached out for his wand. He watched the dancing flames for a while until he felt her sitting beside him. She handed him a large mug of hot chocolate and curled herself next to him, her head on his lap.

Almost immediately, his hand moved to caress her hair and back and he smiled as he drank the sweet liquid. "Someone told me chocolate has healing powers." She whispered, teasing him. Remus nodded and his hand moved under the sweater to caress her stomach lightly, smiling as he noticed that indeed, it grew a little. Rose frowned for a moment and then stilled his hand, covering it with her own.

"Remus, tell me about your parents." She asked softly.

"You think it might help?" he wondered.

"Yes." He heared the smile in her voice and drank some more chocolate before speaking.

"My mom always told me it was hard to let someone go. I remember her saying this when I boarded the Hogwarts express in my first year. How do you let someone go? How do you understand that that's all right? That everything changes. How do you find a way for that to make you feel better about life, instead of breaking your heart? The hardest thing you'll learn, is how to say good-bye…"

****

Today.

"Ron!" The hiss sounded more like a shout in the deserted halls.

"Would you two be quiet? Do you wanna wake the entire school?" Harry whispered.

"He is stepping on my foot." Hermione growled and Ron blushed.

"Sorry…" He mumbled.

It was the Christmas holiday and the school was almost deserted. Many students decided to spend the holiday with their families. The romours about an upcoming confrontation with Voldemort appeared almost on a daily basis and many feared what was about to happen.

The trio decided that the holiday break was a wonderfull time to search the library for information about Hermione's family. They were encouraged by the fact that there weren't many professor's around. During meals they only saw Dumbledore, Lupin and Filch. The less authority meant less supervision on their little adventure.

"There it is." Harry whispered and they removed the cloak from their bodies. They stood infront a large shelf with hundreds of parchments and Hermione sighed.

"Better get started." She said and pulled one of the cases that contained dozens of parchments."

"There must be a better way." Ron frowned and looked at one of the cases. "Hey, look, mine all start with the letter 'P'."

"All right." Harry smiled. "We'll just look for your family name."

They searched the archive for hours and came up with nothing. Hermione sat on one of the chairs and sighed, her eyes full with tears. "We're never gonna find anything." She said and Harry sat beside her.

"Don't worry, Mione." He grabbed her hand gently. "We'll work this out. Maybe we can ask professor Dumbledore…" She looked at their joined hands and smiled slightly at the senssation. Their eyes locked together and she stiffled a small sigh that was about to escape her lips at the intensity of his gaze.

"Hmmm…guys…I think I found something…" They were almost startled with Ron's voice and turned to face him. "This folder…contains all kinds of family names." He handed them some of the parchments. "It looks like everyone here lost their parents before they attended Hogwarts or that they were adopted."

"Here's mine." Harry stared at the thin parchment with his personal details that were filled with information. He knew that handwriting, it was very similar to professor Lupin's handwriting. He shook his head and moved to the next parchment. "Hermione…" He whispered. "I think I found yours…"

Hermione looked at the parchment carefully. It had her picture inside and all her personal information. She frowned when she realized not all the details were there. Her date of birth was missing…she scanned the parchment again and found aome muggle paper attached to it. "Oh my god…" she whispered. "These are addoption papers…I'm addopted."

****

Then. January 1980.

Remus woke up in the late hours of the morning. He streched his body and gazed around the small living room in search for his wife. They talked for hours into the night and he told her stories about his parents. It was funny how he remembered all the happy moments and told her all about them. But he never told her about times when they fought about something.

Rose smiled atold him he should be thankfull to remember his family in a good way and he knew she was talking about her father and their fighting with each other. Rose tried to invite her family to their wedding but they never showed up and so she stopped trying. A few days after the wedding she received a black owl carring a letter with two words: 'Blood Traitor.'

She cried for a long time until Remus made her burn the parchment.

They never spoke of her family again.

He got up from the sofa and headed towards the kitchen to find his wife sitting on one of the worn chairs, frowning at a piece of long parchment.

"What is it?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"A letter from the ministry. The abortion is scheduled for February the 1st. That's two weeks from today." She said all that fast, without any emotion in her voice.

"Damn them!" Remus shouted. "Couldn't they give us some time to mourn?"

She flinched at his voice and Remus calmed himself and reached out for her hand. Rose didn't want to cry but the tears came and she shuddered violently. Remus enveloped her in his arms and held her tightly. "Don't cry, Rose. I'll fight it, I promise. I won't give up on having children with you…"

She raised her head slowly, half smiling and half crying. "I know you wouldn't…it's just that…" and for the first time ever since she got the ministry letter she realized her own feelings. "It's just that…I'm scared, Remus…I'm so scared…"

*********************

Wow…it was a sad one…I wrote it in parts cause I just couldn't stay on it for a long time.

Review!! Please and tell me what you think…

*Remus's words are not mine I borrowed them from Ally Keys from the mini-series 'Taken'…*


	18. The Right Thing

****

Chapter 18: The Right Thing.

****

Today.

Harry gazed at his best friends as they sat together in breakfast. Ron was engrossed in another law book and occasionally glanced up to take another bite from his breakfast. Hermione gazed away at some unseen object, she was staring into space practicly since the moment they got to the great hall and it was starting to get on his nerves. But, seriously, she had the right to stare away, its not every day one's finding out that most of his life was a lie.

He took another swig from his juice and kept staring at her. So what? A new thought surfaced his mind. Not every day one's finding out he has to kill in order to live. Shaking his head, he tore his gaze from the brown haired witch and frowned. They didn't know, not about the prophesy and not about the fact that he had been visiting Remus for days now.

In his efforts to keep remembering he turned to the last link he had to his parents and Sirius. Remus was reluctant at first, looking guilty and upset but in Christmas day he found Harry and the two sat down for a long talk. Remus's stories were real. He didn't tell stories about pranks and heroic bullshit…he told him exactly what he wanted to know. He told him the truth. Harry learned about his parents and Sirius more then he ever thought he could and he enjoyed every minute of it. Every new story seemed to ease his pain, every new story made him remember the moments Sirius laughed and was happy and those moments slowly replaced the horrible memories from the night Sirius fell.

But Harry noticed that Remus rarly talked about himself and asked him about it. The tired looking wizard gazed at him for a moment before opening his mouth and telling him about the 'werewolves' decree and the trial they lost. Harry sat there stunned, tears almost spilling from his eyes. He was upset and angry…but could offer no consolation.

"So, you see, Harry." Remus finished his story. "You have to understand that life back then were totally different. Death eaters attacked almost every day and we couldn't match them. You may think that your father and Sirius were good men and fine aurors but they were more then that…they did more then I could ever do."

"But it's not your fault!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm sure you could have easilly became an auror if you wanted to."

"When I graduated I was supposed to receive a scholarship for the auror training but the ministry didn't let Albus give it to me." Remus said, smiling a little.

"How can you smile?" Harry exploded. "This is wrong in so many levels…"

"Yes it is." Remus agreed. "But who's gonna change that now? I'm fine where I am, Harry, I have a job and I have my friends…I still have you." The werwolf smiled fondly and Harry grinned, feeling closer then ever to the man who was so much more then a teacher for him.

"You still have your wife." He said and Remus smiled.

"Yes, I do." He said quietly.

"Is she alright?" Harry suddenly feared that he might have said something stupid and was relieved when Remus nodded his head.

"She's better. I spent Christmas eve with her, I made dinner." He smiled and Harry noticed the far away look in his eyes. He wanted to ask him about it but changed his mind and bid the professor good night.

And there he was sitting with his friends and still feeling helpless. He couldn't help Hermione, no matter what he did. She didn't talk to him and Ron since that night in the library. He elbowed Ron and the red haired wizard looked at him with surprise. Harry motioned Hermione that still stared at a single point and Ron sighed.

"Give her time, mate, she discovered some shocking news." Ron said quietly. "She'll come around."

"I hope so." He said. He wasn't very convinced but Ron's advise was good, for now.

It wasn't until later that night when Hermione walked down the almost deserted common room towards them, holding the Slytherin cloak in her hand. Her eyes were red and Harry could still see traces of tears on her cheek. She threw the cloak on the table and sat on one of the couches. Harry and Ron shared a look of worry. "Mione?" Ron asked.

"Guys?" Her voice was low and shaky. "What if my real parents are death eaters? What if they somehow hurted people I know? What do I do then?" Harry moved closer to her and enveloped her in his arms as she cried. Ron raised his eyebrows and then got up and rested a calming hand on the crying girl shoulder.

"It doesn't matter, Hermione, it will never change who you are."

"Maybe you should talk to Dumbledore." Ron offered and Hermione considered that for a moment before nodding her head.

"It's an idea." She said slowly, wiping away her tears. "Maybe he can help me." She got up and headed towards the portrait hall.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked.

"To see Dumbledore." She said and Harry and Ron smiled when they saw the proud look she wore on her features, knowing that she's going to be allright.

****

Then. February 1980.

Remus hurried to the fireplace, looking for the floo powder and getting frustrated and angry when he couldn't find the jar. He had to do something, he had to help her in some way. She was in so much pain it hurt him. Where is that damn floo? His heart beat faster then ever and he had that horrible feeling like someone kicked his stomach over and over again. Adrenaline butterflies flew everywhere in his stomach but he still couldn't find the floo powder.

Rose was in a mild state of shock, he realized that when she didn't respond to his questions so he just covered her up with a blanket and sat beside her to make sure she's alright. After a while she threw the blanket away from her body and Remus was mortified to see the ammounts of blood that covered the lower part of her nightgown. The strong feeling of panic began at his stomach and spreaded quickly everywhere around his body. He lifted the nightgown a little to try and find out the source of the blood but there was so much of it. Turning white as the wall, Remus knew she was bleeding from the inside and his little knowledge in human biology told him that she could die and die very quickly if she kept on bleeding.

Raising his head to check on her face, he discovered that her face was white and that her breaths were shallow and fast. His eyes wide and his heart pounding, he raced down the stairs.

And now he was looking for that damn…he snatched the small jar that was right under his nose and threw some powder into the fireplace. "Potter's mansion!" He screamed. The fire swirled around his face and the ash burned his eyes but after a while he could clearly see James and Lily's living room. His two friends stood at the entrance to the living room and looked like they were arguing over something.

"Lily!" Remus nearly shouted and startled them. 

"Remus? What…" James started to ask but Remus continued to speak.

"There's something wrong with Rose, I think she's bleeding from…" he couldn't bring himself to continue and breathed hard for a moment. "Could she still bleed from the abortion?" He whispered and Lily shook her head.

"Don't worry, Remus, move away from the fire, we're coming." Lily answered him quickly and some part of his mind registrated that she didn't sound worried at all. How could she not be worried? He exclaimed in his mind as he walked away from the fire.

Lily appeared a moment later and hurried upstairs, James showed up a minute later, looking upset over something. Remus paced over the living room and wouldn't stop until James put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Moony, she's going to be alright." He said quietly.

"You don't know that!" Remus sat on the couch, his entire body shaking. "There was so much blood." He said quietly, his voice shaking and tears forming in his eyes. James said nothing but offered comfort with placing his hand on his shoulder again and squeezing. Remus felt like he was falling appart, those few moments Lily was upstairs seemed like eterninty and not knowing drove him crazy.

The sound of Lily's footsteps coming down the stairs made him jump from the couch and he hurried to meet her at the bottom step. Lily smiled a little at him. "Don't worry, she didn't loose that much of blood, she just needs to rest. I gave hera calming potion and she's sleeping." Remus looked at her for a moment before releasing the breath he didn't know he was holding. "However…" Lily continued speaking again and Remus became alert again. "I need to tell you something." She said quietly, not looking at him.

He gazed at her for a moment before following her to the living room. He sat next to her on the sofa and she looked away from him. After a while he spoke. "Lil? Are you alright?"

"You have to tell him, Lily." James said and Remus was surprised to hear the cold tone in his friend's voice.

Lily raised her head and took a shaky breath. "I couldn't do it."

Remus found that he just couldn't understand what the hell she was talking about and raised his eyebrows. "What are you talking about?"

"I couldn't give her the abortion potion." She whispered and Remus's eyes widened.

"Wha…what?" He mumbled. "But I saw you with that vile of blood…the baby's blood!" He was hysteric now and Lily shook her head and grabbed his hand tightly.

"I gave her a very strong sedative. That's why she wouldn't respond to you. After that I cut her hip and allowed the blood to stream to the small vile. I couldn't heal the cut because the healing charms are being registrated and I didn't want people to question me about it."

"What are you saying?" He asked again, trying to fight the fog that clouded his mind.

"I have everything set up. I know a muggle doctor that can deliver the baby and run regular examinations. That way no one in the wizarding world will know that you kept the baby. Rose is bearly in her fourth month no one will notice until at least three more months and then we could use illusion charms to hide it. I could help you get a birth certificate, a muggle one, but still…" Lily was talking very fast and Remus gaped at her, can't find words.

"Lily…" James sighed. "They could go to Azkaban for doing what you just said."

"Wait a minute." Remus suddenly spoke. "The blood you showed the wizard from the committee was a regular blood…not…not the baby?"

"Yeah…I'm sorry I had to cut her hip but…" Lily stopped talking when Remus enveloped her in his arms and startled when she noticed he was crying. "Remus?"

"Lily…" He chocked. "You have no idea how happy I am right now." He whispered. "Thank you."

"I just couldn't do it, Remus." Lily sighed. "You deserve better then that. You deserve to be happy."

"Please think about it, Remus." James sounded like he was begging. "You all can get into real trouble if anyone from the ministry ever finds out..."

Remus looked at him for a moment before answering. "I won't give up the baby." He said quietly. "You must know how I feel, Prongs, Lily's pregnant too, how would you feel if it was your baby? I want this baby so much it hurts…now I have the chance to have it back."

James nodded his head. "I know how you feel, Moony, you have my support. I may don't like it, but Lily's right. You deserve happiness, both if you."

Remus smiled. It was the first smile he smiled in a week and it lited his face in a way that reminded James the first time he saw him and declared he wanted to be his friend. Young Remus frowned at him but James and Sirius could be very persuasive. It was also the smile Remus gave them after they discovered he was a werewolf and remained his friends. It was the smile he smiled when he was happy and James frowned when he realized he hasn't seen that smile in quite some time.

"Go, Remus, go and hold your wife." James smiled at him.

"She'll sleep until morning." Lily said and got up from the sofa, smiling a little.

"Thank you." He hugged her again and climbed the stairs.

Lily and James stared at each other for a while before Lily spoke. 

"I know you're mad at me for what I did but I couldn't do it. I kept thinking it was me instead. And it's not fair, James, it's not fair…I may have broken the law but I did the right thing."

James looked at her for a moment before hugging her tightly. "I am angry with you." He whispered. "But I am also very proud of you…you did the right thing."

***************

Did they do the right thing??

I hope you enjoyed this one. Sorry for the delay…University just started and it's taking some of my time. I'll try to update every week and a half or something and you have to promise me to review and encourage…=)

So please Review and tell me what you think…

Thanks…SarahLupin, Siriussnape, Wolfscar, Chicablue18, Scotishwolf, Maryann, Jkw1588, MarauderFan4ever, LunaStar, Vegea Kalorale, Prettiest in pink, Blue Feather11, LOTRMoonyFanatic.

**To Katy…as you read Rose is in the ned of the third month and making love isnt much of a problem at this stage. If I'm not mistaken it shouldn't be a problem until the ninth month…**

**For those of you who read 'Under Cover' I hope to update it until Sunday so stay tuned…those of you who don't read it…Go and Read It!!!** 


	19. Recovery

****

Chapter 19: Recovery.

****

Today.

"Hermione!"

Hermione turned backwards and came face to face with her best friend Harry. Panting and holding his backbag tight, he fell into step with her. They walked together in a comfortable silence until Harry spoke.

"Well? Did professor Dumbledore managed to help you last night? You came back awfully late." He said.

"How do you know that?" Hermione teased him and then smiled softly. "Unfortunatly, he can't help me very much. He asked me where I got my information from and I tried to lie but I think he figured it out. He said he'll try to search some files in the ministry for me but he can't promise anything."

"Well, I guess that's something." Harry shrugged. "I was thinking that maybe Remus could help."

"Why him?"

"Well, I'm only guessing here but I suppose your parents were closer to his age then to Dumbledore's. Maybe he knew someone who gave their baby for addoption."

Hermione considered this for a while before nodding her head. "Yeah, you do have a point there, Harry." Harry smiled with gratitude and they continued walking towards the great hall when she spoke again. "You went to talk to him, right? With Remus?"

"Yeah." He admitted slowly. "I needed to hear stories about my parents and…Sirius." His voice shook a little. "I was afraid that I'm starting to forget how he looked like. Sorry I didn't tell you it's just that…he seemed like he didn't really want to tell me so I thought I just keep it to myself." He apologized.

"It's alright, Harry." Hermione smiled. "I bet he tells great stories."

"He does." Harry nodded. "But he doesn't like to tell much about himself. It's like he's blaming himself or something. He told me that he and Rose lost a trial and as a result from that couldn't have their baby. He probably think it's his fault because he's a werewolf."

"Poor Remus…" The witch whispered. "Did he ever told you about the night Rose was attacked?"

Harry shuddered. "No…and I could never ask him to tell me…"

"It must have been horrible." Hermione said, her eyes full with tears and Harry agreed silently.

As they approached the great hall he offered that they would talk to professor Lupin after DADA this afternoon, Hermione agreed and they sat down, one next to the other to eat lunch. She watched with disgust when he piled a very large ammount of food on his plate and rolled her eyes at him. "You're a pig, Harry." She said.

"Oh, admit it, Mione, you like it when Harry's being a pig…" the teasing sound of Ron Weasley was heared from above their heads and the tall redhead sat beside them next to the table. Harry choked on his food and Hermione blushed.

Ron just smiled and poured himself some juice.

****

Then. March 1980.

"Here, sit down."

"Remus…honestly, I can make my own coffee." Rose tried once more to make some sort of amends.

"No coffee, I heared it's bad for the baby." He answered from his position next to the sink.

"What? That's rubbish." She tried to distract him and he glared at her. "Alright, just give me the bloody tea already…bloody hell, I'm pregnant not an invalid…"

"I don't care. I don't want you running around and getting tired." He handed her the glass of tea and sat beside her next to the small table, caressing her hand while he sat.

"But, Remus, I'm running around at work all day. A little more around the house won't change a thing." She exclaimed. "Honestly, you're being over protective." She accused, sipping her tea slowly.

"I can't help it." He replied, smiling. "You're my mate…the wolf only makes that feeling of possesness grow stronger." She stared at him, smiling and he frowned a little. "What?"

"It's just that…you just admitted that you are a werewolf and you smiled. I don't think you ever did that before." She said gently and Remus nodded his head, watching her with sad eyes.

"I'm just worried." He said quietly. "I feel like I just got you both back a month ago and I don't wanna loose that again." He looked at her and grabbed her hand gently, caressing her palm with his thumb. "I don't want to impose."

"You're not." She said. "Well, did you find a job yet?" She asked.

"Now that was just plain mean." He faked hurt. "You tell me I'm not imposing and then asking me if I found a job?" She looked at him with shock for a moment before bursting with laughter. Remus laughed with her and then got up from his seat and pulled her after him towards the living room. "Actually, I might found one that's suitble. It's mainly a night job, four night's a week, no weekends."

"That's good." Rose sat beside him on the sofa. "A muggle job?" she asked and he nodded his head. "Where?"

"London, not very far from here." He said. "It's a pub…a muggle pub."

She gazed at him for a moment. "Is it a cleaning job?" She asked gently.

"No!" He exclaimed. "They offered me to be the bartender." He said, somewhat embarrassed.

"A bartender? But you don't know anything about muggle drinks." She said.

"Well…I do have a few speciall traits." He smiled and then leaned in to smell her hair.

"Like what?"

"I can smell the drinks." He stated and she laughed. "Seriously, I can learn how to make drinks easilly. All I need to do is to smell them and I know what they're made of."

"Well…" She hesitated. "It's a good idea…I'm not sure I like it very much."

"Why not?" He looked at her pouting face.

"Don't you know that all the good looking girls try to lure the bartender into their beds?" She asked, faking hurt and innocent face. Remus grinned and pulled her towards him for a kiss.

Tracing her lips slowly with his own, he moved his hands to touch her bare arms, slowly touching her with the tip of his fingers, smiling at the long moan she gave into his mouth. Suddenly, she traced his lower lip with her tongue, making him moan with delight at the contact and grab her arms more firmly, pulling her towards him.

The kiss turned wild and passionate in a matter of seconds and Remus was almost shocked to discover that he was underneath her now, paying dearly for his early teasings as she slowly opened the bottons of his shirt. He moved his hands slowly on her back and her stomach and she blushed. "I'm beginning to show quite a bit, right? Especially with those muggle clothes… do you want me to put an illusion charm?" She asked quietly.

"Have you lost your mind?" He smiled. "This is by far the most sexy thing I have ever seen…" His smile turned to a wide grin as he laid his hand on her exposed stomach, it was warm and silky to his touch and he cocked his eyebrow at her. "Speaking of pregnancy…is it just me or that you've been a little too keen to play married couple in the last month…" He teased, tossing her shirt away from her shoulders.

"Well, that's only because you are a very attractive man, Remus Lupin…" She purred, grinning at him. "But right now, I think you should shut up and kiss me or I'll have to reconsider the married couple game all over again…"

"We can't let this happen." He said, mock worry written all over his face and then kissed her slowly, smiling happilly to her lips.

****

Today.

Remus Lupin hurried towards the rehabilitation ward where his wife was and frowned as he walked through the door. The department was almost empty and he moved quickly to his wife's room only to see a very disturbing sight. The head nurse, Annie, was arguing loudly with no other then Lucius Malfoy.

"Look, she can't be moved from here. She just made wonderfull progress and I'm not going to let you bring her back to her old ward. It could only harm her."

"I'm terribly sorry, miss, but this department will be closed by morning. The boared decided on some measures and there is nothing you can do about it. Now, take Mrs. Lupin out of here, please." Lucius turned to some of the hospital guards that stood next to him.

"Wait a minute." The werwolf spoke from his position next to the door. "What's going on?"

Lucius Malfoy turned to him and sneered at the sight of his old, slightly dirty robes. He then turned back towards the only bed that was occupied and eyed the woman who sat there with hatred. Not bothering to reply to the question, he turned to the guards again. "What are you waiting for?" He asked.

"Remus, they're closing the ward. Theris nothing I can do." Annie said quietly and Remus approached Malfoy again.

"If it's a matter of money, I can pay." He said and the blonde wizard snorted.

"You bearly have enough money to live, Lupin, now…stop interrupting us." Malfoy hissed.

Rose looked at the scene from her position on the white bed and frowned at the sight of the tall wizard and the words he said to her husband. He was familiar…horribly familiar but she couldn't identify him. The hospital guards came closer to the bed and she curled herself to a tight ball when one of them reached out to touch her.

"Leave her alone, I'll take her to the new ward." Remus said and moved towards the bed but one of the guards already pulled her out of the bed and she whimpered as he touched her. "What are you doing? Leave her alone!" Remus exclaimed and hurried towards his wife who started screaming at the guard, desperatly trying to escape his grasp.

"She's obviously disturbed, tie her up." Malfoy said in a bored voice.

"What?! NO!" Remus turned to face Malfoy and was about to draw his wand when he discovered that the long piece of charmed wood was no longer in the pocket of his robe. He turned around, fully alarmed now, only to discover that his wife was standing there with the wand, examining it with her eyes. The guard let her go when he noticed she has a wand and his friends kept their distance as well.

Malfoy glared at her as she observed the wand carfully and then spat at Remus. "Get that thing away from her before she'll blow us all!"

"Honey…Rose…give me the wand." Remus asked gently but she shook her head and looked at Malfoy's direction.

"You idiot…" Malfoy sneered and then raised his wand. "Stupefy!" He screamed.

"Expelliarmus…" Rose spoke before he even finished uttring the spell and he fell backwards, his wand flying out of his hand.

The silence in the room was heavy and stressed and Remus stared at his wife with mixture of happiness and horror. She was obviously shocked and Remus's wand fell from her hand. She started shivering and Remus came to his sensses and grabbed her hand. "Rose? Can you hear me? Are you alright?"

She raised a pair of bright hazel eyes to meet his and swallowed hard. "I want to go home." She whispered. "Please, let's just go home."

***********************

Well…here goes another chapter…as I promised…it took me about a week and a half altough I had serious issues with the 'Today' part…it kinda annoyed me…

Tell me what you thought! Please REVIEW!!

*Read&Review my story 'Under Cover'…I'm sure you'll love it!*

Thank U's: LunaStar, BlueFeather11, Jkw1588, Write-on3108, Vegea Kalorale, Diosa Alexia, LOTRMoonyFanatic, Prettiest in pink, Becky4, Sarah Lupin, ChicaBlue18, WolfScar, SiriusSnape, Hannah, Nathan…

Oh…and AMIB…the greatest of them all who I missed so much…Thank U!!

Read&Review…Thanx! 


	20. Stranger

****

Chapter 20: Stranger.

****

Today.

Sleep won't come tonight.

He couldn't even think about sleeping tonight. Insomenia was something he learned to live with, but tonight…tonight was a whole new story that had nothing to do with his lycanthropy. Someone else occupied his bed tonight. There was plenty of room for them both but he wouldn't dare to share a bed with her…he couldn't. For many years he missed the company of a woman in his bed, slowly he began to get used to it, memories of passionate nights spending with making love slowly dissappearing from his mind, memories of holding a warm body next to his own fading away.

And now, as he sat down on the couch and listened carefully, he discovered that the sound of her slow breathing disturbed him. The sound was too loud. It hurt his ears.

Sighing quietly, Remus rose from his seat and moved slowly towards the window. He sent his owl to Dumbledore moments after he got inside the castle, letting him know about the latest developments. He stood speechless infront of his wife after she spoke and then found his voice and took her hand, leading her away from the hospital. He apparated them both to Hogsmeade and then they walked towards the castle. When she stumbled he took her in his arms and carried her. By the time they got to the castle she fell asleep and he tucked her gently under his covers. And there she was, sleeping.

A soft knock on the door startled him and he walked slowly towards the wooden door, opening it to find Albus Dumbledore standing there with worried eyes. "Remus." The old wizard stated and Remus allowed him to enter the small room. "How is she?"

"I'm not sure." Remus moved his hand in his hair, the only gesure that could indicate the fact that he felt helpless and afraid despite his calm appearance. Albus smiled a little and patted the younger man's shoulder. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at his wife closely.

"She seems a little pale, but other then that…" The headmaster hesitated for a moment. "You should take her to see Poppy tomorrow morning when she wakes up." Remus nodded his head, looking upset and afraid.

"Of course she is welcome to stay here with you, Remus. Take tomorrow off, please, I'll cover your lessons."

"Thank you, headmaster." Remus smiled a little.

"Have a good night." And with those words he left the room, leaving Remus sitting on his bed, lost in thought.

****

Then. April 1980.

"Where is Severus?"

Rose slammed the door to his office after she found out he wasn't there. He was obviously too preoccupied to show up for work anymore. He was always missing and was late supplying his potions. Something obviously bothered him.

She sighed as she walked down the hall towards her office. Now, six month pregnant, she used the illusion charms on a daily basis but it didn't stop her unborn child to use her as his own play ground from time to time. Groaning as the baby gave a nasty kick she opened the door to her office just as she heared footsteps behind her.

Looking back she saw Severus Snape hurring down the hall. "Severus!" She shouted and hurried to catch his long strides. "Where have you been?"

"What do you care?" He sneered.

"I need healing potions, Severus and your job is to supply them." She warned. "If you can't handle it…"

Snape groaned and clutched his left forearm with his right hand. "Save it, Lupin, I quit."

Leaving her with her mouth open in shock he walked towards the apparating spot and disapparated. Rose stared after him, what the hell just happened?

She apparated quietly to her destination and looked around her. Everything seemed quiet and no one walked in the street. Concentrating, she thought of the exact location of the order's headquarters and almost immediately a small house appeared infront of her. Rose smiled and knocked on the door. She waited and the door opened a little. She walked inside and smiled when Sirius enveloped her in a hug. "Hey, I haven't seen you in ages." He said quietly. "How are you?"

"I'm good." She smiled to his shoulder. "And you?"

"I'm alright, I passed auror training and so did James. We're partners now. How is the little one?" He added with a whisper, grining at her flat stomach.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Alive and kicking." She whispered and the black haired wizard laughed.

"Let's get inside, Dumbledore was just about to start talking." They walked down the hall and joined the others inside a large room. The others waved at her and Rose immediately took her seat next to her husband who smiled warmly at her. She looked around the room noticing Frank and Alice Longbottom who sat together, Alice's hand caressing her own swollen stomach and noticed Lily doing the same. She frowned a little and Remus took her hand gently. "Stop looking at them." He whispered, smiling softly.

"Sometimes I just wish…" She trailed off.

"I know." He answered and she smiled at him, caressing his hand with her thumb.

Albus Dubledore cleared his throat and everyone looked at him as he spoke. Public attacks seemed to stop but now Voldemort and his followers haunted muggle borns and half breeds, killing them and their families. The members of the order listened quietly, knowing that there was very little they could do. It was a meeting for briefing only and the members kept their silence as the head of the order stopped talking.

Rose sighed quietly and then spoke. "Dumbledore." She started. "I think I have a lead on a death eater." Remus eyed her with horror and she continued. "I fired Severus Snape today, he was dissappearinig every time he needed to be at the hospital and today…well, I'm not sure if it's an evidence but he was clutching his left forearm, where the dark mark supposed to be…"

"Snape…how fitting…" Sirius growled and James nodded.

"Moody, will you check it out?" Albus turned to the head of the magical law inforcement department and the auror nodded his head. "Very well, Alice, Frank, please stay for a moment. The rest of you, have a fine evening."

The members of the order left the house slowly. The marauders trailed behind, talking quietly. Rose turned to hug Peter as he smiled at her. "Welcome back, how was abroad?" She asked and he groaned.

"Well, let's just say that there are worse then our own ministry." He said, laughing. "I heared about what happned, Sirius told me." He whispered. "Congratulations, you did the right thing." He smiled.

"Well, it wasn't me but…"

"If you need any help, just ask." The short wizard said and Rose felt herself strating to cry, she enveloped him in a fierce hug that caused Remus to raise his eyebrows so high they nearly dissappeared in his hair line.

"Now, Pete, How did you pull this off? I don't get that kind of a hug when I get home!" He faked a hurt voice and Rose smacked him on the head.

"Did I just heared you complain?" She asked, smiling slightly. Peter laughed again.

"Well…I don't get hugs like that!" He whined.

"That's because you work almost every night and you leave me alone in the house."

"Which reminds me…I have to go to work." He sighed.

"You see…"

Sirius and James laughed and Remus tried to hug his wife tightly, promising her he won't come home that late. Rose smiled eventually and kissed him passionatly, earning cries of disgust from the rest of the gang. "I'll see you later." Remus whispered in her ear and apparated.

Rose smiled to herself and then turned to face the others. "Now that he's gone, we can plan the birthday surprise you all wanted to plan." She grinned.

"I thought Remus's birthday is two weeks away." Lily said.

"Yeah, but with our schedules…" Sirius smiled. "We talked and found the perfect present for him…you just wait."

****

Today.

Remus sat next to his wife all night long, watching her face as she slept. She looked peacefull and content and he wished he could just rest beside her and forget everything that happened lately. The killing continued and Hermione's parents weren't the only ones that lost their lives. The order still tried fighting and recruiting new members. Remus still tried to get Peter. He promised that to himself the night Sirius fell…He shuddered for a moment…he promised that he would find Peter and make him pay.

A movement on the bed brought him back from his thoughts and he turned to look at Rose's tired eyes. She looked at him for a moment before opening her mouth and talking slowly. "Where am I?" She asked, looking around her at the dark room.

"At Hogwarts." He answered. "I brought you here last night, remember?"

She nodded and looked around her again. "I don't understand." She whispered. "I thought we were going home." She sounded so lost and Remus fought the urge to cry and curse with anger, bitterness floaded his mind and he tried to supress it, this wasn't the time for his anger.

"I brought you to Hogwarts. I teach here. I thought you could get medical attention here." He gritted his teeth, how was he supposed to tell her their house burnt to the ground sixteen years ago?

She nodded and closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them again. They were filled with tears. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What?! What are you talking about? Sorry for what?" He held her hand gently.

"I…don't know…I don't remember anything! How long has it been?" She broke into histerical sobs and Remus immediately enveloped her in his arms, whispering comforting words in her ears and stroking her back slowly. She started shaking and he held her closer.

"It's been a long time, Rose…too long…" He whispered, his eyes watering.

"I missed you so much, Remus." She said, looking at his eyes closely. "I don't know what happened but you never gave up. You always showed up to see me." She choked on her tears again. "I…I want to see everyone again. Where are they? Lily and James and Siri…Remus? What?"

Remus felt his eyes grow wide. There was one thought that's been bothering him all night long and now it came again. As hard as he tried to fight it, this time he just couldn't and he shuddered as he realized that it might have been better if…if she had never woken up…it might have been better if she had never survived that night. He heared himself give a strangled cry, trying hard to block those horrible thoughts and he got up from the bed and stumbled over to the window, knocking a cup of tea on the way.

He needed out. He needed air and all of a sudden the room seemed smaller and smaller and it strangled him. He looked outside towards Hogwarts grounds and managed to calm himself after a while. He heared footsteps behind him and felt Rose's hand as she touched his shoulder. "Remus?" The touch was cold and foreign and another thought exploded in his mind. This wasn't his wife…this was a stranger…his wife died sixteen years ago.

Tears strangling his throat, he turned around to face her. "Rose…" He took her hands in his own and slowly led her back to the bed, sitting next to her. "We have to talk."

*****************

Sorry it took so long, this chapter just wouldn't write itself like the others did…=)

Also, I changed the story genre: I decided it was more Drama then Romance so it's now a Drama/Romance story.

****

'Under Cover' has been updated lately and is waiting for your reviews…

Thank you's: Diosa Alexia, LunaStar, Prettiest in Pink, Becky4, Sirius gyal, Vegea Kalorale, Write-on3108, Deathbycookie15, Twilight Fantasy, Mione1, Dam Nimrodel, Annikaya, ChicaBlue18, GreenEyes, Siriussnape, Natan, SarahLupin, ScotishWolf, Hannah, WolfScar, Cass…

****

To write-on3108: Yes, there will be very, very little Harry and Hermione around the end of the story but I won't focus on them that much.

****

To all you wonderfull readers with theories…I can't really tell you if you're right or not but I love to read your theoris anyway, so keep on guessing… there are still quite a few mysteries in the story that non of you picked up on…(yet…)

Thanks for waiting and please REVIEW! 


	21. The Pensieve

****

Chapter 21: The Pensieve.

****

Today.

The morning was bright but very cold. A freezing wind blew forcefully and she tightened her robe around her slim figure. Sighing, she burried her bare feet in the grass, shaking slightly at the coldness and wetness of the green leaves. Despite the cold, she felt more alert that way, more focused. Like she just woke up from years of sleeping.

She tilted her head to the right. In some way it was exactly like this…she just woke up…straight into a nightmere.

She's been asleep for sixteen years. Not remembering who she is or where she was but slowly…very slowly she came to her senses. She remembered everything. Her friends…her dead friends…she remembered them like it was yesterday. She remained silent when Remus spoke last night, gaping at him with complete shock and then started screaming and sobbing and laughing all at the same time. How could it be? 

How could such a thing happen?

By the end of the conversation he was crying too. It was his sadness that broke her. His tears brought finality to his words. They were dead…they left them alone. She felt caged and sick…the thought was horrible and she ran away from the room, ending up by the lake on the ground. It looked so unreal…like she was in some kind of a nightmere.

"Rose." The quiet voice startled her and she turned to look at Remus's grave face. "I've been looking for you." He said, his tone giving in his obvious relief.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I just needed air. Nothing makes sense anymore, Remus, I feel so…"

"Lost…" 

"Afraid…I remember nothing from what happened that night."

Remus sat beside her on the ground, his worn robes getting soaked from the wet grass. "What is your last memory from our house?" He asked and she closed her eyes for a moement, trying to remember.

"Falling asleep in our bedroom. It was hot and humid and I took a cold shower and went to bed. I remember you joined me for a while. It was noon…maybe sunset…" 

Remus shook for a moment. "You remember the day of the fire. I left after sunset, around seven." He closed his eyes.

"I remember waking up in a hospital. I was so scared…" She started shaking and Remus hurried to grasp her hand gently. "I couldn't move…I couldn't speak…I couldn't do anything." She started sobbing again and Remus held her closer, letting her cry on his shoulder even though he felt he was going to break down as well.

Eventually, she calmed down enough to raise her head and look at him. Her brown gaze was hard and alien to him and he closed his eyes for a moment before staring back at her. "You told me our house burnt to the ground." She stated and he nodded. "Who got me out of the fire?" She demanded.

"I don't know." He said. "When we got there, the fire was too high. James and Sirius stopped me from running inside…I think I paunched them both while trying to get away from them…Peter was histerical…" He snarled. "And Lily's water broke…"

She continued to stare at him. "Then…who…"

"I don't know!" He shouted and she backed away from him. "All I know is that someone literally dropped you in St.mungo's about two months afterwards and you looked like you were dead! It took you five years to open your eyes and snap out from the coma and all that time…all that time…" His voice broke and he gaped at her for a moment. "I don't know what happened that night. No one knows." He breathed hard, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. 

"What about the…what about the baby?" She whispered and Remus shook his head slowly and wrapped her in his arms again. 

"The healers think you lost the baby. You suffered a severe stomach injury." He said slowly, his mouth curling into a snarl. "Someone kicked you…there…" Rose's body shuddered and Remus held her tightly. "It doesn't matter now. All that matters is that you are better…and safe."

"I never mourned them…" She whispered.

"You will…and then you'll move on, Rose, we have to keep on living." She nodded slowly and he kissed her hair lightly, pulling her firmly into his lap. Leaning against the tree, he held her, letting her cry again, hoping he could give her the comfort she needs.

The sun grew high in the sky and soon students started showing up on the grounds, chatting with each other or sitting together by the lake. Remus and Rose were pretty much hidden from view by the large tree but Remus could still see the students. Rose raised her head from his chest and wiped her tears. "Should we go?" She asked.

"No." Remus shook his head. "We're pretty much hidden over here." He let his gaze wander around for a moment before he spotted Harry and his friends talking to Hagrid. "Hey…do you remember meeting Harry and his friends?"

Rose nodded and Remus pointed towards the direction where the huge man walked, followed by the three six years Gryffindors. Rose smiled a little. "He looks just like James."

"With Lily's eyes." Remus nodded.

"Could you believe it?" Harrys exclaim reached their ears. "Dumbledore wants me to take Occlumency lessons with Snape again…that git will have me killed by the end of the year!"

"Harry!" Hermione scolded him and Ron laughed.

"Mione, it's Snape we're talking about, don't forget!"

"Now…now 'Arry…I'm sure professor Snape means no harm…" Harry snorted and Hagrid stopped right infront of the tree the two adults tried to hide beneath. "Professor Lupin!" Hagrid exclaimed.

Rose and Remus flushed and hurried to get up from the comfortable position on the ground. "Hello, Hagrid…guys." Remus greeted them. The three teenagers and half giant stared at the professor and the petite woman who stood next to him. "Hmmm…I want you to meet…Rose." Remus stammered a little and Harry smiled.

"It's good to meet you." He reached out to shake her hand. "I hope you're feeling better."

"Thank you, Harry." She smiled and shook his hand. Harry gave a wink to Remus right when the bell rang and they ran off to class. Remus chuckled and took Rose's hand, leading her towards the castle. "Come on…I need some food and I'm sure you're just as hungry as I am."

****

Then. May 1980.

Remus poured some taquila to the largest taquila glass he had and handed it to the only costumer that occupied the bar. She smiled with respond and winked at him. He grinned back and then turned to play some loud music._ Please, Merlin, don't let her talk to me again…_The women was a young, tall, blond muggle who spent the last week drowning her sorrow with Remus's drinks. She obviously needed…Remus tilted his head while cleaning the counter…well, for the lack of better words…she needed a shag. The problem was, she kept flirting with him, no matter how many times he told her he was married…nothing seemed to convince her that he was unavailable.

It's not that she wasn't pretty…He looked up when he saw the door opening, mildly annoyed with the fact that he'll have to deal with more costumers at nearly three o'clock in the middle of the night. He was about to open his mouth and yell that the pub was closed when he took in their appearance.

"SURPRISE!"

"Hey, Moony, happy birthday!"

Remus nearly dropped the bottle he was holding and gaped with complete shock at his friends, all wearing their best muggle clothes and smiling warmly at him.

"What are you doing here?" He found his voice and immediately reached out to hug his wife.

Sirius laughed and patted his shoulder. "We wanted to surprise you. I also brought some real drinks…"

"There is a costumer here." Remus said quickly, motioning towards the young woman who was now wearing her coat.

"Thanks for the drinks, Joshua." She smiled sweetly. "You know, you could tell me you were married…"

Remus gapped at her for a moment. "I showed you the ring…" He stammered, fully aware of his wife's hazel eyes shooting glares at him.

"You did? Must have being too drunk to realize…I'll see you around. Happy birthday."

They waited exactly a minute before bursting with laughter. James laughed like crazy while pulling out bottles of firewhiskey and butterbeer. "Well, you certainly outdid yourself, Joshua…"

"What was I suppose to do? Throw her out?" Remus exclaimed.

"I told you I don't like this job!" Rose swatted his head. "You and that blond all alone here…"

"Rose…" He whined.

"Joshua!" She smirked back at him and he burst out laughing.

They sat together around one of the tables and chatted for a while. After a while when they realized all the alcohol was gone and Peter and Sirius started singing weird songs, Lily decided to give Remus his present. Being the only one who didn't drink she handed Remus the large package and then immediately took it away from his unstable hands. "Maybe I should hold it…you wouldn't want to break it…"

"Thank god we're pregnant." Rose grinned looking at James who joined his friends singing and Remus who looked like he was going to pass out.

"You and I both know that if we could drink we'd be even worse…" Lily laughed and Rose nodded.

"Hey, guys! Remus is going to open the present!" Rose shouted and the three loud singers stared at her with wide eyes.

"You don't have to shout, we're right here…" Sirius slurred.

"What did you get me?" Remus started tearing the wrap, looking much more alert now. He took out something that looked like a large silver plate and he gasped when he realized what it was. "A pensieve?" He whispered.

"We thought that you above all people have memories you don't want to keep." James said, his voice serious.

"You can put your memories inside, the ones you don't want to remember all the time." Peter told him quietly.

"We also duplicated one of our shared memories and put it inside. It's the memory of the Hogwarts express in our first year." Sirius said and Remus flushed. "Yes, blush all you want,_ Joshua,_ but you were a real git not wanting to be friends with us…"

"So we put that memory inside for you to remember that it we don't care what you want, Moony, we'll always be your friends…" James paused for a moment to look at Remus who's eyes were wide and then turned to his wife. "Lily, stop crying…"

They all laughed and Lily glared at James. "It's not my fault! It's your son…"

"Oh…so now it's my son!" James exclaimed, laughing.

"I can't believe you guys didn't check the baby's sex." Sirius said, looking at Remus and Rose.

"I'm not sure the muggles can tell it but we didn't want to anyway. I want to be surprised. Remus says he knows." Rose smiled at her husband.

"You do?" Peter exclaimed. "How?"

"I can smell it." Remus answered. "I can't tell you exactly how I know, I just do…"

"Tell me…" Sirius demanded.

"Nope." Remus grinned and Sirius's eyes pleaded him. "Puppy face won't help you!"

Sirius grinned and immediately turned into a large, black dog and started licking Remus's hand and whining loudly. "I'm not telling you!" Remus shouted and the dog turned to lick Rose's hand. "You drunk dog…"

Much later, Rose made sure her very drunk husband got inside the covers before joining him. His arms moved to hug her and she smiled to his chest. His lips moved to her forehead and he kissed her lightly. "Thank you, I had a great time." He said.

"Did you like the pensieve?" 

"Yes." She felt him smiling. 

"I don't think you should use it, Remmy." She said quietly.

"Why?" He sounded hurt and she raised her head to look at him.

"It's just that…I think that your memories, the good and the bad, are the ones that made you the man you are today. I think you should always remember the good things but keep in mind the bad ones, either."

Remus nodded slowly. "Maybe…" He mumbled. "I'll think about it later…I love you, Rose…"

Rose smiled at him. He was asleep before he even finished talking. Cuddling her body next to his, she closed her eyes.

"Good night, Remmy, happy birthday."

**************

Well, it was supposed to be out for my birthday two days ago but I just didn't make it on time…I hope you liked it…

Please REVIEW and tell me what you thought of this one!

Thanx: Diosa Alexia, LunaStar, Mione1, Jkw1588, Prettiest in pink, Vegea Kalorale, Deathbycookie15, On-a-rainy-day, Chicablue18, SarahLupin, WolfScar, Siriussnape, AngelOfLily, Scottishwolf, Snitchcatcher, Hannah…

A HUGE **thank you!** To the wonderfull **Amib** who brought all his reviews as a birthday present for me…**Thank You, Mi Amore!**


	22. The Silver Orb

****

Chapter 22: The Silver Orb.

****

Today.

"Do you think something happened to him?"

"The moon isn't even half yet, maybe he's sick…" Lavender's voice made Hermione roll her eyes as they walked towards the great hall.

"Better that muggle lover then the half breed monster!" Draco Malfoy spat, pushing Lavender and Parvatti out of his way. Harry gritted his teeth but prefered not to pick up a fight right before his lessons with Snape.

"Git…" Parvatti mumbled. "Maybe we should check on him." She offered.

"Don't be ridiculus!" Hermione snapped. "He's allowed to be sick once in a while, he is human after all."

"Well…not exactly." Parvatti grinned. "He is a dangerous creature." She said in mock fear and Hermione and Harry laughed. "That's why Lavender adores him so much."

"I do not!" Lavender exclaimed and blushed when Ron looked at her with shock.

"You fancy professor Lupin?" He asked. "But…he's old."

"He is not old and no I do not fancy him! Stop that, Parvatti."

"You do wear lots of makeup today." Hermione observed and Harry hid his laughter behind his hand.

"He is old enough to be your father." Ron ranted.

"Alright, alright…I think he's handsome." Lavender admitted. "Come on, Hermione, he's got those great grey eyes with golden streaks."

"That's a lychantropy feature." Hermione responded dryly and Lavender pouted.

"You're no fun."

"Besides, he has a wife."

"What?"

Lavender screamed so hard Harry winced and Hermione's hand flew to her mouth as she gaped with horror at Lavender and Parvatti. "Oh, dear…" She mumbled.

"He has a wife!" Parvatti asked again and Hermione nodded. "Is she pretty?"

"Maybe she's ugly." Lavender mumbled still looking quite shocked and Harry laughed outloud this time.

"No, Lavender, actually she's quite pretty." He said and Ron nodded.

"She reminds me of someone." Ron added thoughtfully. "I can't figure out who, though."

"Oh well…" Lavender shrugged. "No need to look nice for Professor Lupin anymore."

The others laughed and entered the great hall for dinner.

****

Then. June 1980.

"Oh, Merlin…I feel like a whale. Look at me! I even crave fish and chips and I HATE fish and chips…I want to die."

"You do not want to die." Remus answered dryly, trying to keep his face straight while glancing at his wife above the 'Daily Prophet'.

"You are not helping!" She sneered at him and he mentaly added another tone she never used against him before to the list that grew quite long. Now, people told him that women tended to be emotional during pregnancy but his wife was practicly moving from north to south in a matter of seconds. He heared her sniffing and raised his head to see her wiping tears from her eyes.

"Rose." He sighed and went to sit next to her. "Stop that. You are not a whale, you are beautiful and I love you very much. I'll always love you."

"Even when I'm fat and ugly?" She asked in a small voice and he smiled.

"Yes."

"So you do think I'm fat!" She exclaimed and he smiled and hugged her.

"That's not what I said and you know that." He whispered. "I know you're tired and upset, but I'm here for you, okay?"

"I know." She leaned her head against his shoulder and he softly inhaled her scent, relaxing. "Thank you. I know I'm a pain right now." Remus laughed softly. "I love you too, Remus, very much."

"You wanna lay down for an hour or so? You haven't slept last night."

"My back is killing me." She answered, moving away from him. 

He helped her to get on her feet and they headed upstairs to the bedroom. It was noon and Rose felt like she hasn't slept in days. She glanced at her husband when he took off his shirt. Suddenly, she felt ashamed with herself for being such a little girl. He tried really hard not to snap at her, especially since it was the night of the full moon and he was already upset and edgy. She bit her lips and then reached out for his hand, he raised his head and she saw the golden orbs staring at her. He was obviously upset or angry. "I'm sorry." She said, not breaking eye contact. "You can't be angry with me…" She teased. "After all, it's your child's fault."

Remus blinked a few times and Rose breathed a sigh of relief when the grey overcame the gold and he smiled gently and enveloped her in his arms. "Let's rest for a while." He said.

And so they slept peacefully. Rose's head rested on Remus's shoulder and their hands were joined together. Remus turned to his left and yelped when a sudden pain gripped his chest. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, trying to get used to the dim light. It looked awfully dark for the afternoon. He groaned again when another pain wave hit him and panicked when he realized it was no longer the afternoon.

The red shadows confirmed his worst fear. It was sunset and he fell a sleep and missed it.

"Rose!" He turned towards her and shook her, trying to wake her. "Rose! Wake up!"

"What?" She mumbled, refusing to open her eyes. It's been so long since she slept.

"Rose, Get up! Come on!" He screamed and groaned again when the pain attacked him. He couldn't stand anymore and collapsed to the floor, shivering. The room grew darker.

"Remus!" She was suddenly wide awake and kneeled beside him. Her heart seemed to stop for a moment when he fell to the ground. What happened to him? Why was he shivering? "Remus, what's wrong?"

"Get out!" He bellowed and she remembered…the full moon.

Her eyes grew wide and she got up from the floor, stumbling towards the door. She heared him crying behind her and stopped, looking back at him. He was still shivering and moaning with pain and she was rooted to the spot. The thought of leaving him there was disgusting. She had to help him, there must be some way to ease his pain. She moved back to the room and he gave another strangled cry. "Get out, please…" He begged, tears running down his face. "You can't stay…"

"Rose!" Another voice shouted and she turned to see Sirius and James running up the stairs, both panting and sweating. "Get out of there!" James said.

"I can't!" She exclaimed, sobbing. "I have to help him."

"No, Rose." Sirius pulled her away from Remus. "It will be over soon, but when that happens he will no longer be the man we know, you have to get out." He pushed her out of the room and immediately turned to his animagi form and entered the room. James closed the door behind him and faced Rose.

"Go to our place tonight, stay with Lily." He asked.

"No, I need to be here in the morning." She insisted, still crying.

"Be here, if that's what you want but you shouldn't be here during the night. Please. I know it's hard but you must think of your own safety now." James smiled gently.

"Is it always so…painfull?" She asked.

James nodded. "He didn't want you to see him like that. He thought you might think less of him."

"I don't." She felt hot tears streaming again along her cheeks and her voice shook. "I only respect him more."

James nodded. "I know." He whispered. "That shoudn't have…what happened?"

"I didn't sleep at all for the last couple of nights and I suppose Remus was tired, he didn't wake up on time." 

James nodded and then turned towards the bedroom where they both heared a loud whimper. "I'll get inside." He said. "Don't worry, Padfoot and I will take care of him."

Rose looked at the closed door for a moment before going down the stairs towards the fireplace. Her heart was aching and the tears wouldn't stop falling. She had no idea. He told her it was painfull but she never imagined…never…

Caressing her large stomach, she spoke softly. "You have a brave father and I love him very much…"

****

Today.

"NO!" Remus opened his eyes and pushed the air with his hands. "Get out!"

It took him a moment to realize he just woken up from a nightmere.

Shaking his head, he sank back to the sofa he was sitting on. It's been a while since he had this particullar dream. In that dream, he woke up too late, already in his wolf form. And he felt the joy, the hunger that grew inside of him at the sight of human flesh. The wolf paunched at her, sending her flying to the floor and she woke up screaming, begging for him to stop, begging for mercy. But the wolf had no mercy when it cut her flesh with his steeth.

Remus shuddered and inhaled sharply. Ever since that night he started to see a silver orb every time he encountered a boggart. He scolded himself for days afterwards for his stupidity. He never feared the moon before. Hated it, yes, but never feared.

"Remus?"

He turned to see Rose standing behind the sofa and smiled warmly. "Are you ready? Dumbledore is waiting for us."

"Yeah, are you alright?"

"I got lost in thoughts for a moment, I'm alright."

"You had a nightmere." She said, smiling.

"How long are you standing here?" He asked, grining at her. They were bantering, like they used to do. For a moment, everything seemed normal, but when they walked towards Dumbledore's office they were quiet again. There were so many things to be said the problem was neither of them knew where to start.

The headmaster welcomed her with a hug and she smiled warmly at him. They spoke for a while and Dumbledore updated her on recent events from the second war.

"Actually, Voldemort was too quiet in the last six months." The headmaster added. "Our spies revealed nothing."

"I should get a wand." Rose said. "I want to be a member of the order again." 

Remus looked upset with the idea but nodded. "You'll need some exrecise before."

She nodded and was about to reply when the door burst open. "Headmaster!" Severus Snape nearly ran inside the room, a grim expression on his face.

"What is it Severus?" Dumbledore frowned a little. "You were supposed to be with Harry Potter right now, teaching Occlumency."

"I was called." He replied and then looked at Remus and Rose. "Maybe we should talk in private." He added hastilly.

"You are among friends. I suppose you remember Remus's wife."

Snape's eyes grew wide. "I didn't…realize it was you, It's good to see you on your feet again."

Remus's eyes narrowed at the potions master too kind words and the way he looked away from them as he spoke. Rose was startled for a moment. The moment he walked inside the room she felt hot waves surrounding her and it was suddenly hard to breathe, like all the air turned to heavy smoke. She couldn't find the power to answer him. She could only nod and smile a little, trying to overcome the feeling of panic that rose inside of her.

Snape tore his gaze from her and handed Dumbledore a few pictures. "This was taken yesterday night. The house wasn't there two days ago." He hesitated for a moment. "I'm not sure but…the area is obviously Godric Hollow and the house…"

Remus's rose from his seat and clenched his fists as he looked at the pictures. "This is Lily and James's house…right till the last stone…"

Dumbledore's frown was replaced with anger. "What is the meaning of this?" He asked the potion master.

"I don't know." Snape answered. "I don't know what he's planing."

It was his hopeless tone that made their hearts sink. For the first time in two years Voldemort made a move that they never anticipated.

**********************************

Hello everyone!! Happy New Year!!

Please don't forget to Review! Hope you enjoyed this one…

Thanks: Chicablue18, Hannah, Krcool, WolfScar, Siriussnape, SarahLupin, Ally, MarauderFan4Ever, LunaStar, Prettiest in pink, Jkw1588, Deathbycookie15, On-A-Rainy-Day, Diosa Alexia, MissMoony16…

Please REVIEW!! 


	23. Long Night part 1

****

Chapter 23: Long Night (part 1).

****

Then. July 1980.

"They say that it's probably the worst heat wave in the last ten years."

"Merlin, I'm thirsty." James moaned, moving his hand in his messy, sweaty hair.

"We could have apparated, you know." Sirius groaned and wiped the sweat from his forehead, sighing dramaticly.

"I can't apparate, Sirius." Lily reminded him. "It might hurt the baby."

"Yeah, what if it was your girlfriend?" Peter asked. "You wouldn't want her to do that, right?"

"You've got a girlfriend?" James asked with surprise.

"Thanks a lot, Wormtail."

"Ah, don't mention it." Peter grinned.

"Is she pregnant?" Lily asked.

"No, she's not!" Sirius exclaimed. "Merlin! Just bacause you're pregnant doesn't mean the entire world shares this with you, Lils."

"You'd be surprised…" Lily mumbled and James laughed.

"Hey guys!" Remus called them from his front door.

"Oh, good…I'm so thirsty." James hurried forward, gave Remus a pat on his shoulder and hurried inside the house. Remus stared at him with wonder before mumbling: "Well, do come in, please…"

"Hey, Moony." Sirius greeted his friend with a hug and walked inside. "How is Rose?" He asked.

Remus sighed. "She's chained to the bed, under the doctors orders. However she's so stubborn about that I think I might have to tie her up for real!" He said the last part very loudly and gazed up the stairs, his friends snickering.

"That is not funny, Remus Lupin!" Came the instant reply from the bedroom.

Remus smiled and turned to Peter and Lily. "Hey, Peter, how was abroad?"

"Boring as usual." The short wizard shrugged and greatfully accepted a glass of pumpkin juice from James. "I don't like working there anymore…the people are so strong headed about Voldemort it can drive you mad…"

"How late is she?" Lily asked.

"The baby was due a week ago." Remus sighed. "We went to the muggle hospital and got an appointment for tomorrow morning. They'll give her something to accelarate the birth."

"Don't worry, mate, I'm sure she'll be alright." Sirius said.

"Well, I don't like that." Remus said. "They have all sorts of tools and they probably don't have a spell against pain."

"They have something called epidoral." Lily mentioned, her voice changing so that she actually sounded like she was giving them a lecture. "They use a long needle to extract the drug to the spine…"

Remus' eyes grew wide and he shuddered. "The spine?"

"Shut up, Lily!" James hissed and Lily smiled a little.

"Sorry…"

"Well, thanks for coming. She needs some cheering up." Remus smiled and led them upstairs towards the bedroom.

The friends stayed up until lunch when they had to leave. Rose was looking tired and hot and wanted nothing more then to close her eyes and go to sleep. Remus, however, made her eat something and when she made a face he threatened her with a smirk and a wave of a silk, red scarf.

"You know, I really starting to think you're enjoying that." She mentioned as he took off his shirt and trousers and joined her on the bed. He leaned against her shoulder and inhaled the scent of her hair that smeled like apples.

"Enjoying what?" He asked.

"The entire scarf binding…I think you have a kinky side I need to uncover…" She grinned and he kissed her gently.

"Be carefull with what you wish for." He grinned.

"Remus?" She asked after a while and he stirred a little.

"Yeah?"

"What if the baby never wants to come out?"

"I can understand it." Remus shrugged. "When I'm inside you I never want to come out, either."

"Remus!" His wife flushed. "The full moon is near, right? This is why you're so…"

"Yes?" He raised his head to look at her, a small smile on his lips.

"I'm scared." She whispered suddenly, her eyes misty and bright.

"Don't be." Remus caressed her face lovingly. "I'll be here for you, every step of the way."

"You'll faint dead the moment I'll start screaming." She replied, a hint of challenge in her voice.

"I'll still be in the same room." Remus chuckled.

"Promise?"

"I promise."

****

Today.

"Harry?" Hermione opened the heavy oak door and entered the room quietly.

"What are you doing here?" Harry opened his eyes and stared at her with surprise. He was trying to focus and to block his mind and he was just about to succeed when she entered the room. Professor Snape left about a half an hour ago, leaving Harry in his small, dark office.

"I went to see professor Dumbledore but professor Snape was in his office and he told me to tell you that you can go and that you'll continue this next week."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, that's nice of him to finally remember that I was here."

"This place is creepy." Hermione looked around.

"Tell me about that." Harry grabbed his bag and turned to leave when Hermione's gaze fixed on the large desk.

"What is that?" She asked and then moved closer. "Oh my…it's a Pensieve. Wow, that's very expensive." She reached her hand and touched the silver stone gently.

"Snape uses this to hide his memories when we practice." Harry explained. "Come on, let's go. I don't want him to see me looking at his memories again."

"You looked at his memories?" Hermione scolded. "Harry!"

"I was curious." He defended himself and Hermione laughed.

"What did you see?"

"I saw my mom and dad when they were fifth years. They really hated each other. And my father and Sirius kept on hexing Snape." Harry told her quietly, Hermione snickered a little and then turned back to the pensieve. "Hermione…"

"I just wanna look at it." She said and leaned a little closer.

"Hermiome, don't do anything…" Hermione gasped suddenly and her body froze as her head made contact with the silver liquid inside the pensieve. "…stupid…"

Harry gazed around nervously, if Snape's gonna come in they would both be in a lot of trouble, hell, they might be dead till morning. He had no idea how to get Hermione away from the pensieve, was it safe to pull her away?

"No!" She cried suddenly and Harry felt his pulse racing. What's going on? "No! stop that!" She screamed and then her body shuddered violently when she pulled herself away from the pensieve and collapsed to the floor, breathing heavilly.

"Hermione, what is it?" Harry kneeled beside her, his heart still racing.

"Oh, Harry, you won't believe it! You won't believe what he did, no wonder everyone hated him. He deserved every hex he ever received." Hermione sobbed.

"What? What are you talking about?"  


"Harry, he did it! It was Snape…"

"It's professor Snape, miss Granger."

Harry and Hermione froze when they finally noticed, a little too late, the shadow that stood above them. Professor Snape stood there, looking taller then they ever saw him, smiling a thin smile, filled with hatred.

"What did you see, miss Granger?"

*************************************

once again, I appologize for taking so long…I'm still in the middle of my midterms and simply can't find the time. I don't rush things and write a horrible chapter so I hope this one was worth it…

please Review and tell me what you thought of it!


	24. Long Night part 2

****

Chapter 24: Long Night 2.

****

Today.

Professor Severus Snape marched towards his office in long strides, his black robes swirling behind him on the stone floor. He felt a rare, sinking feeling in his stomach, a sense of fear. He turned the corner and went down the stairs towards the dungeons and his office.

Lupin's wife was healed, or so it seems, and remembred nothing from the night of the attack. The problem was that the Dark Lord obviously knew about that, it might explain the new manor that came out of no where at the end of Godric lane in Godric Hollow. But if or when she'll remember…that might complicate things in more then one way.

The last day of July…who would have guessed such a simple date would cause so much damage. He wondered if Lupin understood now everything that happened. Did he blame himself? Did he understand that Wormtail betrayed him even before he gave the Potters on a plate to the Dark Lord? No one knew about the Lupins baby beside their little group, not even Dumbledore and when he found out he told no one. He might have to tell the headmaster soon…and them, he had to tell them. Sighing, he opened the door to his office, the last thing he wanted to do was to uncover his part in the great melodrama that was Remus and Rose Lupin's life.

He raised his eyebrows when he saw Hermione Granger and Harry Potter still in his office. He was about to open his mouth and snap at them when Granger spoke.

"Oh, Harry, you won't believe it! You won't believe what he did, no wonder everyone 

hated him. He deserved every hex he ever received." Hermione sobbed.

Snape felt his blood boiling and he approached them quickly. How dare she invade his memories…his hands clutching the sides of his robes, he kept sneaking towards the two Gryffindors.

"What? What are you talking about?" Harry asked, his voice shaking.

"Harry, he did it! It was Snape…"

"It's Professor Snape, Miss Granger." Snape drawled. He smiled a fake smile, raising his eye brow slightly. The two students gaped at him with shock. "What did you see, Miss Granger?" He asked and almost grinned when she opened and closed her mouth. "Hurry up now." He said. "If you allowed yourself to look at my memories you should at least have the dignity to tell me what you saw."

Hermione shaked a little. "I…I saw you in…a house, you were a d…death eater. You were tossing burning wood all around the house…you…you burned the house. There was…a body at your feet…" Hermione took a shuddering breath and continued refusing to look in the potions master eyes. "There was blood…she was pregnant…" Snape jerked backwards. "She was…dead."

Harry looked at her, his eyes wide. He couldn't believe his ears. He knew that Snape was a death eater and that he probably carried some horrible memories but this…he shook his head, for a moment there he wasn't sure which of them he felt more sorry for, Snape for experiencing it or Hermione for seeing it.

Snape's eyes narrowed so much it looked like he couldn't see them anymore. "Leave now!" He spat. "A hundred points from Gryffindor for that horrible intrusion of my privacy." Hermione and Harry looked at each other with surprise and then got up quickly and walked towards the door. Snape remaine with his back towards them until he turned and called for them again.

"Potter! Granger!"

They turned around slowly and looked at him. The look of anger on his face was replaced with something that resembled sadness and he pulled his wand slowly. Harry felt Hermione's hand clutching his painfully.

"I only hope you could understand someday." He said softly.

"What are you doing?" Harry exclaimed, his hand moving to grasp his wand.

"Obllivite…"

****

Then. 30 July 1980.

Remus groaned when he opened his eyes and turned around to face his wife. He saw her lying down on her back, her hands resting on her stomach. Her eyes were open and she gazed at the ceiling. He caressed her arm slowly and she turned her head slowly, smiling. "Hey."

"Hey, did you sleep at all?" 

"A little." She shrugged. "You should get going, it's already seven."

He groaned and burried his head in her neck, kissing the exposed flesh. "I don't want to go, I'd better stay here with you."

"Remus, you have to go to the meeting." He heared the smile in her voice. "You have to tell Albus I'm still sick. If you won't be there he might be worried and stop by for a visit."

"You're right." he sighed again and got up from the bed. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I have a little cramps." She sighed. "But I had them for the last two weeks, it's nothing knew."

Remus returned from the bathroom and leaned to kiss her softly on her lips. "If you need me you know how to find me." She smiled and he leaned to kiss her again. "I won't be home late." He promised, smiling.

She smiled when she heared him runing down the stairs and then the door slam and then frowned slightly, what was she going to do all by herself, in bed, for several hours? Sighing, she reached out for a book Remus was reading and started reading to herself.

She rolled her eyes a moment later when she realized what she was reading. Typical, she grinned, a defence against the dark arts book. He shouldn't be working as a bartender in a muggle pub. He should have been an auror, he could have been but people were too narow minded to give him a chance. Lying back against the pillow, she sighed. She knew he wasn't happy about working in that place, it made him think less about himself. She raised her head again when she sensed a familiar feeling in her lower stomach and groaned…she spent more time in the bathroom in the last couple of days then the rest of her life. Why do pregnant women pee so much?

She got up slowly and headed towards the bathroom when she thought she heared the front door opening. Frowning a little, she grabbed her wand and went down the stairs slowly, could Remus be home so soon? Grumbling at her own weight and discomfort she walked slowly towards the door. She hoped it was Remus, she needed him to ease her worries about the next day. Why hasn't the baby come yet? What if there was something wrong? She didn't like it very much when the muggle doctor examined her and altough he was very understanding she couldn't even begin to think what might happen tomorrow? What did the doctor say? Something about epidoral?

She reached the door and turned the handle to the right. The door was unlocked. She frowned at it for a while and then shrugged and went towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. She poured the water and then went back to the living room, remembering that she didn't lock the door.

She gave a startled cry and dropped the glass when she saw a black hooded man standing infront of her. She stared at him for a while and then whirled around only to face another one. _Death eaters_. There were more…three more joined the other two and they all looked at her.

"What do you want?" She spat, fumbling around her robes for her wand.

"Where is the wolf?" One of them hissed.

"At work." She answered quickly, remembering now that her wand was on the kitchen table.

"A pity…" A man behind her spoke. "We were planing to hold him until the next full moon and then…"

"Enough!" The death eater infront of her spoke. "You carry his child." He said, his voice filled with distaste.

"I am his wife." She answered proudly. She will not fear them, she refused to but a sudden feeling of wetness on her inner thighs scared her a little. _Did I wet myself?_

"Your husband is not at his filthy muggle work." The man behind her spoke, she found his voice oddly familiar. "We have already been there."

A sudden pain erupted inside of her and she shuddered, trying hard not to moan with pain. A new realization dawned at her. She did not wet herself but it might have been better if she did. Franticly looking around her she knew she had to get out of there. Her water broke and she will not have a baby in front of five death eaters…

She dashed to her right, towards the general direction of the kitchen but never made it to the door.

"Crucio!"

She tumbled down screaming with pain. Every nerve ending seemed to pulse with no control and she felt her body convulsing wildly, unable to control herself. Seconds streched into eternity and she gasped loudly when the pain suddenly stopped. Her limbs gave a few more shudders and then she felt too powerless to move. She couldn't even bring herself to open her eyes, hot tears covered her cheeks and she moaned softly.

__

The baby…I'm loosing the baby…

"You shouldn't have married him, Rose." A voice whispered in her ears. "You should have stayed on our side, my precious Rose…you were not meant to be his…"

Rose opened her eyes slowly and fixed them steadily on the pale eyes of Ralph Umbridge. "No one in the world could be compared to him." She hissed.

Umbridge face twisted with hatred and a new face appeared before her. She didn't recognize him. He had pale blue eyes and gazed at her with disgust. "Someone must really hate you." He said, his voice filled with coldness.

"I suppose I could say the same for you." She spat and he smiled slightly.

"I suppose you deserve it for your betrayal in your familly." He drawled. "How would it feel like to sleep for a long time and wake up when all your loved ones are dead? How would it feel like to live inside a shell? How would it feel like to be nothing but a shell of a body? How would it feel like to die on the inside?"

Rose still looked at him, her eyes wide and he grinned. He did it again…her eyes were filled with terror and he enjoyed every moment of looking into them. Backing away from her he pulled out his wand and aimed it towards her chest. He expected her to close her eyes but her gaze was still upon him, steady, and it made him mad. Growling in his throat he spoke one word in a voice that echoed all around the small house.

Rose saw the blue ray that shot from the wand approaching her very slowly. She wanted to close her eyes but found that she couldn't look away. And then it hit her and she started screaming.

It wasn't painfull but for some reason she couldn't stop herself. A feeling of numbness spreaded around her legs and started moving up her body…_trapped…_

__

How would it feel like to live inside a shell?

She was still screaming, willing herself to stop…her body no longer obeyed her mind's commands. _I'm trapped…_

__

How would it feel like to die on the inside?

Another wave of pain hit her stomach and then she no longer felt it when the feeling of numbness claimed her, moving upwards. _Insdie a shell…_

__

How would it feel like to sleep for a long time and wake up when all your loved ones are dead?

Her screaming slowly faded away and she heared a screeching laughter from above her. The death eater was laughing, his gaze not leaving her. _Help me…please…_

Her eyes suddenly blacked out and she saw bright lights, swirling colors that moved back and forward. She heared laughter and sounds of breaking wood and glass…she was loosing her consciousness and couldn't fight it anymore.

__

Remus…

*****************

__

Well, I suppose now you understand why it took me so long to update…

Besides the tests and everything I just couldn't bring myself to write that last bit…too dark…

I hope it was worth the wait and I'll appreciate your feedback!

Please REVIEW!!

Thank you all you wonderfull reviewers who give me their output…my advise to you…

Don't be so hard on Snape…nothing is what it seems to be…


	25. Long Night part 3

****

Chapter 25: Long Night (part 3).

****

Today.

He listened carefully as they walked down the deserted hallway towards his chambers. The castle was quiet and calm, unaware of the latest developments in the dark lord's plan. Or was it only the calm before the storm? Remus wondered briefly before averting his eyes to his right and watching his wife as she walked beside him. They walked in silence and the echo that came from their feet hurt his ears.

The storm was already there, and they were right in the middle...from a distance he heared Rose saying something and shook his head.

"I'm sorry?"

"I was saying that this entire thing looks ridiculous. Why would Voldemort do such a thing? And how come no one can see the house?"

"It's probably some kind of a ward." He said. "Maybe similar to the one Dumbledore uses to protect headquarters."

They left Dumbledore's office after looking at several pictures of the old manor. Severus explained to them that no one could see the house unless he thought about the house owners. The potion master wasn't inside and sounded quite confused about the Dark Lord's intentions. They could only hope that he would find out before something happens.

"I should get to Ollivander's as soon as possible." She said.

"It's too soon, you need to rest." He answered. Glancing sideways at her face.

"Rest? I don't need to rest." She answered, annoyed. "I was in a hospital bed for the last sixteen years, Remus."

"I know you did but I don't think you're strong enough." He sighed. "What's to hurry?"

She stopped walking and stared at him with wide eyes. "What's to hurry?" She echoed. "Have you heared nothing in the past hour? Something big is about to happen and I feel like I need to be a part of the order again and if you won't help me, Remus, then I'll find someone else who will!"

"Part of the order?" His voice was suddenly hursh, very different from his normal quiet tones. "Or perhaps, you seek for some kind of revenge?"

She narrowed her eyes and looked at him. "Wouldn't you?" She spat.

"No, I wouldn't." He hissed. "I'd be happy to be here."

She observed him for a while and then spoke. "I may not know what happened to you in the last years but I do know that you are not the man I knew, Remus, the man I knew would not have sat on his ass while his friends are fighting!" Remus eyes widened. "So why won't you get off your high moral horse already! Look me in the eyes and tell me why you fake ignorance while the rest of us see what you ignore so well!"

With a loud growl he grabbed her wrists and slammed her against the nearest stone wall, she gave a startled cry but it only made him hold her tighter. "You have no idea, Rose…" He whispered, eyes glowing with faint gold. "So don't persume that I'm blind as I may appear to you. Like you said, I'm not the man you knew."

"Then why can't you understand that I need to fight?" Rose fought the urge to look away from his face and they were now inches apart, gasping for air.

"Because you seek nothing but revenge! You remember nothing from that night and yet you seek revenge! Against who?" He growled. "Who will you blame for what happned?"

"I don't know!" She screamed. "But someone will pay, Remus! Soemone will pay for the years I was trapped inside myself."

Remus smiled sadly and wiped a few tears from her cheek with his thumb. "Will you blame me?" He asked softly.

"Why would I blame you?" She gave a frustrated cry. "This is it! You take all the blame on your shoulders as you always did. Remus, the world doesn't stop turning cause you did or didn't do something."

"You'd be surprised." He laughed a bitter laugh.

"Then surprise me! Tell me why you're afraid to fight."

"I've been fighting forever, Rose, and maybe, just maybe, I'm tired of loosing everything I have!" 

"You don't own me." She sneered and fought against his hands. "Let me go!"

"NO!" He shouted. "You have no right to judge me, Rose, so don't you dare!"

"Tell me what happened!" She screamed. "What happned to you that night? Tell me, Remus!"

"The wards collapsed!" He shouted, his eyes burning with unshed tears. "The wards I built with my own hands…I felt it too late! The house was already in flames! Nothing good came out of that bloody night!"

"You think it might have been better if I had died that night." She whispered, it wasn't a question but she still needed to hear it from his own mouth.

He broke his grasp and his gaze and she caressed her wrists slowly, wincing at the red bruises. "I hurt you." He whispered, reaching out for her hands. She folded her arms around herself and gazed at him, still waiting for him to speak. "I don't know." He said eventually. "There were times when I wanted to die and then they told me you were alive I was so happy…but you suffered so much…" He breathed for a moment. "I don't want to see you loosing yourself in some useless search for revenge."

"Why? Is it because you did the same?" She whispered.

Remus lowered his gaze. "Yes."

"I'm sorry but I have to do this. I have to do this for James and Lily and Sirius…and for me." And with those words she walked away from him, heading towards the main doors.

Remus sighed as he gazed after her. "Then parhaps you should start from me…I carry the blame for the death of them all."

****

Then. 30 July 1980.

"Remus? A word, please?"

Remus raised his grey eyes and nodded his head, following the old wizard to the large library. Dumbledore closed the door behind them and motioned Remus to sit on a chair across from him. Dumbledore cleared his throat and gazed at him for a moment.

"Is everything alright, Remus?" The old wizard asked.

"Of course, sir, why wouldn't it be?"  


"Is Rose still ill? She missed the last two meetings."

Remus nodded. "Yes, she was quite sick lately, but she no longer have a fever. I hope she'll be better by next week."

Dumbledore held his gaze for a while and Remus had the horrible feeling that his old headmaster can see right through his lies. But the old man soon averted his eyes and sighed. "Please, give her my best regards. I hope she'll get better."

Remus smiled. "I will, is there anything else?"

"As a matter of fact, there is. I hate to be bearer of bad news, Remus, but unfortunatly bad news tend to find me first." The old wizard chuckled. "We have reasons to believe that Voldemort seeks new supporters."

"More death eaters?"

"No…we have received information, it is vague, but…we believe he is trying to gain support from several dark creatures."

"Dementores? He is trying to take over Azkaban?"

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "You proposed an interesting theory, one that never crossed my mind." The headmaster frowned. "But it's not what I'm talking about."

Remus gazed at him, waiting for an explanation. A strange feeling spread in his lower stomach, causing his abdominal muscles to clench painfully. He groaned a little as he shifted in his seat.

"I'm afraid I was talking about werewolves, Remus." Dumbledore said gently.

"Werewolves?" Remus echoed quietly, his eyes widening as sharp pangs of pain attacked his side. He groaned loudly, startling the headmaster that stood on his feet and rushed towards him.

"Remus?" The headmaster clutched his hand and Remus tried to breathe slowly. Alarm bells ringed all over his mind but the fog infront of his eyes wouldn't let him analyze them properly. What was wrong with him? From a distance he heared Dumbledore calling someone and opened his eyes to see Sirius rushing inside.

"There's been an attack! The dark mark is floating over the village."

"Where? Is it close?" Dumbledore seemed even more alarmed now. Godric Hollow one of the most safest wizarding village, guarded with strong magic. If someone attacked too close to their headquarters…

Remus leaped to his feet. "The wards!!" He shouted.

He pushed Sirius away from his way and run towards the front door. "Remus, don't!" James rushed after him. "They might still be around!" The auror tried to grab his arm but Remus nearly paunched him when he got to the front door.

"Leave me alone! The wards crashed!"

He fled down the road and James glanced sideways to Sirius. His best friend pulled out his wand and started walslowly in the direction of Remus and Rose house. In the middle of the street he stopped and inhaled deeply.

"James?" Lily rested her hand on his shoulder but her husband didn't meet her eyes as he scanned the street around him. It was quiet…too quiet…

He made a step forward when Sirius gasped and turned to face him.

"Fire!" He shouted. "Something is burning…James, we have to help Remus!" Suddenly the sense of panic consumed him and he shot forward, running faster and faster. Behind him, Sirius could hear James footsteps as he caught up with him and he heared Lily's cry for James.

"James! What are you doing?"

Behind her, Wormtail shuddered.

********

Remus ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Those five minutes of running will forever be the longest, horrible moment in his life and eventually he got there…only to see his life shattering infront of him. He stood frozen for a moment, gasping for air, having trouble to comprehend what he was watching. He clutched his wand in his right hand, his entire body shaking.

One shuddering breath broke the dam. 

"NO!!"

He shot forward, towards the burning flames, droping his wand to the ground.

"ROSE!!"

"Remus! NO! What are you doing!"

Four hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him away from the burning house. But he didn't care, he had to get inside…he had to get Rose out of there! Fighting against the strong hands he tried to break free but they wouldn't let him go.

"NO!" He screamed. "I HAVE TO FIND HER!"

"No, Remus, you can't do anything now!" James pulled him away, Sirius helping him. "We have to go! The house is about to collapse…"

Remus struggled but couldn't break free. "No!" He screamed. "Let me go! She can't be dead! NO!" He sank to his knees, Sirius and James next to him. They looked at each other helplessly as their best friend sobbed and still continued to fight them.

"James!" someone cried from behind them and they turned to see Wormtail standing behind them, his face pale in the light of the flame. "Oh, Merlin…" He mumbled.

"What?" James asked, his eyes watering.

"Lily…Lily…" Wormtail stamered. "Lily's water broke!"

James swallowed. "What? It's too early!" He whispered and removed his hands from Remus' shoulder.

With a cry of pain Remus shot forward again, towards the flames. He'll find her! he had to find her…they have to be at the hospital tomorrow, the doctor will be waiting and he couldn't wait to show her the nursery he built with his own hands. Anger shot through him, why is she playing games with him? this is not funny…this entire fire and dark mark are most certainly NOT funny!

"Remus, NO!" Sirius pulled him backwards just as the sound of breaking wood could be heared and to his horrified eyes the entire house collapsed to the ground with a sickening noise.

He fell backwards on his back, his head hitting the ground. Sirius groaned beside him and from the corner of his eyes he saw James and Wormtail running towards them. Closing his eyes, he started laughing, a loud, hollow laugh, empty of all emotion.

"Remus?" Sirius face came in his line of vision and he shot forward, his palms closing on his best friend's neck.

"Is this some kind of a sick joke?" He spat.

"Remus! Let him go!" James cried, trying to free Sirius from his grasp.

Sirius caughed hard but managed to talk. "Moony, let me go…let me go, mate…"

Remus glared at him for a moment before removing his hands. Sirius struggled for air and then eyed Remus who gazed at the still burning debris with wide eyes. "Remus…"

"No…" He whispered. "It's a dream…nothing more…it can't be happening…it can't be happening…"

James and Sirius shared a look of worry when Remus started sobbing quietly, his face twitching with agony and his body shaking. Sirius immediately pulled him to a hug, trying to offer as much comfort as he could while his own eyes watered.

"James…Lily…" Wormtail reminded him. James gave Sirius a helpless look and Sirius shook his hand.

"Go to Lily, James, He'll be alright now." He whispered.

James gave one last look at the two of them before running back towards his house. Wormtail ran after him. Sirius gave them one last look before he started sobbing himself, Remus still clinging onto him like a lifeline.

"No…" The werewolf whispered. "No…NOOOOOOO!"  


Sirius shuddered when he realized the cry didn't sound human anymore and he helplessly looked at his friend as he howled his pain to the night sky.

*************

Swallowing hard…God, I have to start writing happier stuff…

Don't worry about 'Today' Rose and Remus they'll be better son. I just didn't think that everything should get back to normal after 16 years…

So, please REVIEW and give me your thoughts of this chpater…

Thanks, Bell.


	26. After the Storm

**Chapter 26: After the Storm.**

**Then.**** August 1980.**

"Lily…I don't think it's such a bright idea." James sighed. 

"James, he hasn't left his room for more then a week now." Lily protested, holding baby Harry in her hands. The small baby turned bright emerald eyes and looked at his father. James grinned at the toddler and Harry gave a small laugh.

"He is mourning, Lily, it's only natural."

"She was my best friend, James." Lily exclaimed. "I'm mourning too, but he can't just stay in his room."

"And she was my friend too, Lily, but she was Remus' wife and their conection was much stronger. We have to give him some time."

"This argument is stupid." Sirius growled from the corner and rose from his chair. His eyes were red and swollen and he looked like he spent the night crying. "I don't know about you, James, but I haven't seen Remus since the memorial service and I don't like it. I'm tired of talking with his door. If he won't let me in he might let Harry and if that won't happen then I'll break the bloody door." Sirius looked at Lily. "Are you coming?"

Lily nodded and rose from her seat. James sighed and then got up and walked after them. They went up the stairs to the first floor of the Potter house and Sirius knocked on one of the doors. "Remus?"

There was no reply and the three of them shared a look of concern. Sirius sighed and pulled out his wand aiming it towards the door. "Remus? If you won't open that door I'll blow it away."

"Sirius, wait." Lily spoke. "Remus? Remus, it's Lily. I brought Harry to see you. He wanted to see his uncle."

Again, they were answered with nothing but silence.

"Remus! This door is going to hell right now!" Sirius shouted and was about to utter a spell when they heared Remus' voice.

"The door is open, Sirius."

Sirius froze in the midst of waving his wand and reached out for the handle. He opened it slowly and took a catious look inside the room. It was dark inside, the curtains were closed altough they wavered a little when some wind entered through the open window. Remus was sitting on the bed, his gaze focused on the white wall infront of him. He looked tired and upset, his eyes blank and swollen.

He didn't look at them and Lily sighed and went over towards the bed. "How are you, Remus?" She asked gently.

"Fine." He shrugged.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sirius asked from his position in the entrance.

"No." 

"I thought maybe you'd like to meet Harry." Lily said gently and Remus turned to look at the baby she held in her arms.

"He's lovely, Lily, congratulations." He said in a cold voice and averted his eyes again. Lily sighed and rose from the bed.

"If you need anything, Remus, you'll know where to find us."

Remus nodded his head, still looking blankly at the wall. "Thank you." He said.

Lily turned to leave but James stopped her. He smiled gently as he took Harry in his arms and sat down on the bed beside his old friend. "Harry, meet your uncle Remus." He spoke softly to the toddler. "You might find it easier to call him Moony. Now remember I told you about uncle Padfoot and his motorbike? Well, while Padfoot can teach you to fly Moony will teach you all about books…"

On his right he heared Remus sniffing. Turning his head, he saw Remus closing his eyes, tears runing down his face. James smiled painfully and touched Remus' shoulder. "Do you want to hold him?"

Remus opened his eyes and gazed at his friend, grey eyes bright with tears. "I…I don't think it's such a great idea."

But James just shook his head. "That's exactly what I said to Lily the first time she asked me if I wanted to hold him. Here, put your hands like that." James smiled as he guided Remus' hands and the child giggled a little when his father made a face at him.

Remus looked at the small baby with tears in his eyes. Harry had his mother's eyes but Remus could see he'd turn up to be the spitting image of his father. He smiled at 

Harry and Harry streched his small hand to pull a lock of his shabby hair.

"He likes you, Remus." Sirius said, still leaning on the doorframe.

Remus gave a dry laugh and tried to release himself from Harry's surprisingly hard grasp. "Leave my hair, Harry." He scolded playfully. "It's bad enough that it's turning grey…"

"Your hair is turning grey?" James raised his eyebrows and Remus turned his head to the left revealing a silver lock of hair.

"Remus, maybe you'll join us for dinner tonight?" Lily asked as Remus handed Harry to James.

"Thanks, Lily, but I'll pass." Remus wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his black robes.

"Remus, you can't stay in this room forev…" Sirius started to speak but Remus stopped him with a wave of his hand.

"But, I'll be over for breakfast tomorrow if that's alright."

"Of course, Remus, it's not a problem." Lily and James left the room. Sirius followed a minute later, closing the door behind him.

In the darkeness that surrounded him, Remus swallowed hard when more tears started to fall from his eyes. He leaned back into the pillow and closed his eyes. He was tired of crying, tired of moaning with pain, tired of feeling so lonely. He sat back and licked his wounds for too long and the time for mourning is over. 

Now, there was nothing left but revenge.

**Today.******

She took a good look in the mirror after she went out from the shower. Her body was paler then she remembered and fuller. Her curves were fuller and she moved her hand on her flat stomach, sighing. Sixteen years changed her body despite the fact that she bearly moved at that time. Her legs and muscles in general were still weak and she sat down on the toilet's seat, wrapping a towel around herself.

She willed herself to look again but couldn't. She willed her muscles to stop aching so much but, if possible, she only felt more pain. Madam Pompfry told her that she needed to work out a little everyday and that her muscles and body would get stronger with each passing day.

She stood up shakilly and removed the towel again. She reached out for the new robe she bought that morning. Was she even attractive anymore? What would Remus think about her after sixteen years?

_I love you so much…tell me you'll never leave, Rose…so beautifull…_

She closed her eyes at the memory of the first time they ever made love. Remus was whispering in her ear, growling as they moved together. She remembered the heat that spreaded around them, remembered the adrenaline that rushed in her veins, remembered her heart aching and pounding…

"Rose?" A startled cry escaped her lips when he knocked on the door. "Are you alright?" He asked, sounding a little worried.

"I'm fine." Her voice was shaking a little. "I'll be right out."

"I brought a peace offering." He said softly, obviously refering to their fight from last night. She only returned to his quarters at dawn, finding him asleep on the sofa, leaving his bed for her. She didn't wake him and decided to sleep her anger off. When she woke up he was no longer in the room and she didn't see or hear from him until that moment.

"You didn't have to." She said, her voice equally soft.

"Well, I took almost all the books the library had about DADA and Charms. We can do some reading later on, have you eaten yet?"

"Actually, now that you mention it…"

"Come out and I'll call a house elf."

She heared him walking away from the door and breathed hard, her face was still flushed from her earlier memory and she tried to forget the pictures that kept surfacing.

She opened the door quietly and walked towards the common room of the small quarters. The room was colored in the golden and red colors of Gryffindor and held two comfortable couches, a desk filled with parchments, a coffee table and a huge fire. To her left she saw the bookcase that now held another pile of books Remus brought froom the library.

Remus was flipping through one of the books, sitting infront of the fire. She could see his back. His black robe was neatly folded at the end of the couch and his hair was messed up, like he moved his hands in it too many times. She was about to get closer when the fire turned green.

"Whotcher, Remus."

Remus gave a startled cry and almost dropped the book he was holding. "Tonks! You scared me to death!" He exclaimed.

"Is that really the first thing you have to tell me after not speaking to me for over a month?" The witch with the pink hair smiled.

"How are you?" He grinned.

"Fine, I did however heared something about your wife being out of the hospital…"

"Who told you?" Remus sounded amazed and angry at the same time.

"I think it was Dung who spilled it." She answered cheerfully. "How is she?"

"Alright, I suppose." He sighed. "It's…strange, having her around."

The witch tilted her head to the right. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing really…it's just hard…we don't talk like we used to. We both changed so much. We want different things…"

"Remus, please…you can't possibly determine that after such a short time. You have to get to know each other all over again. Don't make stupid decisions, Wolffie…"

"Nymphadora…" He warned.

"Don't call me Nymphadora." She answered quickly and Remus laughed. "Go and make things right and tell her I said hi."

"She doesn't know you."

"Never mind, tell her to talk to me if she ever need anything. Have a good night." And with those words she dissappeared from the flames and the fire turned red again.

"That was Nymphadora Tonks." He said without looking backwards.

"I gathered that much." Rose answered and left her hiding place behind the bookcase. "Did you hear me?" She asked.

Remus turned his head and gazed at her for a moment, his nostrils flaring. "I smelt you." He said.

Rose nodded and sat beside his on the couch, enjoying the heat from the fire. She streched her legs and felt Remus relax beside her, inhaling softly. "So, what do you want to do first? Food or reading?"

She fought the urge to laugh when she heared his stomach growling. "I think you already made the decision for me." She smiled.

Remus grinned and went over to the fire, flooing to the kitchens.

**Then.**** August 1980.**

"Albus! How do you except us to work when the ministry is all but hiding under their desks? We can't possibly work alone anymore." Frank Longbottom shouted, rising from his chair.

"Frank, calm down, please…" Sirius held a calming hand on the aurror's shoulder but Frank shook him off.

"He's right, Albus, ever since Azkaban was taken the ministry does nothing. Not even damage control in the muggle world. We have have to shake them awake somehow." James spoke.

Dumbledore sighed and looked around the round table. He was sitting with the six members that were the order of the pheonix inner cycle. No one besides them knew there was an inner cycle. But every organization needed his core and the old wizard couldn't hold it alone. 

He moved his gaze from Frank Longbottom to Sirius Black and then to Lily and James Potter and then to Remus Lupin who's eyes were glued to the table, not daring to look over to his right where the empty chair that belong to his wife stood empty. He shared a look of concern with his deputy Minerva McGonagal and then cleared his throat.

"I agree with you all, unfortunatly there is nothing we can do for a moment."

"I think we should find out what's Voldemort is planing to do with Azkaban's guards." Sirius spoke. "We can't let him free them, what if he'll set them off somewhere?"

"The only way you can get that information is by sending someone to Azkaban." Lily said. "Voldemort's death eaters would have to catch him. Rumours say he takes prisoners there."

"Find me the madman who would agree willingly." Frank's voice rose again. "Where would you find such a man?"

"I'll do it."

All heads turned towards Remus when he spoke softly. Albus and Minerva shared another look and Sirius glared at him. "Like hell you're doing it." He spat.

"Set up a plan and make sure it's not on the full moon and I'll do it." Remus said again. "I'm more then qualified, Albus."

"I know you are, Remus." The old wizard said gravely.

"I won't let you do it, Moony, I'll go." James said quietly and Remus smiled at him.

"You have better things to take care of, Prongs." He said softly. "I trust you to get me out of there on time…"

***************

Wow…I'm sorry for the ammount of time I took in updating this but I hope it was just a little worth it.

I also rewriting my story 'Under Cover' and I published the first two chapters. I'd be happy if you'll take a look and tell me what you think…

**Please, Review…**


	27. Unforgivables

Chapter 27: Unforgivables.

Today.

"That was…" Remus stopped for a moment to calm his breathing. "That was good. You've made great progress."

Rose dropped her wand and collapsed beside him on the sofa. "My muscles are killing me and my head hurts. Where did you learn to use the Imperius like that? It was very hard to shake it away."

"I'm not very proud to know how to cast the Imperius but Dumbledore trained me, he said it might be usefull to the order. Besides I can say the same about you." He had the grace to look frightened. "How does that feel to be one of the only ones who has a license to cast the unforgivables?"

"They are not unforgivables when they are used for medical reasons." Rose faked hurt face. "I once caused a man to feel his legs again after placing him uder the Cruciatus curse."

"Really?" Remus was surprised. "You never told me about it. When did it happen?"

Rose shrugged and looked in his eyes. "I don't remember but I didn't like doing it very much."

"Did you ever use the killing curse?" He moved closer to her and reached out to massage her shoulders lightly. "You're awfully tense."

"I didn't. I never agree to sign any paper that even suggested to take a patient life out of mercy. I think Mary did it once and the look she had on her face was horrible enough." She sighed when he pulled her to him and hugged her tightly, closing her eyes and relaxing softly.

They've been training for a week now ever since he brought her the books from the library. Every morning, too early for her own liking, he would wake her up and they would go out to the grounds for an hour of circling the grounds. At the first two days they just walked but afterwards they started running. It did good for her unshaped body but it left her very tired afterwards.

Of course, Remus with his 'condition' didn't have a problem with running and he looked much more alert then she had ever seen him.

And they dueled. Every day after dinner they trained spells and curses and dueled. Sometimes he took her to an empty classroom but she prefered to stay in his rooms and avoid the students. She didn't understand why she prefered it, maybe she was trying to make up for lost time. But she thought that the real reason was the fact that she was still grieving and the possibility to see Lily and James's son again was frightening.

"I've been meaning to ask you something." He removed his caressing hands from her shoulders and turned her so that they faced each other. "Dumbledore wants me to teach the unforgivable curses to the sixth and seventh years. I thought maybe you could help me in demonstrating."

Rose shook her head. "I can't." She whispered, her voice shaking.

"Why?" He asked, looking at her with his bright eyes. "You have to let go, Rose. You have to live on. You can't hide in my rooms for the rest of your life."

He knew he touched a soft spot when she raised her eyes and glared at him. "I am not hiding." She spat, getting up from her position on the sofa.

"No? You don't even eat meals in the great hall with me. The only time you leave the room is early morning for a run. Rose, you have to get better and you won't accomplish it staying inside all day long."

She was still glaring at him when she sat back in her place, looking into his eyes. "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"I want to demonstrate the Imperus curse and maybe some dueling. Nothing too dangerous." He smiled. "The last time they saw the unforgivables the professor was a death eater and the last time they saw a dueling it was in Harry's second year."

"Alright, I'll do it." She nodded. "But mark my words, Professor Lupin, if you'll end up on your ass or something like that it will be entirly your fault!"

Remus grinned broadly. "I can't wait." He growled playfully, offering her his hand. "It's a date then, Monday morning, nine o'clock in my office."

She found herself matching his grin while shaking his hand firmly. "It's a date."

Then. September 1980.

Sirius could hardly believe their bad luck. He stood hidden between a few large rocks that covered the shores. Altough it was a shore there was no sand and no sun, only large, silent rocks. The entire place made him shake. Even from outside the prison, you could sense the Dementors powers. Even from that distance they could draw away all your happiness.

He didn't even want to think how Remus was doing inside.

They faked a battle and allowed Remus to get stunned and then watched when the hooded death eaters took him away, obviously aware of the fact that he was a werewolf and an order member. In his pocket, Remus held a handkerchief that was really a sofisticated portkey, designed to be activated exactly a week after he was captured.

But the week went by and Remus didn't show up. Alastor Moody, the newest member of the inner cycle, who replaced Rose, tried to persuade them out of their rescue plan but Sirius, James and Lily nearly killed the auror. They will not abandon their friend and Moody better get that fact inside his head.

In the general view of things they had to do this. It wasn't just Remus anymore. If they manage to get a hold of Azkaban again they might prove to the wizarding community that they can still fight, that they still have hope.

Sirius breathed hard when he saw Moody signaling him and moved forwards towards the large stone walls. Several aurors were already inside and he could almost feel the wards breaking down. He and Moody and several more aurors were supposed to make sure their surroundings remained quiet and death eaters free.

There was little noise from the inside and then Sirius nearly jumped with surprise when he saw hundreds of Dementors flying away from the prison gates, trying to escape the island. Sirius and his group of aurors immediately jumped forward, trying to stop them. Behind the Dementors came another group of aurors, chasing after them.

"Sirius!" Frank Longbottom shouted. "We can't let them get off the island!"

"Expecto Patronum!" Sirius screamed and watched when a silver ray from his wand took the shape of a huge silver wolf. The wolf rushed forward, making the Dementors to flee from him back towards the prison gates. The black figures glided backwards into the prison and a moment afterwards another group of aurors came out of the gates, James runing ahead of them.

"Sirius! We have control on the prison. I'm gonna stay here until we'll build new wards and take over the Dementors again.

"Remus?" Sirius asked quickly.

"Still alive, take him to St.Mungo's. He has a fever and we have to make sure he'll be bale to transform in a safe place. The full moon is three days from now." James wiped sweat and dirt from his forehead. "He looks like shit, Sirius."

Sirius nodded as he watched another auror floating Remus on a comforter. Remus looked pale and sweaty, his entire face bruised and filled with blood. He kept on mumbling things, shaking violently. "I'll take him, don't worry James. Just finish here as quickly as you can."

"I will. I'll leave instructions to Moody and join you at the hospital."

Sirius floated Remus to a boat where other injured prisoners were, some in better shape then others. Remus still talked nonsense and Sirius cleaned his face when he opened his eyes a little. His grey eyes were filled with pain and he tried to talk, his own voice betraying him. "Rose?" He asked, his voice nothing but a hoarsed whisper.

"No, Remus, it's me Sirius." Sirius' throat clenched when the slight glimse of hope dissappeared from his friend's eyes and he closed them, sighing with pain. Sirius caressed Remus' hair lightly, noticing the blood between the brown and silver hairs. "Oh, Remus…" He whispered.

Today.

"That's right Mr. Weasley. Five points for Gryffindor. Indeed the origin of the killing curse was used for medical reasons only until times came and it was used for other, darker means. Because of that the three unforgivable curses were banned for use and the punishment for using them is a life time in Azkaban. Can anyone think of a better use for the Cruciatus curse other then simply causing pain? Harry?"

Professor Lupin smiled at the young man but Harry didn't really know answer. He knew for sure that their defence book didn't contain that information. "I…I…" he stammered a little and got annoyed at Hermione who suddenly raised her hand.

"Yes, I know it wasn't in the books, Harry. But why don't we think together? What does the Cruciatus curse do?"

Hermione raised her hand even higher and Ron elbowed her, earning a death glare. "It…" Harry fumbled with his words. "It's stimulate the nerves." He said quietly and professor Lupin smiled.

"That's right, Harry, it over stimulate nerve ending, especially the synapse between nerves and the skeletal muscles. If used long enough it will effect inner organs and the brain." His gaze moved to Neville as the young wizard's eyes widened. "So what good can we do with the Cruciatus? Mr.Longbottom, can you think of something?

Neville cleared his throat, his face flushing. "Well, I guess it can help in cases where the patient can't move his body."

"Excelent." Lupin smiled even more. "Can anyone think of a better use for the Imperius Curse?"

The class reamained silent as the students thought for a moment. Remus risked a look at his wife and saw her smiling at him, obviously enjoying. Hermione raised her hand and he turned to look at her. "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Well…maybe in cases of mental illness, when the patient is a risk for himself?" She asked.

"Yes, very good." He nodded. "The Imperio has a lot of usage in the medical area, especially with patients who tend to harm themselves or their surroundings." He waited for them to finish writing and then continued. "I had in mind to show you a little demonstration. I will not teach you how to use the curse but how to fight it. What most people don't know is that it's possible to fight both the Imperious and the Cruciatous curse and I am not talking about just resisting it but fighting to get out of it's effect." He stopped to look backwards at his wife and she smiled and nodded. Raising his wand, he uttered the curse. "Imperio." Rose's eyes turned wide and empty as she waited for instructions. Some of the students gasped with surprise and Lupin spoke again. "Get up and come over here." His tone was calm and collected. "When one is casting the Imperio curse he must control his voice." He explained the class, his voice still quiet. "Any evidence of negative tones might alert the victim to the fact that the voice in his head is not friendly and it might provoke response." Rose moved to stand infront of him. "Rose know me well enough to trust me so if I want to see some response I'll have to provoke her quite badly." He half smiled to the class and then turned towards her again. "Go to the window and jump." He ordered.

A collective gasp could be heared when she quietly went towards the window, Lupin's wand still aimed at her. She hesitated when she opened the window. Did she really want to jump? Didn't it mean that she'd die? "Jump." She heared his voice again, softly caressing her ears. But…no…she didn't want to jump. She turned and found herself face to face with him.

"Jump."

No, I don't want to jump. Her mind argued.

"Jump out of the window." He repeated.

NO, I WILL NOT! Her mind screamed and she raised her wand.

"Stupefy!" She shouted suddenly and a jet of red light shot from her wand. Remus bearly managed to avoid the curse and stumbled to the ground, laughing. The students looked at him as if he had lost his mind but Remus just breathed hard and accepted the hand his wife offered him. "That was close, I'm sorry." She said quietly.

"It's quite alright." He smiled and dusted his robes. "Well, as you can see," He turned to his students. "Rose managed to get free from the effects. The key for it is to hex the caster himself. While casting any unforgivable curse the caster uses his wand to channel the magic, it is impossible to dissarm him while he still have power. So naturally the best way is to get him off balanced a little."

The bell rang and he smiled. "Alright no homework for today. I hope next time would be a practical lesson. I'll see you all next Thursday.

The students left the class, hurring for their bext lesson and Remus turned to grin at his wife. "That was brilliant. I don't want to think what would have happen to me if I didn't avoid that hex."

Rose laughed. "I enjoyed, Remus, your students love you very much."

"You think so?" He flushed a little.

"I always thought you'd make a great teacher." She said, sitting behind his desk.

"I have class with my second years now." He said. "If you want to go…"

"No." she shook her head. "If you don't mind, I'll wait in your office and we could go grab some lunch together."

Remus smiled at her and nodded. "I'd love to." He said and looked after her when she entered his office, quietly closing the door behind her. His mind was still thinking of her and wouldn't let go, not even when he started his lesson.

.................................

Please don't forget to **review**, your review are all that motivates me to write…

Thanks: WolfScar, Chicablue18, RillDracas, Xany, Luna Star, Diosa Alexia, Annikaya, Deathbycookie15, On a rainy day, TitouMoony, Sparkless3…

Please read my Remus' story 'Under Cover'…I hope to see some reviews before I'll continue revising it…


	28. Ripping the Contract

****

Chapter 28: Ripping the Contract.

****

Then. September 1980.

"Albus?" The hoarsed voice caused him to raise his eyes from the parchments on his desk and he smiled at his deputy before speaking.

"Yes, Minerva?"

"Someone is here to see you." The old witch hesitated for a moment. "Albus, I'm not sure you should see him. I do not think he will do something here, at Hogwarts, but still…"

"Who is it?" The headmaster asked, eyes twinkling with laughter at his old friend.

Minerva sighed. "It's Severus Snape. He says he has some information for you."

"Really?" The white haired wizard smiled under his beard.

"Albus, he is a death eater. We have information about his activities! I don't think you should accept him…I fear for your safety."

He laughed. "I do not believe Mr. Snape would harm me in any way. Please send him inside."

Minerva shook her head, obviously disappointed but left his office without a word. The headmaster stayed in his chair, pondering for a few moments until a soft knock on the door shook him from his thoughts. "You may come in, Mr. Snape."

The door opened slowly and revealed behind it the tall, dark robed figure that belonged to Severus Snape. Dumbledore observed him carefully, Snape looked thiner then usuall and if possible, paler then usuall, like he hasn't seen sunshine for a while. He bowed his head to the ground and looked like he was really interested in the scarlet carpet Dumbledore had in his office. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows at Snape's insecure acts and cleared his throat. Snape jumped and raised his head.

"Please, sit down, Mr. Snape. Would you like anything to drink?" Dumbledore rose from his seat and Snape shook his head, sitting and bowing his head again. "Lemon drop?" Again, Snape shook his head. "Well? What can I do for you Mr. Snape?"

"Professor Dumbledore…I came…" Snape finally raised his head and Dumbledore noticed the dark circles under his eyes and the way the black eyes were rimmed with red. "I needed your council." He whispered.

"Of course, Severus." The old wizard encouraged him but Snape lowered his gaze again and his hands shook.

"I sold my soul…" He whispered. "I sold my soul to the devil."

Dumbledore stared at him as he stood sharply and nearly tore his black robe away from his body, revealing a white shirt and a bare forearm. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes but didn't look surprised when the black haired man kneeled infront of him, giving him full view of the dark mark that burned his forearm. Snape held his gaze for a moment and then averted his eyes when the headmaster sighed.

"I expect nothing from you, professor Dumbledore. I only wish for a fair trial…" His voice shook for a moment. "I deserve the Dementores kiss for the things I did for him."

"Parhaps…" Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Parhaps we could…rip the contract, Mr. Snape." The young man stared at him for a moment, his eyes widening. "Do you understand, Severus?"

Snape nodded his head and rose to his feet slowly, pulling his black robe around his shoulders. "I understand." He said softly.

"I know you for a long time Severus Snape and you always exceeded in potions. Our Potion Master requires an assistant, someone who could appreciate the fine art of brewing potions."

Snape nodded his head. "I'd be honored, headmaster."

"Good, you may stay here tonight if you wish. I'll have the house elves prepare a room for you." Dumbledore smiled softly and returned to read the parchments infront of him.

Snape turned from him and headed towards the wooden door. "Words could never describe my gratitude for this opportunity." He spoke softly.

"You are yet to prove your worthy…and your loyalty." Dumbledore answered and Snape turned to face him.

"You knew all along." He whispered and Dumbledore held his gaze for a moment.

"I did. Rose Lupin was a clever woman."

A muscle twitched in Snape's jaw but the headmaster already averted his eyes and Snape nodded slowly. "Yes…she was." He whispered and then turned to leave again.

"Severus…" the headnaster's voice stopped him. "You will find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who ask for it…"

****

-----------------

"I'm tired, James, I'm just tired." Sirius sighed as the two friends went across a dark alley in Hogsmeade. "We're outnumbered, the ministry are a nothing but puppets…it lookes like the only thing we achieved so far is Azkaban…"

"We needed Azkaban to demonstrate we still have some control in the battle, Sirius. Voldemort stopped his attacks after that day." James responded, eyeing the dirty buildings around them carefully.

"For how long, James? A day? A week?" Sirius asked, an edge in his voice.

"You should rest, Sirius." James said gently. "There is no reason for you to die from exhustion."

"I have to work." Sirius said.

"Why?" James asked. "If you're so tired then why do you fight? I know why I'm fighting…I'm fighting for Lily and Harry and for the happiness they both give me…"

"I hope…" Sirius mumbled and James eyed him for a moment. "I still hope." He said again, a little stronger and James smiled.

"I think it's here." James eyed the old building with apprehension. "Merlin, if I knew Remus is living in that hell hole…" He trailed off when they climbed up the stairs.

Sirius didn't reply as they climbed their way towards the forth floor. The stairwell was dark and smelled like a hippogriff used it as a night pot. Sirius rolled his eyes with disgust and James nodded, smiling a thin smile that never reached his eyes. When they reached the last floor they heared screaming.

"Mr. Lupin, if you won't open the door this instant…" the voice trailed off as it's owner clearly didn't know how to continue. The man infront of Remus' door groaned and then started yelling again. "This is my final warning! I want the rent money by tomorrow morning or I'll bring the aurors and they would kick you out!"

Sirius and James shared a look and James cleared his throat. The landlord gave a startled cry and turned to stare at them. "What do you want?" He snapped.

"Good evening." James smiled a little. "We're friends with Remus…"

"Who the hell is Remus?" The landlord grumbled.

"Mr. Lupin…" James answered slowly and the landlord made a nasty face. "Is everything alright?"

"Your friend is three days late with the rent he ows me and wouldn't open the door."

"Parhaps he's not at home." A muscle twitched in James' jaw as the man infront of him snorted.

"Where else would he be? He has no job, no friends, who would be friends with a werewolf?"

The man didn't even see Sirius as he moved to push him roughly against the wall. "I'm his friend." Sirius whispered in a deadly tone and looked more like an insane mass killer then the auror he was. James smiled a little. "You give him trouble for being late in three days? How much does he owe you?"

"100 galleons." The man stammered.

James snorted. "Please…this rat hole doesn't worth ten galleons…"

"The truth please…" Sirius said slowly. "before I toss you down the stairs…"

The man whispered something James didn't hear and Sirius pulled out his wallet and gave him a large pile of golden coins. "Now get out of here." He said and the landlord hurried down the stairs mumbling curses as he went. Sirius rolled his eyes and knocked on the door. "Moony?" They heared no reply and the two friends pulled their wands. "Remus, I'm going to blow up the door. It shouldn't worry you too much cause I payed your landlord enough money to fix ten doors like that…" He shook his head when he received no reply.

"Oh what the hell… " James mumbled before they both pulled out their wands and sent the door flying backwards into the appartment.

****

Today.

"Did you know?" Molly Weasley asked quietly and her husdand turned to look at her.

"Know what, dear?"

"That Remus had a wife." His wife scolded him as if it was totally obvious what she was talking about.

"No, I didn't know." Arthur Weasley shook his head. "Please, Molly, don't make a fuss."

"What? Why are you saying that?" Mrs. Weasley had the grace to look really offended and her husband chuckled.

"I'm only saying don't go around and fuss all around them…"

In that moment the door to Dumbledore's office opened and Rose and Lupin entered the room. They werall waiting for another few members before they could start the meeting. Professor Dumbledore still hasn't showed up but professor McGonagal was there and welcomed Rose and Remus warmly.

"Look at him, Arthur, I'v enever seen Lupin so happy before."

"Happy?" Mr. Weasley frowned for a moment. "He doesn't look happy to me. He lookes worried."

"I'm sure they love each other very much." Mrs. Weasley smiled widely.

"Molly, they haven't spoken to each other in sixteen years. A lot can happen in sixteen years." He shook his head and sighed.

"Love has it's own way, Arthur Weasley."

"That's true, Molly, but life has a way of getting in the way…"

He groaned a little when she paunched his shoulder playfully and smiled.

From the other side of the room Remus smiled at them and then turned to look at his wife, secretly wishing they could be alone. In the last few days they spent more and more time together, talking, laughing, training or simply just staring at the flames for hours until they fell asleep…in each other's arms. Her mere presence brought him comfort and he found that he had no desire to think about the future. He had no desire to talk about their marriage (that weren't valid anymore), he had no desire to rush her into anything. He was happy just as he was…but he was worried. He knew that someday soon, she'd be well enough to leave Hogwarts, she wouldn't need Poppy's potions and examinations and then what? What happnes next?

He nodded at something McGonagal said without even listening and heared his wife laughing at him. He gave both of them a sheepish smile and then turned towards the stern professor. "I'm sorry, Minerva, I suppose I got lost for a moment. You were saying?"

McGonagal actually rolled her eyes before she started talking again and Rose wandered towards Dumbledore's desk, narrowing her eyes at a familiar sight. Infront of her stood an empty silver plate that strongly resembled the pensieve Remus once had. Raising her eyebrows slightly she touched the material and gave a startled cry when a memory began to surface above the pensieve.

"Rose?" Remus was at her side in a second, supporting her when she swayed violently. His eyes widened when he recognized the sight infront of him. He saw their small house burning into flames. The fire just started to get high and a figure came out of the house, holding a woman in his arms. He felt his mouth tightening into a thin line as he recognized the man who walked out of the house and then apparated out of sight.

Rose's body started to feel heavy and he allowed them both to sink down to the carpet. "I don't understand." She whispered. "I don't understand…"

The door opened quietly and Severus Snape entered the room, scowling at the Weasleys. "Good evening." He said sardonicly, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Rose and Remus on the carpet.

Remus turned his head towards him and leaped on his feet. Very slowly, he approached the Potions Master before he pulled out his wand and aimed it towards his neck. Remus' eyes were blazing and furious and Snape backed away from him until his back hit the wall. Molly and Arthur Weasley stared at them, shock evident on their faces.

Remus spoke, his voice cold and deadly. "You have five seconds to explain yourself, _Snivellus_, before I'll hex you to oblivion."

****

-------------------------

Well, once more I have to appologize for the length it took me to update…

Exams are starting soon and I simply find that I have no time at all…

Please, leave your review…I noticed you guys kinda stopped reviewing so please just tell me what you tought…it doesn't have to be a long one, just something to tell me you're still there.

Thank you everyone who reviewed, you gave me the inspiration for that one, I hope you liked it!!

Please REVIEW!!


	29. The Snake's Tale

****

Chapter 29: The Snake's tale.

Today.

Severus Snape smiled sardonicly and rolled his eyes. Smirking at Remus Lupin's angry eyes, he spoke. "I don't know what you're talking about, Lupin and for your own sake I suggest you'll get that wand out of my face." He snarled.

Remus made an incoherent noise and pushed the potion master roughly against the wall. "I want to know if you enjoyed your little death eater games with my wife? Did you enjoy burning our house to the ground? Did it give you pleasure to see her suffering? Answer me, Snape, or so help me god I will hex you!"

"Remus, dear…don't do anything rush." Professor McGonagal whispered but Remus ignored her and pressed his wand closer to Snape's throat.

Rose got up from her position on the carpet and stared at the pensieve, slowly aiming her wand at the silvery material. "No, don't." Snape whispered from the other side of the room.

Remus narrowed his eyes. "What did you say? What's in the pensieve?"

"Memories…all her memories from that night and the month that came afterwards." Remus lowered his wand and stared at the dark haired man as he sighed. "Please, Rose, I'll tell you everything that happened and later if you want to you could take the memories back but, please, listen to me first."

Rose raised her eyes to meet his and Snape was surprised to see how empty they were. Beside him, Remus, made a movement towards her but she glared at him and folded her arms around herself. "Speak quickly, Snape." She said and the cold voice sent shivers down his spine.

Taking a deep breath he spoke. "You all know of the prophecy that the dark lord knew of regarding a child that would be born on the last day of July. A month before that the dark lord already planed his attack on Frank and Alice Longbottom, it was clear that their child would be born at the end of July. But then, a new information came from a source inside the order of the phoenix and he said that there was another couple who managed to hide the existance of an unborn child that would arrive at the end of July."

Behind him, professor McGonagal gasped and looked at Remus with wide eyes. "But…how is it possible? I was there with you at the day of the abortion! Albus was there as well…"

"It doesn't matter now." Snape shook his head. "What matter is that the Lupins managed to conseal their secret well from everyone. It was a great shock for the dark lord and he immediately planed to attack you as well, thinking a descendant of a Haunter would be a bigger threat for him. And so we all waited for the end of July. The plan for the attack died when an information came saying that Rose Lupin should give birth around the middle of the month and not at the end of it." The Potion Master swallowed hard for a moment and then continued. "On the 30th of July we received information saying that the Lupin's baby would be born the next day in a muggle hospital. The Dark Lord ordered us to carry out our plan and so we did. We arrived to the muggle place Lupin was working and found out he wasn't there. From there we continued to the house in Godric Hollow." He closed his eyes. "We found you alone and Malfoy hexed you with the encient 'Cage Curse'. I had no idea he was going to use it but as I found out later on it was Umbridge who asked the dark lord to try the curse on you. In his twisted mind he thought he could get you out of the flames in time so you could decorate his house or something." He scowled and Remus growled beside him, a look of hatred on his featurs. 

"You burnt the house?" Rose asked, her voice shaking.

"We sent burning torches all over the place and then apparated away. I returned a moment later and got you out of the house." He mumbled something more and Remus raised his eyebrow.

"What did you say?"

"Why did you come back?" Rose whispered. "You were a death eater."

Snape swallowed again. "Your water broke." He shifted his weight between one leg to the other. "I don't know why I came back." He shook his head. "There was certainly no reason for me to return. You were married to a half breed monster I despised and you were friends with my worst enemies…the men who got everything I ever wanted and yet…I returned."

"You saved my life." She whispered and he shook his head.

"You suffered labours for more then twelve hours." He could almost feel Remus eyes on him as he lowered his gaze to the floor. "I don't know how the baby survived but it did. You couldn't push on your own and I had to place a variation of the Crucio curse so that the muscles could contract."

"You delivered the baby?" Remus' jaw dropped as he stared from his wife to Snape and back. Behind him Arthur Weasley patted his shoulder for support. Rose moved towards the Potions Master and stared at him.

"What happened afterwards?"

"There was a faint hope that the delivery would destroy the curse you were under and I waited for you to shake it off but you never did. I underestimated Malfoy's dark magic. Conditions of stress usually wear off the 'Cage curse' but it didn't in your case. About a month and a half afterwards I brought you to St.Mungo."

"And the baby?" She whispered.

Snape sighed. "I left it outside a door in one of the houses in muggle London."

"You did what?" Remus exclaimed, shaking Arthur's grasp on his shoulder and fighting the urge to smack Snape across the face. Rose felt her eyes widen as she grasped the desk behind her for support. "Muggle London? Why didn't you bring it to me?" Remus asked.

Snape shook his head. "The baby was born on July 31. If the dark lord found out he would have killed it."

"Bullshit!" Remus exploded. "You just wanted to save your neck!"

"Yes, I did. Being a double agent is not as easy as it sounds, Lupin. Besides that, you were in no condition to raise a child. Those weeks you spent in Azkaban drove you mad and you know it. How could you possibly raise a child like that?"

"Azkaban?" Rose whispered and gazed at her husband who averted his eyes from her and nearly burned Snape with his glare.

"How dare you?" He growled, his hands shaking.

"I'm not daring anything, I'm stating the facts and the facts are, Lupin, that you came back from that prison and all you wished for was death." Snape watched as Remus' eyes narrowed and he dropped his wand to the carpet, sending his other hand to paunch him straight in the face.

Snape groaned and staggered backwards, his right eye burning with pain. "Don't you ever, EVER, judge me for that time, Snape…" Remus hissed, his voice and hands shaking.

"I saved her life." Snape hissed back, his hand moving to cover the right side of his face as he winced with pain.

"Only so you could redeem yourself. You never cared about anything but yourself, right?"

"I'm warning you, Lupin…"

"ENOUGH!" Rose screamed and the two men turned to look at her and the other people in the room with wide eyes. For a moment there, they forgot they were in the headmaster's office. "What is wrong with you two? Can't you forget the past?" Both men looked to the ground and she walked past them towards the door.

"Rose, where are you going?" Remus called after her but she didn't reply. He shook his head for a moment and then ran after her.

****

Then. September 1980.

"Remus?" Sirius waved his hand infront of him, trying to clear the cloud of dust that rose from the floor after the door fell.

"Merlin, this place stinks…" James mumbled. "Remus? Are you in here?"

The two rooms appartment really was dirty and filled with dust and James sneezed loudly. "Merlin, James, could you be more loud?" Sirius observed the worn sofa that stood in the room that could be called the living room.

"I can't help it, you know. I'm kinda allergic to dust…" James shrugged and looked at his friend, motioning towards a closed door to their left. Sirius nodded and James knocked on the door. When they received no reply, the sense of dread grew thicker and James opened the door, revealing a small bedroom.

The room was too small and bearly contained room for a small bed. James and Sirius held their breath as they caught the sight of their friend lying on the bed. They were next to him in a second. "Is he breathing?" Sirius asked and James nodded, eyeing three bottles of Firewhiskey trolled on the floor next to the bed.

"Remus can hold his liqueur but I never seen him drink that much." James sighed and then bent over to grab something from under one of the bottles. "Padfoot…" He mumbled and Sirius raised his eyes from their sleeping friend and gasped with horror. James presented him with a silver dagger and a vial containing drops of silver.

"What are you doing you idiot?" Sirius nearly screamed at the unconscious man. "You think he did something to himself?"

"No, I think he passed out before he had the chance. We'll apparate him over to Godric Hollow." James laid a comforting hand on his friend shoulder. "Lily won't take her eyes off him. He'll be alright."

"Fine." Sirius nodded. "You destroy these things." He motioned towards the dagger and the vial James was still holding. "I'll go and get his stuff from the living room." James nodded and Sirius left the depressing sight of his helpless friend and moved towards the living room.

He picked up Remus' black cloak and his muggle raincoat. On the sofa he saw a pile of letters and started to sort them. Some of them were dated two weeks ago. He tossed aside all the bills he saw and saved a paycheck scroll Remus received for an odd job he did before he volunteered to go to Azkaban.

The last two letters came from St.Mungo's hospital and Sirius raised his eyebrows. What business did Remus have with St.Mungo's? He opened the one of the letters carefully and started reading it.

He knew he should get up from his position on the sofa and call James over. He knew they had to shake Remus awake and take him directly to the hospital. But the sudden noise in his ears disturbed him and he couldn't think straight. How could this happen? The house was burnt to the ground. They all saw it.

But the precious letter he was holding with his shaking hands was very clear. It stated that Rose Lupin was found two weeks ago. One of the doctors found her at the entrance to the hospital. She was under some kind of a spell but she was alive.

Sirius took a shaking breath and suddenly the appartment was quiet again and the fog around his brain evaporated. He found his voice again. "James! You have to see this!"

****

Today.

"You're not allowed in here, dear."

Rose turned to look at the small woman infront of her and sighed. "Madam Finch, of course, you realize I am no longer a student here and that I don't need permission to enter the restricted section."

"I'm sorry, dear." The librarian said with the same sweet tone that made her roll her eyes with frustration. "You still need permission from one of the professors."

"Madam Finch, it's quite alright." A new voice joined the conversation and she breathed with relief at the sight of her husband.

Madam Finch nodded her head. "Alright then, professor Lupin."

Remus and Rose watched her leaving the room and Rose hurried towards one of the shelves. "There is a list here of all the students, right?" Remus nodded and helped her to grab piles of parchments. She sat down next to one of the long desks and started reading the parchments quickly.

Remus gazed at her for a moment, noticing the way her hands were shaking and the way her breath came out in small gasps, the way her eyes watered… "Rose, look at me." He whispered and she raised her eyes to meet his. "Are you sure you want to search? What do we have to offer for our child now after sixteen years?"

"Don't you want to know, Remus?" She pleaded him and he nodded his head. Of course he wanted to know but could he really barge into someone's life like that? What a shock it must be to discover that your father is a werewolf! He averted his eyes and was startled when she touched his cheek and moved over to seat beside him. "I love all of you, Remus Lupin and if our child is out there somewhere then he will love you just as I do."

Remus closed his eyes and inhaled sharply. Did she say the words he longed for such a long time? Swirling emotions danced infront of his closed eyes and he was suddenly aware of nothing but her quiet breathing beside him and her intoxicating scent. He opened his eyes a little and wrapped one of his arms around her, bringing the other to caress her cheek, pulling her closer towards him.

She stopped breathing a moment before their lips touched and shuddered when his hand caressed her back. The kiss was strange at first and she found herself giggling when their noses bumped against each other. Remus let out a small chuckle and stopped to breathe for a moment.

She tilted her head to the right and moved closer to him, bringing her lips to rest against his. He moaned in response and deepend the kiss sending shivers of excitement in their bodies. She whispered his name and snuggled closer to him, resting her head and lips against his neck.

He sighed with contentment. At that moment nothing mattered anymore. Nothing but the fact that he was suddenly alive.

****

---------------------

Well, I tried to update before the exams chaos started and this came out… I'm not sure I'm very pleased with the beginning of this chapter so I'm looking forward for your reviews and comments…

Thanks to! WolfScar, AngelOfLily, SarahLupin, chicablue18, xany, Prettiest in Pink, LunaStar, Diosa Alexia, Titou Moony, ElvenCherry07, Annikaya, Deathbycookie15, Nikajendayiuadjit…

Oh, one more thing: **Xany** said my last chapter was dissappointing, I greatly appreciate the honesty and thank you for it! But could you please tell me why you thought so? Thanks…

Thanks, Bell.


	30. Bubble Gum

****

Chapter 30: Bubble Gum.

****

Today.

The darkness around him was comforting and he stared around, his eyes making black and white shapes that resembled the furnitures around his bed. A hand moved slowly to caress his face and he closed his eyes, sighing.

"Can't sleep?" She whispered and he shrugged, knowing she could feel the movement. They were lying on his bed, limbs tangled together under the blanket and she traced one of the scars on his face, tickling him. "You didn't have these scars before…on your face." She whispered and he nodded, closing his eyes again.

"It happened a long time ago after Lily and James died. I thought Sirius betrayed us all. The wolf went mad that night…"

"He lost his pack…you lost your friends." She wrapped one of her arms around him as he nodded, suddenly unable to speak. They held a comforting silence and Remus was sure his wife fell asleep again when she spoke. "Remus?"

He turned his head to look at her and smiled gently. "What?"

"I don't know why I want to ask this so much but I do." He raised his eyebrows and waited for her to continue. "It's been sixteen years and I was in a hospital all that time. I suppose I want to ask if you had someone else…" He took a sharp breath and she immediately shook her head. "No, forget it…I'm sorry, it's none of my business."

"No it's alright." He said softly and held her hand inside his palms. "You're forgeting that I'm a werewolf and that you are my mate. I could never have anyone else in my heart and mind." He hesitated for a moment. "But I could have been involved physicly and I admit that I almost have."

"Almost?" She asked and wasn't so sure she wanted to know that answer. "What do you mean?"

He averted his eyes from her face and spoke. "The night Sirius fell I went back to Grimmauld place. I was in such a state of shock I didn't notice her at first. She was injured during the battle and received treatment in St.Mungo's. She saw me sitting there on the sofa and before I knew what was happening she was in my arms." He stopped talking and took a deep breath.

Rose waited in silence, fighting a sense of jealousy that rose inside her. "What made you stop?" She asked quietly.

"That woman is a very good friend and also a metamorphmagus. She told me that she could be anyone I wanted and I found myself telling her what I wanted. I told her to change her hair to brown and her eyes to hazel and within a few moments I found myself looking at you and that's when I broke. I knew it wasn't real and it hurt even more. I told her to change back and then told her the entire story. Not many people knew about you, especialy not those who joined the new order." He stopped talking and looked at her. "Are you angry?"

She shook her hand and frowned a little. "I'm not sure. I can't be angry at you, it's my own bloody fault that I couldn't live without knowing." Remus chuckled for a moment and she smiled. "Can I sleep on it?"

"I am sorry."

"You shouldn't be." She said reaching out for his hand. "We still need to get to know each other all over again.

He nodded and suddenly felt the need to lighten the mood. He felt a smile forming on his lips when his hands moved to tickle her. "And this is from someone who is laying inside my bed."

"Remus!" She laughed, trying to break away from him. "It's not like we did anything…Merlin, you're impossible." She gave a hard kick under the covers and he groaned loudly, his hands reaching out to his, now injured, stomach.

"I know." He mumbled and reached out for her. "We shouldn't rush into things." But despite his words, his body thought exactly the opposite and he sighed when she snuggled closer. His eyes grew heavy once more as he burried his nose deep into her hair, inhaling the scent he missed so much.

"Remus…" Rose whispered and he nodded his head. "Do you remember you once said you knew the sex of our baby…do you remember?"

He hesitated for a moment. "You want to know?" She nodded and he tightened his arms around her. "The wolf in me sensed a female. A girl."

****

Then. September 1980.

He was pulled out from his unnatural sleep by a joined Ennervatespell that woke him up instantly but left him dazed and unfocused. He was almost positive that the bed he was lying on and the room he saw was not his own but he wasn't sure. He was also positive he swallowed a potion containing about 80% silver, right? so, what in Merlin name are James and Sirius doing here?

Agh…couldn't he die peacefully?

"Remus? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Sirius." He managed to whisper, eyes closing against the bright light. "Headache…" He mumbled.

"Yes, Remus, it suits you after drinking three bottles of fire whiskey." James smiled and Sirius handed him a glass of cold water.

"We always knew you had it in you, Moony, I pass out after one bottle."

Remus smiled and cringed. "I drank a potion." He said slowly.

"Actually, you didn't. You passed out before you had a chance." James said and handed him a piece of parchment.

"You should read it." Sirius said and walked towards the door. James followed, leaving him alone in the room.

And now he was here, in one of the most horrible departments St.Mungo had: the 'Irreversable jinxs' department and he stared at the door that was marked 'Critical condition'.

Breathing deeply, he entered the ward and was greeted with the horrible scent of illness and the sound of screaming from one of the rooms. He tried hard to prepare himself but it seemed that he could never do that. He moved towards the reception desk, his legs shaking and his breathing ragged.

"May I help you?" A large nurse asked, eyeing him with suspicion. He swallowed hard and forced himself to look at her.

"I'm here to see Rose Lupin." He said.

"That's good for you." The nurse nodded. "But I'm afraid only relatives can visit the patients."

"I'm her husband." He said quietly and reached inside his robes to find they're marriage liscence. The nurse examined the parchment for what seemed like and eternity before nodding her head.

"Took you long enough…" She mumbled under her breath and Remus lowered his gaze. He was ashamed with himself. His wife was here for over a week and he was busy feeling sorry for himself. He was busy listening to the voices in his head that only grew stronger after he returned from Azkaban.

The nurse cleared her throat and he looked at her with surprise, he forgot all about her. " You may enter, Mr. Lupin, but before parhaps you should hear about your wife's condition."

Remus nodded his head, his mouth dry.

****

Today.

"I honestly don't understand. I mean, with everything that's happening now, how could they let you run around Hogsmeade like that? Can Dumbledore affored it? What if something happens?"

"Hermione…"

"It's irresponsible…"

"Hermione…"

"Not to mention…

"Hermione!" Harry shouted and waved his hand infront of her eyes. "Stop that, will you? There are order members here, I noticed at least three of them already." Actually he wasn't so sure about that but he needed to calm Hermione before she'll decide to drag him back towards the castle.

It was the week after Valentine day and many new couples hurried towards the small teashop. Harry rolled his eyes and pulled Ron and Hermione after him towards the 'Three Broomsticks'.

"Hang on, guys, I wanna check this new broom." Ron broke towards their left and stood with his mouth open infront of the display window. Hermione rolled her eyes and prepared herself for the quidditch talks that would, no doubt, follow, but Harry only shrugged and continued walking towards the pub.

"You see that blond there?" Harry jerked his head to his right and Hermione nodded. "That's Tonks."

Hermione snorted. "How do you know, Harry? She's blond and tall and we're too far to hear her voice."

"True." Harry nodded. "But she's talking to Remus and his wife and they all look like they known each other for years. Altough," Harry tilted his head a little. "Professor Lupin looks a little embarrassed, don't you think?"

Hermione nodded. "I'm impressed." She smiled.

"Hello there, would you like to try our new bubble gum?" Hermione and Harry jumped backwards and looked at the sales man who seemed to apparate straight to their path. He was wearing a colorfull robe with the Honeyduke symbol on his right arm.

"What kind of bubble gum?" Harry asked and the man offered him a small package.

"It's our latest development. It's a 'never ending flavour bubble gum' or in short NEFBG." The man spoke quickly and the two teenagers laughed. "Yes, the name needs some more working… go ahead and try it, the package comes with a simple spell to increase and preserve the flavour."

"Thank you." Harry said and the man smiled and apparated from sight.

"That was weired." Hermione frowned a little.

"Yeah." Harry nodded. "Want some NEFBG?" He asked with an almost exact impression of the colorfull salesman.

Hermione snorted and took the candy he offered her. The taste was sweet, almost too sweet and Harry frowned a little. "It's not very good, is it?" She asked and he nodded.

Harry closed his eyes when a sense of dizziness took over him. He felt Hermione's hand on his forearm and then felt a strong pull towards the ground as they both fell and dissappeared from sight.

**-------------- **

Gods, it's probably the longest it ever took me to write a chapter…it took more then a week and I still don't like it very much. It's pretty much a filler chapter and I don't like those…(I hate writers block…)

I suppose I'll have some more time now that university is pretty much over. I have a new Remus story in my head and I think you could look forward to it in the following two weeks (hopefully)…

Thank you for you wonderfull support, it really kept me going when I was stuck with this one…

****

Thanx: Xany, WolfScar, Lynne, AngelOf Lily, ChicaBlue18, SarahLupin, Padfoot27, GreenEyes, Caroline Potter, Draknessfallen, Jaxter, Sara…

LunaStar, Prettiest in pink, Deathbycookie15, Mione1, Titou Moony, Winnia, Diosa Alexia, Annikaya, Sibanshee, LadyLupinLover, (thanks I saw the update…), K…

And especially my dancing muse…Amib…


	31. James Potter

****

Chapter 31: James Potter.

****

Today.

"Blimy, Harry, did you see that?" Ron Weasley's eyes were glued to the display window and his mouth was gaping as he stared at the shiny broom that hoovered above the middle of the store. "A brand new Nimbus model! Faster then ever and it comes with a book of usefull charms…it could clean and polish himself and find it's own way home." Ron's face clouded a little. "Price will be advised upon request. That broom must be very expansive, right?"

Ron turned around when he received no reply, his eyes searching the crouded street. He saw Hermione reaching out for Harry when they both suddenly dissappeared. His heart racing, he leapt towards the place his best mates stood but a moment ago. "Harry! Hermione!"

What in the world were they playing at? He shouted in his head. This was no time for games. Where did they go? From his right he picked up a movement and saw professor Lupin hurring towards him. "Ron! What happened?" professor Lupin looked worried and Ron's eyes widened.

"They dissappeared, professor Lupin." He stammered. "I only looked away for a moment and they…" Ron felt his throat clenching painfully. "I wasn't there…"

****

888888

"How in the world could you let it happen!" The scream echoed around the room and for a moment there Mrs. Weasley seemed more terrifying then the potion master himself. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows and Arthur Weasley made a small movement backwards.

"Now, Molly…" Remus started speaking.

"Don't you now me, Remus Lupin, I want to know exactly what happened there!"

"Apparently, Harry and Hermione were transported from Hogsmeade by a sofisticated portkey." Dumbledore spoke from his seat next to the large desk. "We have a pretty accurate guess of their location right now."

"Well, then why are we standing here doing nothing?"

"Molly, calm down." Mr Weasley said quietly. "Where are they, Albus?"

"We have reason to believe that they are being held in Godric Hollow, at the Potter mansion."

"But…the house was destroyed the night Voldemort killed them." Tonks spoke from the corner of the room.

"Voldemort used a powerfull charm to restore the house exactly as it was before." Snape answered. "The curse is powerfull and dangerous. It restores the house and restores the events that caused the house destruction."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that images of James and Lily Potter will move around the house, playing scenes the house saw. You may think of that as the house's memories but in the end the house will collapse, just like it did years ago."

"This is a ticking time bomb." Rose mumbled. "We have to get inside the house."

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded his head. "If I'm not mistaken, James build his house to be similliar to Hogwarts, right?"

Remus nodded. "There are numbers of hidden doors and passages that never appeared on the planing. I might be able to get inside one of them without being noticed. I only hope the house still recognize me as a friend."

"Do it." Dumbledore nodded. "We'll wait outside until you'll break the concealment charm Voldemort placed on the house and then follow you. Our first priority will be to get the children out of there." The order members nodded and Dumbledore looked at his watch. "We leave in one hour."

****

Then. September 1980.

"Well, there you go, Mrs Lupin. All clean and fresh."

Remus froze in his place, a soft snarl escaping his mouth as he heared the unfamiliar voice speaking to his wife. The stranger started humming softly and Remus raised his eyebrows in annoyance as he entered the room. "Who are you?" He demanded.

The young woman turned towards him startled. "I'm Annie. I work here. Who are you?"

"Why are you disturbing her? She's sleeping." He said sharply.

Annie moved her eyes between the angry wizard and the witch that lay motionless on the bed. "That's not entirly true, sir. She's in a coma and that's not at all like sleep." Remus gaped at her for a moment. "You're her husband, right?" He nodded. "You should try and talk to her, it might help."

He remained quiet while she collected her equipment. "Well, I must see other patients. I hope you're wife feels better, Mr Lupin and I hope not to see you again next year when I finish healing school."

Remus smiled a little. "Thank you." He whispered but she was already out the door and away from hearing distance. Remus gazed at his wife for a moment. Her skin was pale but clean and she smelled of soap. He reached out to take her hand and found that his own was shaking. He didn't dare touching her until now.

His hand touched hers and his body shook. She was warm, warm and still alive. Tears clouded his vision and he pulled a worn parchment from his pocket. "See this?" He asked quietly. "This is a letter from Lucius Malfoy, second in command to Voldemort himself, asking me to join them, promising me the freedom the ministry never gave me, promising me to treat you better…" He dropped her hand and it fell to the bed. Reaching out for his wand and mumbled a charm and the parchment caught fire. He dropped the burning letter to the ground and looked at his wife again. "Can I tell you a secret?"

He bent to plant a soft kiss on her wet hair and whispered in her ear.

"I was on my way to say yes."

****

Today.

"Oh, god…" Hermione mumbled as she opened her eyes and the world spinned around her. "Harry?"

"I'm here." He answered quietly. "Are you alright?"

"I think, where are you? It's horribly dark in here." Hermione blinked several times but still couldn't make more then dark shapes around her. A hand grabbed her wrist and she backed away, startled.

"It's me." Harry pulled her towards him and down so that she now sat pretty much infront of him on the carpet. The entire room was dark and Harry couldn't find his wand anywhere near him. He didn't want to risk crawling in the darkness.

"Harry, do you know where we are?" Hermione asked softly and he sensed that she was very afraid even though she tried to conseal it.

"No." He shook his head. "I havent got a clue. Maybe it's a dungeon or something."

They sat in silence for a moment and then Hermione tensed. "I think I hear footsteps." She whispered and Harry pulled her closer to him.

Harry heared it too. Someone walked quietly towards them. He heared the sound of chains being removed and then the heavy door opened quietly. A tall man entered the room and closed the door behind him. The room was filled with darkness once more and Hermione whimpered softly.

"Lumus." The man whispered and candles all around the room lited. Harry blinked several times, trying to get use to so much light. When he opened his eyes again, he felt his heart stopping.

He was staring at a mirror image of himself, only slightly different in the face. His mouth opened slightly and he faintly heared Hermione's response.

James Potter stood infront of them, gazing at them with cold eyes.

****

888888

Lot's of thank you's for your great support!! Sara, Jaxter,WolfScar, Draknessfallen, Xany, SarahLupin, Reginaofravenclaw, Izzy, Llewellyn Mcellis, ChicaBlue18, LunaStar, LadyLupinLover,Prettiest in pink, Abesapien, Diosa Alexia, Trevor-Bruttenholm, Titou Moony, Yoda-1, Sauron-girl, Voldie's girl, No1 u wanna know, Amib, Nagini Voldemort.

I can't believe some of you thought I'll just stop writing this fic…just because I strated a new one. (That Lupin lovers should read…)

Someone asked me what my 1st language is (I couldn't answer cause my e-mail and computer in general went mad) it's in my bio if you insisit on knowing…

Thank you and don't forget to review!


	32. The Darkest Night part 1

Chapter 32: The Darkest Night. (part 1).

Today.

The sky painted red when Remus pulled his black cloak and wore it above his clothes. It was time to leave; they had to find Harry and Hermione. He hoped in his heart that they were still alive. They couldn't know for sure but Remus believed that if, indeed, Harry was dead he would have known, would have felt it somehow.

He hoped he'd manage to get inside the house. He knew of two secret entries and was quite sure there were more. But what if the wards won't let him inside? He stopped visiting Lily and James about two months before their death, feeling unwanted and trying to keep a steady job. He knew they suspected him for being a traitor and at that time he didn't bother to corect them. He felt betrayed by them and their suspicions. But after a while, he felt lonely and wanted to undo everything that happened between them but he was also busy, trying to hold a job and paying for the hospital. Two months past like one day and Holloween came and brought great destruction to the world.

Remus closed his eyes; you never know when the end is coming. If only he knew that there was so little time left… So many things would have been different. He knew they would.

Behind him, he heared the door opening and turned to face his wife. She looked at him, smiling a little, twirling her wand in her right hand. Remus smiled and pulled her towards him, enveloping her in his arms. "I wish you wouldn't be so stubborn and thick headed." He whispered.

"I wish you'd stop standing in my way." She smiled to his shoulder. "I need to come with you, Remus, you know that." He nodded, looking down at her with sadness in his eyes.

"I don't want to lose you again." He whispered.

"I know. But you can't lock in a bubble for the rest of my life." She answered, tracing a line across his jaw. "You won't lose me."

He nodded, closing his eyes and pulling her closer. His lips claimed hers with surprising passion, strong and demanding. Rose moaned against his lips and he deepend the kiss, his arms tightening around her. Remus broke the kiss slowly, kissing her lips one more time before leaning his forehead against hers. Rose breathed heavilly for a while before raising her head and kissing him again, enjoying his surprise and the tight growl he gave when she bent to kiss his neck.

He closed his eyes for a moment and then smiled at her and opened them again, startling her with their golden glow. "Now." He said quietly, reaching out for her hand. "Now we can go."

--------------

Harry backed away quickly, his legs getting caught in the thick rug. Hermione was at his side backing away with him until their backs hit the wall. James Potter sighed heavilly, continuing to walk towards them. Hermione mumbled something when the elder wizard stopped and turned around sharply.

"How can you say that?" He growled.

"I…I didn't say anything." Harry said but James didn't turn to look at him. Harry swallowed hard and moved around to face his father. "Dad? Can you hear me?"

"Harry…I don't think he can see us." Hermione whispered.

"It can't be! Where is your proof?" James moved forward, walking straight into Harry's body. The young wizard gave a startled cry and Hermione rushed to his side. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He said. "It just felt funny."

"Harry…" Hermione looked around them. "Look…"

Harry turned around to see his godfather standing up from his position on a chair in the corner of the room. "Sirius…" he smiled softly. His godfather's black hair was tied into a loose ponytail and he shook his head at his friend's words.

"James, I have no proof but what I feel. You can't deny Remus is acting weird lately."

"Give him a chance, Sirius, he's trying to hold a job." From another corner of the room, a woman spoke and Harry felt his heart clenching when his mother came out from the shadows.

"Mum…" He whispered. Lily Potter looked tired and upset but it didn't stop Harry from thinking she was beautifull. Her hair was red and long and her green eyes were almost startling with their brightness.

"Look, he should be here any moment." James spoke. "We need him in order to perform the magic."

"We can do it without him!" Sirius exclaimed.

"How can you say that?" Lily asked suddenly. "He is your best friend!"

"I don't know him anymore!" Sirius snapped. "He doesn't talk to me! He doesn't talk to any of us. He doesn't respond to owls. He just doesn't seem right, Lily."

"He lost his wife, Sirius!" Lily shouted.

"We all lost someone!" Sirius answered. "He's a werewolf. We know Voldemort is recruiting dark creatures. We know that for a fact!"

Harry and Hermione gaped with horror at the scene infront of them. "I can't believe its Remus!" Lily exclaimed. "If you say it's Remus then it might as well be Peter!"

"Peter?" James snorted. "Why would Voldemort recruite Peter?"

"Don't mock me, James." Lily snapped.

"I am not mocking." James approached her. "I'm just…" He stopped for a moment and looked to his right.

Hermione grabbed Harry's shoulder violently. "Harry, look…its professor Lupin."

"Oh, no." Harry sighed. "How long is he standing here?"

"Remus." James smiled. "How long are you standing here?"

The werewolf was silent for a moment before moving his gaze across the room. "Long enough." He replied. James and Sirius lowered their gaze. "What would you have me say? Will you believe me if I'll tell that 'll never join him and never betray your trust?"

"I will." Lily whispered.

Remus smiled. "It's good to know that you still trust me, Lily. I'll say it clearly so that you could believe me; I will never become a death eater. When Rose wakes up I want to stand beside her and tell her that I will never join him."

"I believe you, Remus." Lily reached out for him but he turned around to face Sirius.

"But you…why would accuse me with such passion, Padfoot?"

"Are you accusing me?" Sirius asked, his eyes flashing.

"No, I'm not." Remus answered, but his eyes narrowed at his friend. "I understand that you don't need me tonight so I'll go to the hospital instead. I promised Rose I'll come by this week."

And with those words he walked away from the room. Harry stared at the grown wizards with shock. Weren't they going to follow him? How could their friendship fall just like that?

"They're not going to stop him?" Hermione asked in a small voice and Harry raised his head to see the images infront of them starting to fade.

"James, Sirius stop this madness, please!" Lily whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

James seemed to snap from his haze and he rushed forward, Sirius following him.

"Remus! Remus, come back!"

Harry closed his eyes. His parents ghosts dissappeared and he could only hear the echo of their voices. _Remus, come back!_

-------------

Remus and Rose apparated quietly into the small woods that surrounded the house in Godric Hollow, they had a half an hour to break through the charms surrounding the house and get inside. The aurors will follow them.

The house looked, at least on the outside, totally destoryed. The second floor was breached and Rose could see the debris inside the house. The door was lying on its side, revealing a dark entrance.

A wolf howled in the distance and Rose shuddered. "It's alright." Remus whispered in her ear as they approached the house. Carefull to remain out of sight. "We have to find the secret passage first. If it's not ruined we'll go inside and break the concealment charm from the inside."

"And then the death eaters will look for us outside." Rose whispered and he nodded.

They walked quietly for another moment and Remus stopped infront of a small bush. "I think its here." He caressed the leaves and the bush moved to the side, revealing a deep cave. He slowly lowered himself inside, using the old ladder. Rose followed him slowly, feeling a bit apprehensive about going underground.

They crawled for a few minutes until they reached a small chamber. The room was dark and they rose slowly, carefull not to hit their heads with the ceiling. Remus lited his wand and the picture infront of them yawned loudly.

"It's being years since someone came to visit." The old wizard in the pictsaid. "Who are you? A friend?"

"Yes, I'm Remus Lupiand this is my wife, Rose."

"I remember you. You used to come here almost every week."

"Yes." Remus nodded. "Could you let us inside?"

The old wizard shook his head. "Not without the password."

Remus sighed. "I hope they didn't change it after that night…I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

The old wizard grinned and the picture moved aside. Revealing a dark hallway.

Rose and Remus shared a look. "Ready?" He asked and she nodded. Their hands joined together as stepped inside, into the darkness.

---------------

Thanks for my wonderfull reviewers: Hpfan, Morgana, WolfScar, Kath, Deathbycookie15, LadyLupinLover, Mugz83, Annikaya, LunaStar, Kalie, Voldie's girl, Yoda-1, Nagini-Voldemort, Prettiest in pink, Trevor-Bruttenholm, Sauron girl, Abesapien, Titou Moony, RottenTunaFish.

I know some of you were angry with me for making Remus thinking about joining Voldemort but if you think of the time they lived and how confusing things were… Hagrid describes it in the first book. You couldn't trust anyone and Remus was confused. Above all, he was offered things that the ministry never gave him (and never will) so he had good reasons to consider it. What matters is that he didn't join them and that this decision made him stronger and made him believe in his wife' recovery.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, don't forget to **review!**

Bell.


	33. The Darkest Night part 2

****

Chapter 33: The Darkest Night (part 2).

The dark hallway seemed to stretch forever and they crept quietly forward, not daring to speak. The walls around them seemed unsteady and candles started wavering slowly, casting shadows everywhere. The thick carpet seemed to swallow their footsteps and the air around them sounded too quiet.

Someone groaned.

"What was that?" Rose whispered and Remus pulled her towards him.

"Lumus." He whispered and the light from his wand was almost blinding. He moved the wand all around them, seeing nothing. "There's no one here."

They heard the groan again and Rose approached one of the walls that surrounded them. "It's the walls, the magic is starting to collapse."

"Sooner then we thought." Remus murmred. "We have to split up." He motioned towards the end of the dark hallway. "We have better chance of finding them before this entire place collapses."

"Alright." Rose nodded. They reached the end of the hallway and peered around the corner to make sure the area was clear. "I'll go left." She whispered and he nodded. She moved her hand and caressed his face slowly. He smiled and cupped the hand that was caressing his cheek.

"I'll see you outside." He said and she nodded and turned to walk the other direction. Remus held his gaze on her before turning and walking away. His heart was heavy as he walked the deserted rooms. Why did he feel like they made a huge mistake? The urge to run after her was so strong he actually turned around, fully prepared to run. The sight of a firm wall startled him and he jumped backwards.

The wall wasn't there before.

Feeling rather stupid, he stared at the wall. "You know where I want to go." He stated and a door opened behind him, revealing a dark stairway. Remus breathed and went down the stairs, his wand in his right hand. He realized now that the house was charmed to recognize both friends and enemies but the magic inside the walls also recognized its owners. It was leading him straight to the Potters heir, to Harry Potter.

--------------

"What was that?" Harry whispered, the echo of his parents voices still flowed around the room.

"Some kind of memories." Hermione said. "Harry, I think we're at your parents house."

"Their house was destroyed in Holloween." Harry answered. "What ever this place is, we have to find a way out." He reached towards the door young Remus Lupin stood moments ago and tried to open it, shaking the handle.

"Maybe we should try the windows." Hermione walked towards one of the large windows and tried to open it. "This place is obviously under some kind of dark magic." She said, looking outside.

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, this is a window but there is nothing outside, only blackness. This room doesn't look like a cellar or a dungeon. It looks like a living room or something but there is still nothing outside."

Harry gazed outside. The thick layer of darkness made him unnaturally paranoid. He thought he saw all kind of shapes and forms outside the window and they were all coming after him, chasing him. He briefly wondered how long will it take for the death eaters to show up. How long will it take for Voldemort to show up?

And just like someone was reading his mind (which was quite possible, he thought darkly) the locked door opened slowly and two hooded death eaters walked inside. Hermione tensed beside him and they shared a look. They were both defenceless without their wands, could they face the two death eaters and win?

One of the dark hooded men lowered his hood and revealed a thin pale face. He seemed like he was away from sunlight for quite some time and his brown eyes seemed pale hard as he gazed at them. To Harry and Hermione he seemed unnaturally tall and quite threatening.

"Harry Potter and Hermione…" He sneered a little. "Hermione Granger. I've been waiting to meet you for a long time now."

The two teenagers didn't respond and the four held a heavy silence for a while. Harry breathed deeply before speaking. "What do you want? Why did you bring me here?"

The tall man smiled a crooked smile. "We wanted you to see, Harry Potter. The dark lord will arrive shortly."

Harry looked at Hemione who bit her lips nervously. His scar was starting to ache and he moved his hand in his hair. That's it? They were simply waiting? He looked around him; feeling like someone was watching him. This entire place didn't feel right.

"James?" They heared a faint call and the tall death eater laughed. Harry turned his head around searching after the source of the voice. "James, are you in here?"

Lily Potter walked into the living room, walking straight into the body of the other death eater. He cursed loudly. She continued walking and Harry moved aside, allowing her to step right between her husband's arms.

"Where have you been?" James asked.

"I went to see Rose at the hospital." She said softly and James cringed.

"Did you see Remus?" He asked softly, moving his hand in his hair.

"No, I didn't." Lily sighed. "The nurses told me he is trying to visit as much as he can but he can't affored to loose his new job. He's working with muggles again." She paused and looked at her husband. "Did you talk to him?" James shook his head. "James! It's been two weeks, you guys can't let that happen, he's your friend!"

"I know he's my friend, Lily, I sent an owl but it returned my letter unopened."

"Maybe it couldn't find him." She offered and James snorted.

"I highly doubt that." His face turned serious for a moment. "But I suppose you're right, I should try and send him another letter. Maybe we should go and see him, Sirius and I."

"Yes, it could be great. You should ask Peter to come." Lily smiled. "Is he still abroad?"

"Yes, In Canada. He's been away for quite some time now, hasn't he?" James frowned for a moment and then smiled, bending his head to kiss his wife.

"Oh no, not again." A loud groan filled the room and Harry turned to see Alastor Moody's head inside the fire, surrounded with green flames."

James and Lily broke apart, smiling. "Hello there, Moody." James greeted the aurror and crouched next to the fire. "What happened?"

"There's been another attack." He said grimly. "Right inside St. Mungo's. I need you to come over. There are some death eaters in the scenerio, unconscious. Fotunatly, St. Mungo's is highly secured by aurrors but there is much damage."

"St. Mungo's?" Lily asked. "They attacked the hospital? I should be there and help."

"I'll see you in a few moments, James." Moody said and dissappeared from the flames.

"You can't go, you have to stay with Harry." James said, grabbing his cloak.

"Harry is fine, your mother is here. She's upstairs with him right now."

"You can't go." He said sharply and Lily glared at him.

"I beg your pardon?"

"We disscussed it before, Lily." James sighed. "I want you out of danger. I don't want you running around fighting."

"Disscussed it?" Lily hissed. "We disscussed nothing! You simply decided that I would not leave the house. Merlin, James, do you really expect me to stay in all day?"

"I just don't want to see you getting hurt."

"Oh, I see and the great James Potter is immune to all curses? The great James Potter can run around and fight while his wife rots inside the house…forget it, James, my friends are in there and I work there and I want to help!"

James stared at her when she grabbed some floo powder. "Lily…" He tried to speak but she refused to hear.

"No James! You just have to understand that you are no better then me." She tossed the powder into the fire. "Some things are worth dying for."

Harry stared in shock as his father stared at the green flames and cursed loudly. His image was starting to fade and Harry's eyes were filled with tears by the time he dissappeared. Was that the way his parents lived? It seemed like they were fighting all the time, that they always seemed upset. He breathed deeply, forcing the tears away before he turned to face the death eaters again.

"What do you want from us?" He spat and the tall death eater laughed again.

"Actually, for a long time now I wanted to meet Miss Granger." He said and Hermione swallowed.

"What for?" She found herself asking courage she didn't have.

"I hear you are quite clever for a mud blood witch." He grinned, approaching them.

Hermione made a step backwards. "So what? There are many muggle borns in the wizarding world that are clever. Some are better then pure blood wizards."

"That's an interesting theory." The tall man mused and Harry lifted his eyebrows. This was a strange situation, Hermione and the death eater disscussing calmly about pure bloods and half bloods. He forced back a smile, such a thing could only happen with Hermione.

"But hearing it from you..." The death eater continued. "Well, it's quite hypocrite of you to say that considering who you are."

Hermione stared at him for a moment and Harry held his breath. "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I mean, after all, my dear girl you are a pure blood, a descenant of one of the most ancient wizarding families. Your line belonges to one of the five most powerfull families in the wizarding world: the Malfoys, the Blacks, the Haunters, the Snapes and the Potters. Those are the ancient five families, the family line can be traced back to the days of Merlin and Morganna."

Hermione's eyes were wide open and she stared at the tall man with shock. "How do you know that?" She asked. "How do you know me?"

He grinned. "A grandfather would never fail to recognize his grandchild."

Hermione swallowed and looked at Harry. His face turned pale and he was moving his eyes between herself and the tall death eater. She closed her eyes; her worst fears came true. Her parents were death eaters and they hurt people, her family represented everything she hated. She lifted her gaze to stare at the death eater who claimed he was her relative and spoke: "My parents? Where are they?"

His smile faltered and suddenly she had the fear that he might name the Lestranges as her parents and her head turned dizzy. But he didn't. Instead, he sighed deeply. "Your mother betrayed the family." He said. "Betrayed us by marring a half breed wizard, a monster. She thought she loved him and so she had his child." He paused for a moment. "She was no more then a common whore." Hermiones eyes watered. "She was a whore and she left you to die on the doorstep of a muggle house."

"That's not true!" Hermione cried. "It can't be!" Tears run freely down her face and Harry pulled her towards him, enveloping her in his arms.

"Hermione, don't cry." He soothed. "Don't let him see you cry, he's provoking you…" he turned his head backward where he thought he saw something moving. Hermione saw the movement and held her breath.

"There's someone there." She mouthed and Harry nodded.

The heavy curtain moved and Rose Lupin came out from the shadows, her eyes were cold and hard as she stared around the room and Harry's head started aching as he suddenly realized everything. Everything connected all the stories Remus told him, all the similarities he found. Hermione froze in his arms and averted her eyes when the older witch paused next to them and gave Harry her wand.

"Use it wisely." She said. "You have to get out of here, no matter what."

Harry nodded, amazed by the fact that her entire posture reminded him Bellatrix Lestrange…and Hermione Granger. He clutched the wand in his hand.

The tall death eater smiled.

Rose smirked as she held his gaze.

"Hello, father."

****

-------------------

Well, I guess I should appologize greatly for the long wait (runs away from rotten fruits and all those stuff…) But you can never rush a writers block…you just have to wait till it's gone.

I sure hope this chapter is worth the waiting. Let me know what you're thinking.

****

Thank you all for the great support. Don't give up on me!!

Bell.


	34. The Darkest Night part3

**Chapter 34: The Darkest Night (part 3).**

Remus hurried down the stairs and turned left, his right hand holding his wand tightly. He cursed loudly at the wall in front of him that seemed to come out of no where. Turning backwards he cursed again when he faced another wall "What the hell's going on?" he growled.

His heart racing he passed another hallway and climbed another set of stairs. The walls around him groaned loudly and the candles were slowly wavering, creating shadows all around him. He felt wrong, the entire place felt wrong. He knew he had to hurry up, the entire place was about to collapse.

The walls around him groaned when he reached a large wooden door and he froze in his place when he realized the place he was standing in front of. It was James and Lily's living room. It was the last room he saw in this house before he stopped trusting his friends. His lips curled into a bitter smile, it was the rat's fault. He fed them all with lies and they believed him because he never hurt a fly.

He heard the footsteps behind him before he saw anything. Out of no where, Lily Potter appeared before him, smiling softly. His breath caught in his throat when she hugged her son tightly, smiling broadly at him.

"Lily…" He whispered and for a moment she seemed to stare straight at him.

His eyes watered and he blinked them, trying to block the tears.

She was gone.

Behind the closed door, he heard glass shattering into pieces.

* * *

Rose stood quietly as she held her father's gaze. His tall frame towered above her and he curled his lips in what seemed like a smile. She waited for him to speak, preferring to concentrate on her powers for a while. She gave her wand to Harry, hoping that the young wizards would be able to escape, but she was quite aware of the fact that they were standing behind her, still gaping at the scene in front of them.

Her father opened his arms, welcoming her. "My daughter." He said. "It's been long since we saw each other."

"Indeed." She said quietly. "But you can hardly blame me for it." She smiled. "After all I was…detained…"

The death eater laughed. "You haven't changed, my daughter. Your tongue was always faster then your mind. I don't think you can find a way out of here with your mouth."

"I do not seek a way out of here." She said. "Not for me." In the corner of her eyes she saw Harry and Hermione moving slightly, trying to reach for the door.

"Hermione, come on." Harry whispered, trying to pull the witch after him without making too much noise.

"Harry, we can't leave her. She doesn't have a wand."

Harry looked at the death eaters who stood in the center of the room. Rose Lupin was standing right in front of her father, blocking him from any curse Harry might hit him with. He couldn't chance hurting her. _Hermione's mother…_

But there was another death eater in the room. Harry aimed the wand, if he could only get his wand then Rose could grab it. He concentrated, feeling the magic flowing from his fingers to the wand. "Expelliarmus!" He shouted.

The curse seemed to move very slowly and Harry was so focused on its course that he bearly heard Hermione's cry. "Harry! Look out!" He was pushed to the ground a second before a green light hit him.

One of the windows exploded and the room was suddenly too quiet. One of the death eaters was on the floor, his hand still clutching his wand. Rose's father stood in the middle of the room, his daughter was sprawled in front of him on the red carpet. He laughed, aiming his wand at her.

"That was very good, my daughter. I didn't know you could do wandless magic."

"I was aiming for you." She sneered.

"Do you think you scare me, little one?" He asked softly. "You are nothing but a traitor. Betrayed your blood for a half-breed monster. Did you really think you could keep your secret? That no one will know you're having his child?"

"No one knew." She spat. "We told no one."

"You told your friends. In those dark times one must choose his friends wisely." He approached her, kneeling beside her on the floor. "One might never know who are his true friends, until they reveal their true face."

"Peter Pettigrew." She whispered.

"Yes." He smiled. "Wormtail was very helpful, it was all a misfortune really." He laughed suddenly. "You were not supposed to give birth so late and the Potter wife shouldn't have given birth so early. Fate seemed to play with us all." His smile turned into a frown as his hands closed around her neck, pressing hard. "You should have died on the day you chose to disobey me, you should have died on the day that monster planted his seed inside of you. Did he mark you as his own, my beautiful daughter? Did he bit you?"

Rose struggled, her hands clutching his own, trying to break free from his grip. She coughed violently, desperately trying to breathe. Her vision was starting to fade and she blinked her eyes, trying to remain conscious. From behind her she heard screaming.

"NO!" Hermione was on her feet before she could think. She rushed towards the couple on the carpet, not caring that she is only a teenager and that she had no wand. Within a second she was pulling the death eater away from his daughter, he sneered at her and pushed her away, sending her flying backward to the ground. "Harry, do something!" She screamed.

"Where is your mate now, sweet Rose? Will he not come for you?"

"Harry!" Hermione screamed.

Harry collapsed to the ground clutching his head tightly. The searing pain made it impossible to see anything. All he saw was a bright light that treathened to blind him. He heard Hermione scream, heard footsteps coming towards him. Someone pulled him on his feet from the collar of his shirt. "Harry Potter." A voice spoke in his ear and Harry groaned when he recognized the voice.

A loud explosion shook the room and the blinding light was suddenly gone.

"Crucio!" Remus Lupin spoke the curse with so much hatred in his voice that Harry was momentarily shocked. But the moment was soon over when he broke free from the hand that grasped him.

"Wormtail…" He hissed.

Behind him, Rose's father was shaking on the floor, the effects of the curse still affecting him, his body jerking on the floor, his eyes wide open and unfocused. Remus hurried towards his wife, pulling her into his arms. "Rose…" He shook her gently. Her face was pale and cold and he shook her again. "Wake up, Rose."

"The Dark Lord is coming, Potter." The short man whispered, aiming his wand at the young wizard. Harry lifted his own wand when the house suddenly shook and they fell to the ground. Another window shattered beside them and Harry screamed when he felt the glass hitting his arms.

The entire world seemed to spin on it's axis and Remus fought a feeling of nausea when the room kept shaking. "Hermione, are you alright?" He shouted, steadying the young witch as she crawled towards them. Hermione nodded her head, unable to speak.

The racket around them was overwhelming; the walls were shaking and groaning. The windows shook and Remus pulled Hermione to the floor when another one exploded.

The shaking stopped.

Someone was running towards the living room.

"Lily!" James Potter screamed. He rushed towards the living room and pulled his wife's arm. "Lily, he's here."

The red haired woman stared at him. "But, James, the Fidelius charm…"

"He betrayed us." James's lips curled into a bitter smile. "Lily, take Harry and run. You have to go! I'll stall him."

"James! No!" Lily held his arm.

"Lily, you have to. You have to get out of here." James' face looked very young when he looked at his wife. "You have to save Harry."

"I can't leave you." Lily's eyes were very bright but she didn't let the tears fall.

"I'll be right behind you." He said softly, caressing her cheek with his hand.

An explosion shook the house and the two wizards looked in the direction of the front door.

"He's here."

"You're not planing on joining me, right, James?" Lily asked softly and James blinked his eyes.

"Some things are worth dying for, Lily."

She nodded her head and the footsteps draw nearer.

"Now, take Harry and go." He watched as his wife took off, running towards the stairs that led upstairs.

"Harry, don't look." Remus spoke softly and Hermione hid her face in her hands.

But Harry couldn't look away, his father's lips were fixed in a thin line as he stood in the middle of the room and waited. His wand was clutched in his hands and his eyes were blazing. They all waited.

"Harry!" a choked voice broke the silence and Remus leaped on his feet. Harry shook his head and then collapsed to the ground when the crucio curse hit him. His eyes rolled backwards as the pain hit him. His muscles contracted violently and his hand clutched the wand that was still in his hand. For a second his mind cleared and he screamed the only word he could think of.

"Stupefy!" He heard someone hitting the floor and the pain disappeared immediately.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Remus kneeled beside him and Harry turned his head to watch his father dueling with Voldemort. Behind him stood a dark figure and Harry shuddered.

"He was here." He whispered. "Wormtail watched my parents die and didn't do anything."

"Remus, we have to go."

The werewolf turned his head to look at his wife. She leaned heavily onto Hermione, her right hand clutching her father's wand. Her face was paled and her throat was heavily bruised. Her voice was hoarse and she coughed violently.

"Harry, let's go. You don't need to see this." Remus pulled the younger wizard's arm.

"Wormtail, we have to take him with us. We have to clear Sirius' name." He whispered.

Rose nodded and cast a spell to bind the man's unconscious body. The house shook again as she lifted the man above the ground.

"NO! I will not let you take my daughter from me!"

Rose and Remus turned to see the death eater standing in front of them; another wand aimed at them. "Harry, Hermione, get out of here." Remus said. "Get out!"

"No, we won't leave you here." Harry answered and Hermione nodded clutching his hand.

"I would rather kill my own daughter. I will not see you taint her blood once more."

"You're mad!" Rose shouted. "Leave us be, you never wanted a part of my life before."

Remus moved towards him and the tall man moved backwards. Remus' lips curled into a satisfied smile. "Are you afraid of me? Are you afraid of the big, bad werewolf?" His eyes turned fierce gold and the death eater took another step away from him. He aimed his wand at the death eater, his eyes hard as steel. "I would gladly kill you now." He whispered.

"Remus, no!" His wife reached to his arm. "Don't kill him. His place is in Azkaban."

"After everything he's done?" Remus growled.

"I won't have you turning into a killer." She whispered.

The house shook again as James Potter started screaming his body shook from the intensity of a cruciatus curse.

"Harry, we have to do something." Hermione whispered. Another window shattered and Rose screamed when her father fell to the ground, a large piece of glass sticking out from his throat.

"We'll never make it on time." Harry screamed as the house shook again.

"You can stop it!" Hermione screamed suddenly. "This is your house. You have to claim the house!"

"What?" Harry screamed, watching when the floor suddenly disappeared in front of him, creating a large gap between them and the older wizards.

"Harry!" professor Lupin's voice seemed very far away. "You have to get out of here! The place is about to collapse!"

"I'm not leaving you here!" Harry screamed determined although he knew that the gap between them made it impossible for the other couple to get away.

"Harry! You're the Potter's heir. The house is yours, maybe you could break the charms."

Harry raised his wand, swallowing hard. "I'm…Harry Potter and…I claim this house as my own…" The wand in his hand shined bright and prayed it would work.

The shaking seemed to worsen but Harry could have sworn he saw many other people standing next to him. He could have sworn he saw Mr. Weasley standing in front of them and professor Snape was trying to reach towards professor Lupin and his wife but they all seemed like they were fading away.

He heard Voldemort laughing, the sounds washing him like a bucket of water. He watched with horror as the last window shattered to pieces, sending the one man he considered a father to the floor together with his wife, the glass cutting deep into their bodies.

Voldemort was whispering something and a green light shone trough the room.

The shaking stopped and Harry looked at his father as he fell to the ground, his eyes wide and empty. Voldemort kept on laughing.

Harry blinked his eyes. His father's hazel eyes were suddenly very much alive and he gazed at him, recognition dawning in his face. James Potter smiled, and breathed his last breath.

"Dad!" Harry screamed and rushed forward, his father's body slowly fading.

"Harry!" He bumped into a solid body and raised his head to see Arthur Weasley. "Oh, thank Merlin, you're alright."

"What…what's going on?" He whispered, staring at the lited room around him. Dozens of aurors stood all around the room, all looking at him in wonder.

"I wish I could explain."

"Quickly, we must get them back to Hogwarts." Harry turned as he heard Snape's voice. "Madam Pomfrey, will take care of them."

"Make sure there are no more death eaters in the house." one of the aurors said softly and the wizards walked out of the room.

Harry swallowed hard, his eyes focusing on the place his father's body was. "Harry?" he felt Hermione touching his forearm and found himself clutching her to him, his arms wrapping her tightly. She seemed surprised at first but she held him back.

He couldn't stop it even if he wanted to. His eyes filled with tears and he sobbed violently. He cried for all the times he didn't before. He cried for his parents and for Sirius, cried for Remus and Rose and Hermione.

But for the first time in years, he didn't feel so alone.

* * *

Again, I'm truly sorry. Life seemed to get in the way…

Please REVIEW and let me know your opinion…

Bell.


	35. Home

**Chapter 35: Home**

The cloudy sky lit the Hogwarts ground with a veil of gray. The wind blew strongly and Albus Dumbledore sighed as he rose from his chair and approached the closed window. He took off his glasses and rubbed his blue eyes, trying to free himself from the tiredness.

The night's events were harsh. They were very close to loosing everything. If it weren't for Hermione Granger quick thinking they would all be lost. Dumbledore frowned; then again, she wasn't really Hermione Granger anymore, wasn't she?

He felt an odd sensation of betrayal. He always knew all that happened around him, half of his information came simply because he was perspective and the other half came from the Hogwarts wards. And yet, he had no clue what so ever about the events that connected the Lupins to professor Snape and to the Grangers.

Minerva had told him some of the story after the 'Pensieve accident' as she called it but it was only today that the two wizards came to him and told him the full story.

He turned from the window and stared at his colleagues. Remus Lupin sat on the couch in front of the fire, looking tired and cold, still suffering the results of the previous night. Severus Snape sat far away from him as he could on one of the red chairs.

"It was you." Remus spoke quietly and Snape turned to look at him.

"What are you referring to?" He asked, his voice lacking his usual sarcasm.

"You were the one who gave Rose the medicine, the medicine for the 'Wizard's Flu'. I never saw you."

Snape shrugged his shoulders. "You were busy." He said a small frown on his face. "I didn't want to expose myself just yet."

"You never planned to expose yourself…"

"I had no intention for Rose to see the pensieve. I kept those memories in there because I couldn't stand to remember them all the time."

"The night you came to see me." Dumbledore spoke and Snape nodded his head. "That was the straw that broke the camel's back."

Snape smiled sardonically. "I suppose."

"I should go and see Rose." Remus rose from his seat. "Headmaster, I would like to take some personal time if it's possible."

"Of course, Remus. I believe Severus and I would be able to take over your classes."

Dumbledore looked at his former student when he walked through the door. Remus Lupin will not return to Hogwarts, at least not until the next year. He will need this time to build his life again, with his family.

* * *

**_5 months later_**

Remus looked around him, observing the defense wards he built, trying to find any holes or weak spots. When he was satisfied he sighed gently and took another look at the windows of the house, making sure they were locked. He then proceeded to the front door, locking it and placing a protection shield to prevent any apparition to the house.

He was proud with their work. They managed to rebuild their home, with a few changes and they finished it today, right on time. When they came back 5 months earlier there was nothing there but a bare ground. They stood there for a while, holding onto memories long gone and then started to rebuild their lives.

The ground floor remained the same. Remus smiled as he looked at the cozy, warm living room and the small kitchen. Next to the living room he added another bedroom and a small bathroom. Their bedroom was at the top floor and they build another room next to theirs…a room for their daughter.

Remus smiled, Harry and Hermione will always have place in their home and in their hearts if they wished to.

Giving one last look around him, he climbed up the stairs towards the bedroom. Soft candle light enveloped him as he entered and he took off his robe, smiling when he heard her singing softly in the bathroom. He lay on the bed, his hands folded beneath his head and waited for her to join him.

His eyes were closed when he felt the bed moving. He opened them and gazed at his wife. Reaching out for her he pulled her for a kiss. She responded passionately, opening her mouth, encouraging his explorations. His hands touched heated skin and cooled silk and he moaned softly.

"Rose…"

"Yes, Remus?" She grinned at him and he smiled, his hands caressing her hair.

"That thing you're wearing…"

"Do you like it?" She sat on the bed, presenting him with a full view of her slender body, clad with soft silky garment.

"It looks wonderful. Blue is definitely your color." He smiled. "But you know that I will have to take it off anyway…"

Her smile widened and she took his hand, guiding it with her own. "Go ahead; I can't wait for you to take it off…" She smiled seductively and Remus laughed, pulling her on top of him, molding their bodies together.

They allowed themselves to get carried away with their love. Tomorrow Hermione and Harry will come and they could finally start getting to know each other. Fear and worry filled their days as the time drew near. The fear that Hermione will not want to stay, that Harry will decide to leave as well.

But when they joined together in the throws of passion there was no fear just their love and their hope for a better future…to all of them.

* * *

Hermione looked outside the window, the landscape seemed to ride along with the train and her heart beat grew faster as the hours drew by. She felt Harry sitting next to her. He was playing chess with Ron but he got tired with loosing so he decided to sit with Hermione for a while. Ron went outside, looking for Lavender; the two of them developed a nice relationship after she discovered professor Lupin had a wife.

She knew Harry was observing her but didn't feel like talking to him. In her hands she held the letter she received a week ago. Remus and Rose invited her to stay over for the summer. They told her they had a room all ready for her. They told her not to reply their letter, they will be at the train station and then she could decide.

She wanted to stay with them but was so afraid.

"Hermione?" Harry reached for her hand and she looked at him.

"Yeah, Harry?"

"Are you alright?"

"Just before Rose and Remus left we had a talk." She told him and Harry remembered how sad they all were when professor Lupin told them he's leaving. He always wondered what they told Hermione in the time she spent at Lupin's office. At that time Rose was still having problems with speaking and the conversation was short. "They told me that they knew I was still mourning for my parents and that, in a way, they were still mourning for their lost baby." Harry nodded his head. "They told me that they will never try to take my parents' place, that they knew that they never really were my parents and that if I don't want anything to do with them then they will accept my decision."

Harry stared at her. "What did you say?"

Hermione smiled. "I started crying." Harry snorted and she laughed. "Everything happened so fast. They hugged me and it felt so good, Harry. It felt natural."

"So you decided that you will write each other." Hermione stared at him and he shrugged. "I'm not blind you know and I recognize Remus' handwriting which, may I add, looks a little like yours in a freaky kind of way…"

"Harry!" She pushed his arm and he laughed, enveloping her in his arms. They sat comfortably for a few moments. Harry caressed her hair, marveling at how good it felt to have the right to do so.

Their relationship progressed slowly. They spent more time together, they kissed several times but they both took things slow, learning to know one another before moving fast ahead.

Harry kissed her forehead before looking into her eyes. "Did they invite you to stay with them?"

She nodded, showing him the parchment she folded neatly. "I haven't decided yet."

"I'll stay at the burrow for a few weeks and then stay with them till the end of the summer." He told her. "If you don't want to be there by yourself then we can go together in a few weeks."

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"You better decide, then." He smiled fondly. "We'll get there soon."

* * *

Remus and Rose sat on one of the benches and waited. He held her hand in his and every once in a while ordered her to stop jumping. She glared at him and he smiled innocently.

"I maybe jumpy but your palm is all sweaty, professor Lupin." She whispered in his ear and he chuckled.

"It's awfully hot in here, love." He shrugged and laughed when she pulled her hand away, taking another look at the large clock on the wall. "Don't worry, she'll be here soon."

"I know." He turned to kiss her lips softly and she sighed. "What if she decides to stay with the Weasleys?"

"We will be perfectly fine." He answered. "Remember what we told her five months ago?" His wife nodded her head. "It should be her decision."

They turned their heads when they heard Molly's cry of happiness as she practically crashed her son in her arms. Ron was fighting to break free, his face red when he noticed Lavender was looking at his direction. They rose from their seat and approached the happy family. Harry and Hermione joined them and everyone were hugging and laughing. Remus and Rose smiled at the sight but remained a few steps behind.

Harry smiled when he saw them and moved towards their direction. Remus grinned and hugged him, patting his back. Harry then turned to hug Rose and flushed scarlet when the petit woman kissed his cheek. "It's good to see you Harry."

Harry cleared his throat and nodded his head. "You too, thank you for your letters." He added and Remus narrowed his eyes.

"What letters?" he asked.

"That, my dear husband, is for me to know and for you to find out." Remus raised one eyebrow and grinned, reaching out to hug her.

Harry laughed. "Rose helped me with some personal advice. I needed…a woman's point of view."

Remus looked from Harry to Hermione who was trying to break free from Mrs. Weasley's firm hug and smiled knowingly. Harry blushed and then turned when Mrs. Weasley called him.

"Harry, dear, are you ready to go?"

"Actually, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione picked one of her bags and smiled. "I'm gonna spend some time at Remus and Rose's place."

Remus felt his wife moving closer to him and he smiled at her, both moving to help Hermione with her stuff. Hermione smiled at them and Remus was surprised to see tears in her eyes.

"Hermione, why are you crying?" He asked, pulling the young witch between his arms.

"I couldn't decide what to do." She confessed. "I suppose I feel relived."

Rose grinned at her. "They you must have made the right decision."

Hermione nodded and turned to hug her. The older witch seemed surprised but then smiled softly and caressed her hair for a moment.

"Now, enough with those tears." Remus called. "We should go home." The two women in his life wiped their tears and he rolled his eyes. "Harry, we will see you in a few weeks. You can always floo if you like."

Harry nodded his head and then pulled Hermione towards him as he moved away from the others. "You made a good decision." He grinned and she smiled, pulling him towards her for a soft kiss. Harry enveloped her in his arms, sighing to her lips.

When they parted a few moments afterwards she was glowing, her smile brightens her entire face. She breathed deeply and caressed his cheek. She looked backwards, smiling at the couple that waited patiently, ignoring the fact that they just saw her kissing Harry senseless. Remus whispered something that made his wife's face turn into a nice shade of red and she saw them laughing.

She gave him another kiss on his cheek and grinned. "You're right. I'm going home."

**_THE END._**

* * *

_It was a long journey. Thank you for staying all the way_

**_Bell_**

_July 2003-July 2005._


End file.
